Nanaki X Shuu Hatoful boyfriend
by FrowerssX
Summary: Kazuaki Nanaki is stuck looking after Shuu Iwamine after he had shot him. However things between them turn into something that was not planned! Shuu flirts and says he has "feelings" for Kazuaki. However does he mean it or is it just all a game? Will Kazuaki accept his love or turn from it?
1. Chapter 1

Shuu x Nanaki Hatoful boyfriend...

WARNING THERE WILL BE BOYXBOY LOVE! DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!

They will be in human form! AND THERE WILL BE SPOLIERS!

It's been a while now, I think a month or so. Since we all got out of the school and the horrible death of that human student... Also since I learnt the truth of my brother Nageki. I think I went a bit mad shooting Shuu like that, now he has two bullet holes in his side. Not like that Bastard didn't disserve it. But now I have the "honour" of looking after him.

He says its only fair that I should look after him since I was the one who shot him. Even some of the students agree with it as they think I offered. I said to them I might as well make him feel better to say sorry...

But still I never knew making him "feel better" would end up with me sharing the same house or bed as him. How did I end up in his bed you ask well it happened around three weeks ago...

I was making us something to eat but then I heard a thud in the front room. I quickly stopped what I was doing and walked into the front room. Only then did I see Shuu on the floor trying to stand.

"Damn it!" he shouted filled with anger while breathless.

I walked over to him and offered my hand but he smacked it away.

"This is your fault!" he snapped glaring at me with those purple eyes of his.

"It's partly yours as well" I smiled offering my hand to him once more.

He finally looks up to it and held it, I helped him stand while I sat him on his wheelchair.

"Now what have I told you? Please stay seated or you'll hurt yourself making your wounds worst" I smiled.

"I do know! I am a doctor!" he snapped while he pushed his wheelchair forward and banged into me while doing it. I knew he meant it so I never said anything.

"Can you help me in my bed? It takes to much effort to do it myself" he said while looked over his shoulder to me with a smirk on his beak.

"Hmm, sure" I stuttered while I followed him in our bedroom and helped him sit on his bed. However my wrist was grabbed harshly and I was pulled onto the bed and pushed onto my back. My wrists were held tight while my hands went on top of my head. I struggled to try to get free while I felt my heart beating so hard.

"What the hell!" I shouted while I looked up to Shuu and to his smirking face. I quickly closed my mouth as he pulled a smirk I didn't like the look of. However I felt a harsh stab in my right leg, I gasped in pain and looked down.

With his right hand Shuu was digging a small knife into my right leg! Blood started to slowly slide out of the wound.

"Where they hell did he get that from! I locked all of the draws and cupboards with sharp objects!" I thought while Shuu dug the knife deeper in my leg while I gasped again.

"Your blood is just a beautiful colour Nanaki. Bright red, ha! How I miss the sight of blood" Shuu laughed.

"However I will not wound you anymore, if and only if you share my bed with me" he smiled. My eyes just widened in shock and my mouth didn't move.

"Ho, ho... I see that your cheeks can turned as red as your blood. How fascinating" Shuu laughed while looking at my bleeding wound on my leg.

"You're mad! Why the hell do you want me to do that for!" I shouted while I thought "no, I will not sleep in the same bed as this man!".

He just smiled at me. "Why since we share the same house we might as well share the same bed" he laughed.

"I only live with you because I'm forced to!" I shouted.

"But who's forcing you? I never said I wanted you to take "care" of me. Either did I say anything about sharing the same house. It's been two week since everything has happened and you seem to accept me... Did you not say yourself that I had something to do with Nageki's death" he smiled.

"That's true" I said while I lowered my head and sighed.

"So why are you here? Don't say your here just because of what you said" Shuu said while I looked at him confused.

"I said?" I asked

"Why yes, you did tell that Sakuya kid that you'd make me better since it was you who shot me. And it was only far since you understood I didn't fully have control over Nageki's death." he said while pulling out the knife in my leg.

"So what is it?" he asked while holding the blood covered knife in front of his face. I had to think of a bit. To be honest, even I don't know why I wanted this.

"I am here only to keep an eye on you! I don't want you to murder anyone else! Once your better I will kill you!" I snapped.

"What's the point of waiting till I get better? Wouldn't it be better to kill me now while I'm weak?" asked Shuu.

"Damn he's got a point" I thought while I looked away from him while he licked at the knife.

"Or is it because you have "feelings" for me" he laughed while I looked at him with a shocked face again.

"What?!" I snapped in shock

"Any man would have pushed me off by now and not lay there with a red face" He said while he still licked at the knife and swallowing my blood.

"I already told you why! Now get off me!" I shouted however his hold of my wrists tightened. I was confused on how much strength he had while he held me down on the bed.

"Now my first question" he said while putting the knife under my chin while I looked into his purple eyes in fear.

"Are you going to sleep in my bed or do I need to cut you up first?" He said with a twisted smirk which said "I mean it!"

"Ho, ho, ho" he laughed, doing that laugh I hated so much.

I knew then I only had once choice. I had to share his bed with him then or he'd would have dug that knife in me again. So I agreed and we slept together, he laid on top of me so I couldn't sneak out of the bed.

After that he did that three times. The first time he "fell" out of bed so I had to help him back in. he then pulled me on the bed and got on top of me with a smirk. He had no knife this time but his grip on my wrists was so tight. He then laid on top of he and wrapped me in his arms and wouldn't let go. The second time he somehow crawled into my bed and just laid next to me.

I didn't mind as I had my space. The third time well, let's just say he had his charms...

On that day I was reading a newspaper while Shuu was sat in front of me in his wheelchair. He then yawned while he stretched.

"I'm tired" he moaned like he was expecting me to react. So he rolled his wheelchair in front of me and kicked me hard.

"Ow!" I snapped while I lowered my newspaper and looked at him.

"I said I was tired!" he snapped  
>"So, go to bed. Don't act like a child" I sighed while I went back to read my newspaper however it was dragged off me and thrown to the floor. I just sighed and looked at Shuu.<p>

"This "child" wants his teddy bear" Shuu said with a clear hit of anger in his voice and wait did he just say teddy bear!

"Wait what?" I dared to ask while Shuu laughed at my words.

"Ho, ho. Your one stupid bird, I'm saying I want you to sleep with me" Shuu said.

"I'm not tried" I mumbled standing up and walked the newspaper however when knelt down my waist was grabbed and I was dragged on Shuu's lap. He wrapped his long arms around my waist while he looked at me with a huge smirk.

"Let go off me!" I demanded struggling however a cold hand went up under my shirt. My eyes widened while I gasped in shock which lead to Shuu laughing.

"Hahahaha, you do indeed have feelings for me. Or your just turned on by me" He laughed while stroking my chest up and down. I tried so hard to get out of his hold but he was so strong so I hit his side. He gasped in pain while letting go off his grip of me. I fell out of the wheelchair while Shuu held his side in pain.

I quickly sat up and turned to him with shock eyes.

"What the hell was that! Keep those dirty hands to yourself!" I shouted

"What the hell do you think!" he shouted while I blushed harshly.  
>"Huh, My side hurts. You bastard! Err, you're going to regret that" Shuu snarled while I backed away in fear...<p>

To be continued...

**Pt2:**

Shuu x Nanaki Hatoful boyfriend...

WARNING THERE WILL BE BOYXBOY LOVE! DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!

They will be in human form! AND THERE WILL BE SPOILERS TO THE GAME!

**Last time:** Shuu forces Nanaki to sleep in the same bed but things don't go how Shuu plains as his wounded side was hit.

I stared at Shuu angry face while he held his side and stayed quiet. I kept still after his threat but he seemed that he wasn't moving any time soon. So I moved a little but then Shuu looked straight at me with his dagger cutting eyes.

I sat back down in fear while Shuu seemed so angry while I think to myself that he will come over to me somehow and kill me. However I was relieved of the fact Shuu couldn't walk with his wounds. However he fell on his knees out of the wheelchair and grabbed at my chin. I held his wrist in both pain and fear while his head came towards mine. I closed my eyes and our lips touched...

Shuu then forced his tongue in my mouth while he moved it around my mouth. At this moment I was completely still in shock but not only that. I, I enjoyed the kisses! I tried to free my head from his hold but he wouldn't let go! I finally pushed him away while I backed away wrapping my mouth.

"What the hell!" I shouted while I looked at Shuu's twisted smile.

"First you touch me then you kiss me! What part of don't touch me don't you get!" I shouted while Shuu leaned forward towards me.

"I don't get your reactions... They are quite interesting for me... I often wondered how a man like yourself would react to another man kissing him. And now I know. Ho, ho, How interesting indeed" smirked Shuu.

"Screw you!" I screamed while I stood up and looked down to Shuu sat on the floor however I walked away from him dragging the wheelchair with me. I then placed the wheelchair on the other side of the room and looked at Shuu who was in total confusion.

"Think messing with me is funny! I see how funny you like this!" I shouted and pointed at the wheelchair.

"You're useless without that! I like to see you screw me around without it!" I shouted again while Shuu just smiled at my words and he looked away from me.

"Oh, you'll break before I do. Hahaha" He said while that lead him to laugh while I just walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

A few minutes pasted and I was cutting some beans for a soup for my tea but then I stopped half way though.

"Huh, I haven't made enough for the both of us" I thought while I chopped up more beans however my head looked to the arch door to the front room.

"Hmm, I wonder if he's still sat there" I wondered so I put the knife in the draw and locked it. After that I looked into the front room and Shuu was indeed still sat where he was. He was smiling to himself while he looked down to the floor.

"That man is just mad" I thought but Shuu looked over to me with a small smile. I quickly walked back into the kitchen and got the knife back out and chopped up the beans however the door bell went. I stopped and walked to the front door while Shuu watched my movements. I opened it and there was Ryouta, I just looked at him confused.

I haven't seen him since he was cured of the illness that Shuu planted in him. He seems bright and cheerful, I must say whatever Sakuya has been doing to cheer him up its working.

"Erm sorry to bother you sir, but I wondered if I could talk to the Doctor. Yuuya said he was living with you until he gets better" Ryouta said and I just sighed in response.

"Sure, but he's not in a great mood" I sighed while opening the door for Ryouta. He walked in but he looked straight at the Shuu on the floor.

"D-doctor?" asked Ryouta while he walked to Shuu's side. I sighed and closed to the door and walked to the kitchen door.

"Why are you on the floor? Did you fall?" asked Ryouta.

"No, that bastard stole my wheelchair" Shuu mumbled while Ryouta looks at me with just disappointing eyes but then he smiled.

"Well you must have done something wrong. Sir would never do just a thing on purpose" Ryouta smiled.

"Anyways I wish to talk to you about something" Ryouta smiled but I walked into the kitchen while they talked.

"I have no right to listen in. It's between those two, Ryouta's popularly asking about his father or about the humans death." I thought while I chopped more beans for the soup. I managed to chop the right amount for the both me and Shuu. However I thought of something so I walked into the front room.

Ryouta was sat in front of Shuu with his head down.

"I see" Ryouta sighed but then he smiled.

"Thanks for telling me" Ryouta smiled while Shuu sighed and leaned away.

"Are you going now? I'm tired and your smile is giving me a headache" Shuu sighed while Ryouta stood up.

"Yes, make sure you get him to bed Sir" Ryouta smiled while he smiled at me.

"I will" I smiled a fake smile.

"I won't go to bed until I have a full stomach and my teddy bear" Shuu said while I blushed harshly and Ryouta laughed.

"You still sleep with a Teddy!" laughed Ryouta however Shuu looked at him with that "I will kill you look" which made Ryouta close his mouth. Ryouta then waved at me and walked out of the house while I walked back to the kitchen and put the beans in the water.

"What we having anyway? It smells awful" Shuu moaned while I sighed and watched the water bobble.

"Its beans soup" I answered however I heard Shuu sigh a loud sigh while he mumbled to himself.

"You're more than welcome to make your own food" I said.

"I just thought you would give me taster food since I gave you something sweet" Shuu sighed but I was in confusion.

"Something sweet?" I thought but then I remembered the kiss. "He's talking about that kiss isn't he!" I thought while I sighed.

"By the way, Ryouta wanted to talk to you about Nageki. But I told him not to as you seem to not be over it yet. I said to talk to you in a few weeks time" Shuu said while I stured the soup.

"Huh, I'm glad I didn't have to say it" I thought but then I heard a loud dragging sound in the front room. I knew straight away that it was Shuu dragging himself across the floor. I stopped what I was doing and looked to through the arch door and to the wheelchair.

I looked back to the pan while a feeling inside of me wanted to help him. This feeling was loud and it stopped my movements.

"What should I do?" I thought...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Pt2:**

Shuu x Nanaki Hatoful boyfriend...

WARNING THERE WILL BE BOYXBOY LOVE! DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!

They will be in human form! AND THERE WILL BE SPOILERS TO THE GAME!

**Last time:** Shuu forces Nanaki to sleep in the same bed but things don't go how Shuu plains as his wounded side was hit.

I stared at Shuu angry face while he held his side and stayed quiet. I kept still after his threat but he seemed that he wasn't moving any time soon. So I moved a little but then Shuu looked straight at me with his dagger cutting eyes.

I sat back down in fear while Shuu seemed so angry while I think to myself that he will come over to me somehow and kill me. However I was relieved of the fact Shuu couldn't walk with his wounds. However he fell on his knees out of the wheelchair and grabbed at my chin. I held his wrist in both pain and fear while his head came towards mine. I closed my eyes and our lips touched...

Shuu then forced his tongue in my mouth while he moved it around my mouth. At this moment I was completely still in shock but not only that. I, I enjoyed the kisses! I tried to free my head from his hold but he wouldn't let go! I finally pushed him away while I backed away wrapping my mouth.

"What the hell!" I shouted while I looked at Shuu's twisted smile.

"First you touch me then you kiss me! What part of don't touch me don't you get!" I shouted while Shuu leaned forward towards me.

"I don't get your reactions... They are quite interesting for me... I often wondered how a man like yourself would react to another man kissing him. And now I know. Ho, ho, How interesting indeed" smirked Shuu.

"Screw you!" I screamed while I stood up and looked down to Shuu sat on the floor however I walked away from him dragging the wheelchair with me. I then placed the wheelchair on the other side of the room and looked at Shuu who was in total confusion.

"Think messing with me is funny! I see how funny you like this!" I shouted and pointed at the wheelchair.

"You're useless without that! I like to see you screw me around without it!" I shouted again while Shuu just smiled at my words and he looked away from me.

"Oh, you'll break before I do. Hahaha" He said while that lead him to laugh while I just walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

A few minutes pasted and I was cutting some beans for a soup for my tea but then I stopped half way though.

"Huh, I haven't made enough for the both of us" I thought while I chopped up more beans however my head looked to the arch door to the front room.

"Hmm, I wonder if he's still sat there" I wondered so I put the knife in the draw and locked it. After that I looked into the front room and Shuu was indeed still sat where he was. He was smiling to himself while he looked down to the floor.

"That man is just mad" I thought but Shuu looked over to me with a small smile. I quickly walked back into the kitchen and got the knife back out and chopped up the beans however the door bell went. I stopped and walked to the front door while Shuu watched my movements. I opened it and there was Ryouta, I just looked at him confused.

I haven't seen him since he was cured of the illness that Shuu planted in him. He seems bright and cheerful, I must say whatever Sakuya has been doing to cheer him up its working.

"Erm sorry to bother you sir, but I wondered if I could talk to the Doctor. Yuuya said he was living with you until he gets better" Ryouta said and I just sighed in response.

"Sure, but he's not in a great mood" I sighed while opening the door for Ryouta. He walked in but he looked straight at the Shuu on the floor.

"D-doctor?" asked Ryouta while he walked to Shuu's side. I sighed and closed to the door and walked to the kitchen door.

"Why are you on the floor? Did you fall?" asked Ryouta.

"No, that bastard stole my wheelchair" Shuu mumbled while Ryouta looks at me with just disappointing eyes but then he smiled.

"Well you must have done something wrong. Sir would never do just a thing on purpose" Ryouta smiled.

"Anyways I wish to talk to you about something" Ryouta smiled but I walked into the kitchen while they talked.

"I have no right to listen in. It's between those two, Ryouta's popularly asking about his father or about the humans death." I thought while I chopped more beans for the soup. I managed to chop the right amount for the both me and Shuu. However I thought of something so I walked into the front room.

Ryouta was sat in front of Shuu with his head down.

"I see" Ryouta sighed but then he smiled.

"Thanks for telling me" Ryouta smiled while Shuu sighed and leaned away.

"Are you going now? I'm tired and your smile is giving me a headache" Shuu sighed while Ryouta stood up.

"Yes, make sure you get him to bed Sir" Ryouta smiled while he smiled at me.

"I will" I smiled a fake smile.

"I won't go to bed until I have a full stomach and my teddy bear" Shuu said while I blushed harshly and Ryouta laughed.

"You still sleep with a Teddy!" laughed Ryouta however Shuu looked at him with that "I will kill you look" which made Ryouta close his mouth. Ryouta then waved at me and walked out of the house while I walked back to the kitchen and put the beans in the water.

"What we having anyway? It smells awful" Shuu moaned while I sighed and watched the water bobble.

"Its beans soup" I answered however I heard Shuu sigh a loud sigh while he mumbled to himself.

"You're more than welcome to make your own food" I said.

"I just thought you would give me taster food since I gave you something sweet" Shuu sighed but I was in confusion.

"Something sweet?" I thought but then I remembered the kiss. "He's talking about that kiss isn't he!" I thought while I sighed.

"By the way, Ryouta wanted to talk to you about Nageki. But I told him not to as you seem to not be over it yet. I said to talk to you in a few weeks time" Shuu said while I stured the soup.

"Huh, I'm glad I didn't have to say it" I thought but then I heard a loud dragging sound in the front room. I knew straight away that it was Shuu dragging himself across the floor. I stopped what I was doing and looked to through the arch door and to the wheelchair.

I looked back to the pan while a feeling inside of me wanted to help him. This feeling was loud and it stopped my movements.

"What should I do?" I thought...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Pt3:**

Shuu x Kazuaki Hatoful boyfriend...

WARNING THERE WILL BE BOYXBOY LOVE! DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!

They will be in human form! AND THERE WILL BE SPOILERS TO THE GAME!

**Last time:** Nanaki puts Shuu's wheelchair on the other side of the room. Ryouta visited and Nanaki now has an unknown feeling to help Shuu.

I watched the water boil while I fort this strange feeling in my heart which said to help Shuu.

"Nanaki!" Shuu shouted but I got two bowls out of the cupboard while the dragging sound in the front room still sounded.

"Nanaki!" Shuu shouted again filled with anger while I placed the bowls on the side.

"Kazuaki! I would like some help here!" Shuu shouted using my first name which he never uses. I sighed and turned off the cooker and walked into the front room. Shuu stopped his movements and raised his arms like if he was a child waiting to be lifted up. However I walked to him and took off his white doctor coat and hung it up next to the front door. Shuu sighed while lowing his arms and stared at me.

"Don't want you spilling food over it, took me two days to get it back white last time. Now teas ready, sit near the table" I smiled while Shuu looked over to the coffee table which he dragged himself from. I walked back into the kitchen while I heard Shuu drag himself to the coffee table while I poured out the soup into the bowls.

Once the soup was in the bowls I carried them out and placed one in front of Shuu on the coffee table. I sat on the sofa in front of him while Shuu pulled a disgusting face at the soup.

"It doesn't just smell awful it looks like sick" Shuu said while sniffing the soap but he covered his nose straight after. He then backed away from it while his face turned bright red. My eyes widened at this sight as I never seen him like this.

"Err, I can't wait until I can cook! I'm going to die from poisoning with your cooking!" Shuu mumbled while I sighed and ate my soup.

"How the hell can you eat that! Don't you have any taste duds?" Shuu said while he looked at me disgusted.

"Ha, just try it" I laughed but Shuu smiled at me.

"Oh ok. But I want something in return" Shuu smiled.

"Go hungry" I said while I pulled his bowl in front of me.

"I eat your food so you have to stay hungry for today" I said while a small laugh in my voice. I carried on eating but Shuu pulled the other bowl in front of him. He then got hold of the spoon, dipped it in and put it in his mouth. He pulled a shock face while he put the spoon down on the table. He then lifted the bowl off the coffee table and put the side in his mouth and lifted the bowl up.

He drank the soup so fast I was shocked he didn't cough it back up. He then placed the bowl on the table while he looked at mine.

"You're a good cook, stupid but a good cook. I'm shocked that you can cook so well, tell me. Is there any left Kazuaki" Shuu said while he smirked at me.

"Yes, go ahead and ge-" but I paused while Shuu looked at me with a frown face.

"Oh, you have to wait" I said while I ate my soup but Shuu dragged himself in front of me. I put my left leg on his shoulder to stop him coming any closer to me. Shuu smiled and placed both hands on my leg. He held it tightly with his left hand while he put the other hand under my pant leg. He stroked at my leg.

I tried to pull my leg free while trying to not spill the hot soup on us.

"Get off!" I shouted while Shuu looked up at me.

"You have such soft skin Kazuaki. How it interests me so, even your chest was as soft as a sheet. Hmm, you're a virgin" Shuu smiled but kicked him off my leg which sent him backwards.

"Don't touch me" I said while I frowned and carried on eating my soup however Shuu placed his head on my lap while I held the bowl up in shock. I couldn't push him off my hands were full so I dipped my spoon in the soup and filled it with soup and lifted above Shuu.

"Spill that over me and I'll kill you" threatened Shuu while he grabbed at both of my legs harshly. He then looked up to my face which I knew was bright red.

"Huh, I do indeed love your reactions when I touch you. Ho, ho, ho" Shuu laughed but then he put my spoon in his mouth and ate my soup. He then looked at me once more while my heart was beating so fast.

"Feed me nurse" laughed Shuu while he stroked up both of my legs.

"Please, don't touch me" I stuttered but Shuu laughed at my stutter. I put soup on my spoon once more and put it in Shuu's mouth. He smiled at me while I did it again but this time he grabbed my wrist to stop me pulling the spoon out of his mouth. He looked up to me with a small smirk but then he sucked at the spoon.

At that moment a hot and harsh shill went up my spine while my eyes widened. He sounded a little moan which made me go still. He then removed the spoon from his mouth and looked up to me. With this over hand he placed it on my face and stroked it. I tightened my hold of my bowl trying to not spill it over us.

"Stop it!" I shouted while trying to pull my wrist free from Shuu's hold but as I did soup spilt on my side. I gasped in pain while I held it straight again while looking at Shuu filled with anger.

"Stupid bird, I'm much stronger than you... Anyway you can't fight your lust for me" Shuu smiled.

"My what!" a voice in my head screamed while I moved my face away from his hand.

"Let go! Or I'll spill this on you!" I shouted but Shuu laughed while grabbed my wrist to the hand which was holding the bowl.

"Do it" Shuu laughed while forcing my hand to throw the soup over him. My eyes widened while I watched the soap slide down his long brown hair. He smiled while he placed his glasses closer to his eyes. The soup carried on sliding down his long hair as it seemed not to bother him that it burnt. He smirked at me but then he kissed me on the lips. I moved my head away but he kissed me again and he forced me to keep kissing him.

His lips were wet and rough, his taste in his mouth was awful but beside that he was a good kisser. I struggled while I tried to push him off me. He let go of one of my wrists and put his hand under my top. My eye widened while I gasped, Shuu stroked at my chest roughly. I finally pulled my lips away from his and put my head to the side.

"Stop it!" I snapped closing my eyes tightly but Shuu licked my cheek. He then kissed at my neck while I moaned.

"No, please" I stuttered while struggling but to my shock Shuu stopped so I looked at him. He smiled at me while he removed his hand from under my top he then held his bow in his hair and took it out. His long hair flew down over his shoulders, it was so slickly and it shone. He smiled a smile that I never seen him smile before, it dug into my heart. He then removed my scarf from my neck while I just stared at his sweet smile. Shuu then kissed at my neck again gently while he stroked at my chest.

"S-Shuu" I gasped which lead him to kiss at my cheek. I closed my eyes while we started to kiss.

"I'm an idiot" I thought while Shuu pushed me on my back on the wet sofa and somehow found the strength to climb on top of me. He still had a tight hold of my right wrist but with my left hand I grabbed at the back of his jumper and held it tightly while we snogged...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Pt4:**

Shuu x Kazuaki Hatoful boyfriend...

WARNING THERE WILL BE BOYXBOY LOVE! DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!

They will be in human form! AND THERE WILL BE SPOILERS TO THE GAME!

**Last time:** Nanaki and Shuu eat together but that lead to kisses...

I was so hot and flustered I couldn't push him off. Shuu's disgusting kisses turned into pleasurable ones, I enjoyed it far too much. His cold and soft hands on my chest caressing me, his fait moans sounding in my ear... I couldn't resist, I'm so sorry Nageki. I couldn't stop it.

That is how I slept in his bed for the third time, after we snogged and he touched me on my chest we both went to bed. Of course, he dragged me in the same bed as him and laid on top of me. He was too heavy to even bother to push off. He gently kissed me on the lips, put his head on my shoulder, and fell asleep. I feel asleep with a small feeling of happiness that he didn't make me do anything else...

After an hour of sleep I woke up with Shuu still laid on top of me asleep. I knew from experience not to wake him up, as last time I woke him up, he punched me in the face. I laid still hearing Shuu's fait snore in my ear.

"I'm so sorry Nageki... It seems my hatred of this man has somehow turned into something more" I thought while sighing. I then placed my head on Shuu's shoulder.

"Does this man even know how to love? He doesn't even have a good side to him. All I know is he's a mad man who loves the sight of blood and loves to cause people pain. He even cut up a human into separate pieces! But why has he all of a sudden doing this to me?" I thought while sighing once more.

"Err, today's not my day" I thought while I looked at the time and it said 4:30. "It's still early, we still have plenty of today to go".

I removed my head from Shuu's shoulder and removed my arms from his neck. I never even realised they were there. However there was a loud bang on the front door and I heard Shuu moan at the sound however it sounded again.

"Err" Shuu mumbled while I tried to push him off me.

"Let me go" I said while Shuu moved off me and I got out of the bed. Before I could move Shuu grabbed my left arm.

"Tell them to go away and come back to bed" Shuu mumbled while he sounded if he was in a fowl mood. He then let go off me and turned away from me. I walked to the door and answered it and there was a man I've never seen before. I just looked at this stranger in confusion as his blood red eyes burnt me.

"Well hello, I'm here to drop off the medication you ordered" smiled the man.  
>"Medication?" I mumbled while looked at the box of pain killers in the man's hands. I knew straight away they were for Shuu. He must have ordered them without me knowing so I smiled back at the young man.<p>

"Well thank you" I smiled while I sighed the paper and got the medication off the lad however I felt my eyes burn. I yawned while the young boy walked away from me. I shut the door and locked it.

"Shuu!" I shouted and I heard him moan in response to his name.

"Your medication is here" I shouted while looking at the medium sized box of pain killers.

"Err, just put them in the kitchen" he mumbled loud enough for me to hear him. I put the box in the kitchen and walked back into the front room.

"Kazuaki! Are you coming?" Shuu shouted his voice filled with tiredness.

"I'm staying in here" I answered.

"Don't make me drag you back in here!" Shuu snapped with his death shout while I sighed and walked into the bedroom. I looked at Shuu laid on his stomach on the single bed with a tiny gap beside him.

I sighed at the space so I walked next to my bed and pushed it over to his. However while I did a scratching sound formed. Shuu covered his head with the pillow on his bed while he moaned an angry sigh.

"What you doing!" Shuu snapped while he gripped on the pillow harshly.

"If you're going to keep dragging me in your bed which I think you are. I might as well make more room, I hate being so close to you" I explained however Shuu chuckled.

"You didn't mind before" Shuu laughed while I banged my bed next to his.

"There" I mumbled and I was going to walk away but Shuu grabbed my left wrist and dragged me onto the bed. He pushed me on my back and got on top of me with a smile on his face.

"Get off" I sighed

"Why do you act like you hate this?" yawned Shuu however he chuckled.

"Are you embarrass by me" Shuu laughed "how very interesting" he continued

"Shut up!" I snapped while I placed both of my hands on his shoulders and tried to push him off me.

"Don't you get it you stupid bird" Shuu sighed while I looked at him.

"Don't you get that I have an interest in you? Don't you think that I have some kind of feelings for you!" snapped Shuu.

"You have no heart! How can you feel anything for me!" I snapped.

"Oh you idiot! Why do you think I did those things to you earlier?! I didn't do them just for fun! I did it because I... I, I" Shuu paused while he sighed.

"You what?" I asked

"Nothing, just shut up. You're giving me a headache" Shuu mumbled but he looked down and he sat on top of me. I gasped as he was so heavy on me. He then lifted his shirt and jumper while my eyes widened. While he looked at his bandage around him I couldn't but look at his smooth but strong chest. My eyes stuck on him while he pressed on his side but then he looked at me. I looked away straightaway full of embarrassment.

"Why do I enjoy this so much!" shouted a voice in my head

"My bandage needs changing, can you help me?" asked Shuu while I couldn't look or talk at him.

"Or are you to flustered?" Shuu said with a chuckled in his voice but I sat up and Shuu looked at me in shock.

"Of course not!" I shouted but then I looked at Shuu's shocked face while a light pink mark formed on his cheeks. I looked down and I noticed how we were positioned. Shuu was sat on my lap with his legs around me, he was sat so close to me. I blushed to but my eyes closed when I felt Shuu kiss me on my head.

"Oh this is an interesting thing. hahaha, oh your face is so cute" Shuu laughed

"You should see your face!" I snapped while Shuu closed his mouth but smiled at me but then he leaded to the side and put his glasses on. He then was back in front of me staring right at me with that strange smile again.

"Oh my, it seems even I can get embarrass. Even because of an idiot like you. Ho, Ho, ho how interesting" Shuu chuckled while he wrapped his arms around my neck. I held his arms while I looked at him.

"How interested indeed" laughed Shuu while he kissed me on my closed lips.

"Your bandage" I sighed while I put my hands on Shuu sides and I looked at his widened eyes.

"You said you needed a new one" I sighed but I was pushed onto my back and Shuu kissed my neck.

"No!" I snapped while I put my hands on Shuu's shoulders and tried to push him off. But they were grabbed and pinned on the bed. I gasped while I struggled but when I opened my mouth Shuu's tongue went inside of it.

I tightly closed my eyes and held my hands in a tight fist while we snogged. I felt his tongue so clearly in my mouth moving around in it. I tried to get my hands free but before I knew it we were both topless. My hands were pinned on top of my head while Shuu kissed at my chest. I moaned for joy, I didn't want to but it just happened! When he let go off my wrists I never pushed him off I just grabbed the bed covers. I can't clearly remember what happened then as my mind wasn't working correctly. I just remember feeling pleasure that I never felt before.

I remember when he went between my legs I yelled in pain but he held me so close. He comforted me, he said nice things to me. He called me pretty and even though I was an idiot he loved me. He actually said that he loved me. At that moment my heart spilt in two. I knew then my heart didn't belong to one person anymore. I knew if belonged to Shuu and Nageki... Nageki, what would he think of this I wondered. Would he accept this if he was still around? Would he hate me because of it? Shuu had something to do with his death after all.

I'm sorry Nageki, I didn't mean to feel like this for Shuu. I didn't mean to do those things with him... I never meant lose my virginity to Shuu...

I'm sorry, but I love this bastard...

...To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Pt5:**

Shuu x Kazuaki Hatoful boyfriend...

WARNING THERE WILL BE BOYXBOY LOVE! DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!

They will be in human form! AND THERE WILL BE SPOILERS TO THE GAME!

**Last time:** $%&$ happened ^_^

My eyes opened slowly and my sight cleared. I rubbed my eyes but then I felt my hips strain. I closed my eyes while I sighed however I heard a cup being slammed on the side table next to me. I looked to it but then I looked at Shuu who was giving me evils. He was fully dressed, wearing his black pants, purple shirt and a light cream jumper along with his red glasses. However he never wore a tie, so his top buttons were unfastened.

"What?" I asked knowing he was angry at me

"My side is killing because of you!" he moaned while he held his side. I sighed in response remembering how ill mannered Shuu was towards me.

"Err, anyways how are your hips?" Shuu asked while I leaned over and got hold of the cup filled with coffee. I drank the drink but I coughed it back up while I sat up.

"That tastes horrible!" I said while I coughed.

"It has my pain killers in it and plus I couldn't really see what I was doing. My wheelchair is so low down that I can't see above the side board in the kitchen" Shuu said however he looked at me with the eyes from last night. I then noticed that the bed covers weren't covering my chest so I lifted them over it.

"Don't look at me!" I snapped but Shuu chuckled.

"Oh but you didn't mind yesterday, your reactions to me was quiet festinating as always" Shuu laughed. I looked away from him and drank my drink.

"How are your hips?" Shuu asked.

"There fine" I sighed but Shuu rolled his wheelchair closing to the bed. He then put his hands under the covers and pressed at my hips.

"Ow!" I snapped while trying to push him away. However Shuu never moved as he kept pressing my hips which hurt!

"You're hurting me!" I shouted which stopped Shuu from pressing my hips.

"You idiot! There not fine! There straining, drink that drink" Shuu sighed and he rolled his wheelchair backwards.

"I'll be back in a minute" Shuu sighed while he rolled his wheelchair out of the room. I sighed while I drank the drink. I knew he was angry at me for lying to him not because of last night but because he's my doctor.

"Huh, I still need to chance doctors" I sighed but then I felt my hips strain again while I sat straight.

"Ow" I gasped but I sighed afterwards.

"What have I done? I've been wanting to kill him for over a month but yet I slept with him... Why him? Why did it had to be him of all people? Why my first" I thought while lowing my head and I put my empty cup on the side. However a heard a sigh so I looked up but my eyes widened.

I saw Nageki stood in front of me looking down at me. I covered myself up and backed into the wall but my hips strained so I lifted my head in pain.

"He did it quiet rough eh" Nageki said while I looked at him.

"I'm sorry" I said but Nageki shook his head.

"If you remember I told you not to hate him... That is why you looked after him but your hatred of him turned into love" Nageki smiled.

"I never meant to" I sighed while holding my head.

"Do not worry my brother" Nageki said and I looked at his orange eyes.

"I can now rest peacefully now I know your happy" Nageki said.

"No, this won't happen again" I sighed

"If it does just remember I accept it, I'm glad you found something else to love" Nageki said in a peaceful voice and he went.

I sighed and held my sides lifting my head up.

"He accepts it?" I thought while lying down and closed my eyes however I heard Shuu wheelchair come in the room. I then opened my eyes and watched him come over to me and to the bed. He put a bowl on the side and lifted a towel from his lap however he put his right hand in his pocket and got some scissors out.

My eyes widened while I sat up and I just stared at him in both shock and horror.

"What?" he asked with a frowned face.

"Where the hell did you get those from!" I shouted while I thought "no way! I locked everything away from his reach!".

"My medical bag you idiot, where else" he mumbled while he cut the towel in half.

"That explains where he got that knife from!" I thought while I looked at Shuu in anger.

"Where is it? Where's the medical bag?" I asked in anger.

"Like I'm going to tell you, you only lock it away, like you've done with everything else" He said while he looked at me.

"A doctor needs his medical bag" Shuu sighed while he put the two half's of towel in the bowl of water. I sighed while I watched him rinse the towels with both hands but then his left hand went on the bed covers. My eyes widened while he lifted them, I quickly forced them back down and out of his hand. Shuu sighed and looked at me while he put his glasses closer to his eyes.

"Now what?" He asked in just a calm voice while he looked at me with his purple eyes.

"You idiot! I might be naked under here!" I said but Shuu just laughed.

"There's no might about it, you are naked" Shuu laughed while my eyes widened some more and I just felt my body become really hot.

"You idiot! Get out! Let me get dressed before you do anything!" I shouted but Shuu smirked

"Putting your pants on will just make your hips worse" Shuu said while he grabbed the covers.

"Then I get in my boxers!" I shouted and grabbed at his wrist but he grabbed mine with his other hand. He then frowned at me with that evil look of his, but then he let go off me and leaned in his wheelchair.

"Fine" he sighed while he pushed his wheelchair out of the room.

"Hurry up though!" he shouted while closing the door.

"Oh thank god!" I thought.

Once I was happy that he was out I sat at the end of the bed, I saw my clothes folded up on the chair in front of the two beds. I sighed while I stood up but my hips strained and I fell onto the bed on my back. This sounded a loud thud and I let out a scream. I laid still while closing my eyes but I quickly ran to the bed room door to stop Shuu from rolling in.

"What happened?!" Shuu shouted while I kept the door shut

"Kazuaki let me in god damn it!" Shuu snapped.

"I'm fine!" I snapped but Shuu kicked the door.

"I swear I'm fine! Don't worry" I said while Shuu stopped kicking the door.

"Fine, if you say so. But be more careful you idiot, don't want both of us in wheelchairs" Shuu said, I let go of the door and got in some boxers and my shirt. Then I sat on the bed and called Shuu in.

Shuu kicked the door open and pushed his wheelchair back in front of me and the bed. He held one half of a towel in his right hand but with his left hand he opened my legs. My eyes widened while Shuu leaned forward and lifted my top up with his left hand. He then placed the towel on my right side on my hip.

"Hold that there" He said while I did what I was told and he placed the other part of the towel on my other side. I looked at him while he looked at me.

"Kazuaki, you don't regret what happened yesterday do you?" asked Shuu while he looked at me with worried eyes that I've never seen before.

"Erm" I stuttered not knowing what to say...

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Pt6****:**

Shuu x Kazuaki Hatoful boyfriend...

WARNING THERE WILL BE BOYXBOY LOVE! DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!

They will be in human form! AND THERE WILL BE SPOILERS TO THE GAME!

**Last time:** Poor Kazuaki is suffering from hip pain :'( And he's been ask an awkward question...

"Well?" Shuu asked while I was just sat frozen in shock. I don't want to say! If I say something wrong he might hurt me!.

"Erm, not really" I stuttered while I didn't know what else to say.

"Not really? Hmm" Shuu sighed while he pressed down on my side. I gasp a little painful gasp while I held his wrist which lead to the hand that was on my side.

"Just tell me one thing... Did I rape you?" asked Shuu while he still looked at me with a sad face which I didn't like the look of.

"N-no! Of course not" I answered while a small smile was on Shuu's face.

"Ho, ho. I'm glad" Shuu smiled while he kissed my hand which had hold of his wrist.  
>"Why did you think that?" I asked while Shuu looked up to me.<p>

"Wouldn't have thought you'll have sex with me willingly, differently not for your first time" Shuu said.

"My thoughts exactly" I thought while sighing but I was kissed by Shuu on my lips.

"But I'm glad, It was fascinating for me to watch your reactions. I never knew a man could gasp so loud" Shuu laughed while I looked away from him.

"Kazuaki" Shuu said and I looked at him then we kissed.

"I meant every world last night" Shuu said.

"So you" I stuttered but Shuu stopped me half threw.

"Yes I have got "feelings" for you and I do indeed enjoy your physic. And I do like your stupid golden eyes and hair... But your still a fucking idiot" Shuu mumbled like it was hard for him to say. I smiled at him as it felt good to hear him say that.

"I have feelings for you to" I smiled but Shuu sighed at my words.

"I know you idiot" Shuu sighed while he removed his hand and the towel off my hip. He then moved his long hair away from his eyes as it seemed he still had it down from yesterday. He then leaded on his wheelchair stretching his back. It seemed he was in pain but then I remembered his bandage.

"Your bandage!" I snapped while Shuu looked at me puzzled like if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Huh" Shuu mumbled while he looked at me.

"Yesterday you said your bandage needed changing" I said while he looked down.

"Oh yeah" He said like he just remembered but then he looked at me. He then rolled his wheelchair backwards and got hold of a tie. He then pushed his wheelchair back forward to me but then he covered my eyes with the tie.

"What the hell!" I shouted while my body started to shake in fear.

"Calm down, I need to go in my medical bag for a bandage and I can't allow you to see where it is" Shuu said tying a knot behind my head.

"Anyways, if I wanted to kill you I would have done it ages ago or last night as you slept like a log" laughed Shuu while he gently kissed my head. He then removed his hands from the tie and I heard his wheelchair move forward.

I could only hear what he was doing while I heard a door open and rustling. I then head a zip being forcefully opened and closed. Then rustling sounded and the door closed, the wheelchair came to me. Once the sounds stopped I felt Shuu's hands go on both of my cheeks. He then French kissed me and our tongues wrapped together.

"This man isn't even French!" a voice screamed in my head while our lips parted.

"Oh how interesting" Shuu said in a twisted voice like always.

"Now what?" I wondered.

"Your reactions when I touch you now have doubled... I don't usually get this when I blindfold people," Shuu laughed.

"It may because you were going to kill them?!" I thought but he kissed me again. I then placed my hands on the tie and pulled it down away from my eyes. They met by his purple eyes while he smiled a sweet smile at me again. I looked down to the bandage in his hand, I grabbed it while he grabbed at the tie.

He unfastened the tie and removed it from my neck. I was so happy I could see again, I calmed down quickly because of Shuu's sweet smile. I sat back up and looked at Shuu however he grabbed at his shirt and jumper and took them off.

Yet again my eyes widened at the topless Shuu and they stuck on his smooth skin. However I shook my head and started to unwrap his bandage around his waist.

"Just like I showed you" stuttered Shuu while sitting forward in his wheelchair so I could wrap the bandage all around him to take it off.

"Ok" I said while I slowly unwrapped the bandage...

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Pt7****:**

Shuu x Kazuaki Hatoful boyfriend...

WARNING THERE WILL BE BOYXBOY LOVE! DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!

They will be in human form! AND THERE WILL BE SPOILERS TO THE GAME!

**Last time:** unwrapping Shuu and blindfolding Kazuaki :D

I finely unwrapped the bandage and took it off Shuu. I looked down to three bruises on Shuu's side which were covered in dry blood. I sighed but then Shuu placed his hands on the bruises and felt around them. I watched clueless and interested as I've always been surprise of Shuu's skills of being a doctor. (Whenever he isn't laughing like a crazy man that is)

I mean my hips are lots better than they were this morning and it's thanks to him. I slightly smiled to myself but Shuu noticed so I quickly changed my facial expression.

"Huh, so you do have an interest in my body. Ho ho ho, how interesting" laughed Shuu but then he gasped in pain and I looked down to his hands which were pressing on his bruises.

"No, don't!" I snapped while removing his hands from his bruises.

"You'll only make yourself worse" I said tightening my hold of his wrists.

"Alright" Shuu smiled and I let go off him while sighing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to grab at you" I sighed and I held the clean bandage and wrapped it around Shuu.

"Idiot, you never grabbed at me harshly" Shuu sighed while he put his head to the side and leaned on his hand, which leaned on the arm on the wheelchair. I wrapped the Bandage around him tightly making sure it wouldn't fall off easily. Once I was done Shuu looked down at my work with a frowned face.

"I've done it wrong?" I asked but he sighed.

"No, its fine. A bit sloppy but it'll do" Shuu sighed so I let go off the bandage and ripped the spar off with my teeth. I then placed it back to Shuu, he was going to blindfold me but I was already asleep...

(Because of him being asleep we are now Shuu! Yay!)

I held the spare bandage while Kazuaki dosed off, he sat perfectly straight while he slept. But then he plopped on his back on the bed making a fait moaning sound while he slept. I frown at him but then I looked at the mirror cupboard in the corner of the room. I placed the bandage on my lap and pushed my wheelchair in front of it. I opened it I looked at the pile of my clothes and lifted it. Underneath was my medical bag. I knew Kazuaki wouldn't dare to touch my pile of clothes since I scared him half to death last time he dared to touch it.

"Oh, his scared face does indeed feed my thirst for evilness" I thought but then I chuckled to myself as I opened my medical bag and placed the bandage in it and closed it back up. While I placed everything back I thought for a second.

"Huh, I actually do find that idiot interesting"

I closed the door and turned my wheelchair towards Kazuaki and I looked at him flat out on both of our beds. However my stomach rumbled so I went over to Kazuaki and kicked him.

"Kazuaki" I said but his sleeping moan answered.

"Kazuaki!" I shouted but yet again his sleeping moan answered. I frowned at him and put the bed covers on my bed over him. I could just reach with my left arm. I sighed and went into the front room. I was hungry but with this damn wheelchair I can't do anything. So I picked up Kazuaki phone and went in his contact list for someone to help me.

"Ryouta, no his smile gives me head headache. Sakuya, no I rather kill myself with all the shit that comes out his mouth. Yuuya differently not, he'll popularly kill me. Okosan, no way! Be like digging a dill in my head" I thought while going through Kazuaki's contacts.

"Huh, the other names on here I don't even know. Sigh, fine I just call for pizza" I said while talking to myself so I went to the bookshelf and got the yellow pages (if that's a thing) out. I found the number for the local pizza place and ordered a wormpizzar (because birds eat worms :p)

However when it was time to give out information for payment I found Kazuaki's wallet so I opened it and everything was inside. His card number, phone number and even his bank details. I used Kazuaki's card of course, and put everything back how it was.

Once that was done I brushed my long hair.

"That dumb bird, leaving information like that lying around" I thought but then I stopped brushing my hair and looked where I found Kazuaki's wallet. Nothing else was there and I sighed. I guess deep inside I wanted that damn key to the cupboard with sharp objects in.

"I just want I quick look, I won't hurt Kazuaki... I just want to look! It calls to me" I thought while I kept brushing my hair...

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Pt8****:**

Shuu x Kazuaki Hatoful boyfriend...

WARNING THERE WILL BE BOYXBOY LOVE! DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!

They will be in human form! AND THERE WILL BE SPOILERS TO THE GAME!

**Last time:** Shuu's calling for the locked cupboard

(We're back as Kazuaki :D)

I opened my eyes feeling so warm while I felt something smooth wrapped around my body. However I smelt the air and I could smelt pizza. I sat up and my stomach rumbled, I held it while I let out a little moan. I looked where I was and I was in my bed and under the covers.

"Huh, Shuu must of done this and tucked me in" I thought while I slowly stood up and put loose pants on. I then walked into the front room however I walked... Well more like fell over Shuu.

I fell to floor and held my hips in pain. Shuu sighed at me while I looked up to his frowned face and disappointed eyes.

"You idiot" he mumbled while I sat up however my phone buzzed. I looked over while Shuu did the same. I stood up and walked over to my phone and opened it.

"Huh, it's a text message from Yuuya" I smiled and read the text however Shuu drove his wheelchair into my leg. I looked down to him with a frowned face.

"What does he want? I thought he hated you" Shuu said.

"He hates you" I mumbled while I texted him back however my phone was snatched off me.

"Hey!" I snapped while Shuu read my text message that I sent Yuuya out loud so I could hear him.

"Can't today, lifted something to heavy while moving things around again. So my hips hurt, I can't walk anywhere, I'm totally useless today. I see how I feel tomorrow" Shuu said while he looked at me with his angry purple eyes.

"What the hell are you planning with him?!" Shuu snapped, his voice filled with angry and his eyes like daggers.

"Only a day trip" I stuttered while my phone went off again while Shuu read that message too.

"Ok! Once you let me know I let everyone else know, be good for us all to go out together... *Sigh* that even means the doctor -_-, he can join to so you can drag. Erm I mean wheel him with you lol. Just keep him away from me and any hills (You get why he says the hill thing later on :)) ^_^ adieu Yuuya" Shuu read lowing his head.

He placed my phone in front of me and I snatched it off him.

"How dare you do that! You had no right!"I shouted and walked into the kitchen. I saw half an eaten pizza on the side on a plate so I picked it up. A put the piece in my mouth and put the plate in the sink however my waist was grabbed and I was pulled down.

I fell onto Shuu's lap and he wrapped his arms around me.

"No, let go! Don't touch me!" I shouted while wriggling in his arms. Shuu sighed while his hold tightened.

"No, my hips" I gasped and lowered my head.

"Just remember who you belong to," Shuu said while he laughed

"Ho ho ho" laughed Shuu while I looked over to him.

"What?" I asked however Shuu smirked at me. He let go off me while he sat back on his wheelchair.

"To put it in simpler terms, you gave yourself to me. You can't go and pick another man now" Shuu sighed while looking away.

"Wait, wait! He's jealous of Yuuya?" I thought while I looked to him looking at me with a frowned face.

"What?" Shuu mumbled but I looked away

"N-nothing" I stuttered and ate the pizza while I stood up. I put the pizza in my mouth again and held my hips. They were hurting again but Shuu kicked me in the back of the legs so I looked to him.

"Huh" I sighed

"I do it more gently next time ok, so stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Shuu said in anger and I looked at him puzzled. But then a hot chill went up my spine and I shot backwards away from him

"Next time! There won't be a next time!" I screamed full of embarrassment.

"Ho ho ho, is that a challenge Kazuaki?" Shuu laughed.

"No!" I said but Shuu looked at me with just an evil smirk.

"I accept this challenge" laughed Shuu and he rolled out of the kitchen.

"Shuu wait!" I shouted but I heard him laugh

"To late now!" He laughed...

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Pt9****:**

I put my hands on my head while Shuu still laughed.

"God I hate him!" I thought while blushing harshly but then I removed my hands from my head. I walked into the bedroom and closed the door. I put my scarf on but then I opened the side cupboard door and saw the key to the locked draw with sharp objects. It was on a chain so I put it around my neck and under my scarf and shirt.

Luckily I put it away after tea in here before Shuu came onto me. I thought this was a stupid place to put it over night but I know Shuu's to tried in the mornings to route around in draws. That's why his desk was so messy at the school.

Once I was happy Shuu couldn't see the chain I walked back onto the front room to find Shuu sat on his wheelchair brushing his long hair. He was struggling to get a knot out behind his head because of his wheelchair. I walked over to him and stood behind him and snatched the brush off him. I then parted his hair over his shoulders and brushed the back of it.

Shuu sighed while I carefully brushed out the big knot but it wasn't coming out so I held the back of his head and lowered his head. Of course Shuu wasn't happy about this but he just huffed and said nothing. I kept my hand there and brushed harshly and the knot loosened. I kept on brushing until the knot was gone, it didn't take long. I stopped brushing and stroked his silky hair to make sure the knot was gone.

I smiled as it was so I patted Shuu's shoulders.

"There!" I smiled but Shuu huffed and looked at me with frowned eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Thanks" Shuu sighed and put his hair in his hair bobble. I sighed while that sounded like it was hard to say or something.

"How about tomorrow" Shuu said while looking over his shoulder to me while I raised my left eyebrow.

"What about tomorrow" I asked.  
>"Going out, I've been stuck in here to long! Even if it does mean I will see those annoying brats!" Shuu sighed and I smiled at him for relief.<p>

"Of course, I text Yuuya" I smiled and took out my phone out of my pocket and text Yuuya. However as I did Shuu looked at me with a little smirk.

"What?" I asked.

"You dirty bastard" Shuu laughed so I looked at him.

"Ho ho ho, you thought I meant sex!" Shuu laughed while I looked back to my phone.

"Of course not!" I stuttered.

"Oh I never expected you to have a dirty mind." Laughed Shuu.

"Oh shut up!" I snapped and read the message I was going to send Yuuya.

"Tell everyone tomorrow's ok :) My back and hips should be healed then and the doctor is complaining about being locked in anyways. Text me back when you sorted everything out" I read in my head and smiled while I sent it. However I looked at Shuu who was now reading a newspaper.

"Hey" I said while Shuu looked at me

"Are we going to tell the others anything?" I asked while Shuu sighed and put the newspaper on his lap.

"If you mean telling them that we're together then go ahead. Not like they wouldn't tell anyways" Shuu sighed lifting his newspaper back up and read it again.

"We're together?" I mumbled under my voice.

"Don't you think so?" Shuu asked I looked at him in shock while he frowned at me.

"Well erm" I stuttered while pausing

"Err, you are new at this... Usually after living with the same man for two months then sharing his bed and then having sex with him. It means you have an interest in them, idiot" Shuu sighed.

"I do have an interest in you. But I never thought of being in a relationship with you" I said without think about Shuu's reactions to my words.

"Huh... And why not?" Shuu asked.

"I because I hated you" I said not thinking about not saying it but Shuu rolled over to me and looked up to me.

"Plus I thought I'll be disappointing Nageki" I sighed.

"So it was a mistake" Shuu sighed.

"No you idiot! I love you, you fat bird!" I snapped but closed my mouth while Shuu looked at me in shocked.

"I'm not fat, its muscle" Shuu sighed while backing away from me.

"And I love you too" Shuu mumbled beneath his breath while lifting the newspaper off his lap and over his face. I smiled at him while I walked to him and removed the newspaper from his face. He looked at me with a bright red face while his eyes were widened.

"Sorry I couldn't hear you" I smiled but Shuu frowned at me.

"Get your ears tested then you idiot, I'm not repenting myself" Shuu sighed trying to lift the newspaper over his face again but I stopped him.

I leaned to him while his cheeks went redder and his eyes opened some more. He leaned back on his wheelchair while my lips went near to his. I then kissed him on his lips while his face turned bright red and he looked away from me.

"I'll sit on you" I laughed but Shuu pulled me on his lap anyway. I sat on his lap while I smiled at him.

"Are you getting embarrass?" I laughed.

"And if I were, ho ho ho" Shuu laughed.

We both smiled at each other while Shuu sighed.

"I love you, you fucking idiot" Shuu said while he looked at me with his bright red face.

"I love you too, you fat bird" I laughed and hugged him.

"I'm not fat" he sighed holding me back...

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Pt10****:**

I sat on Shuu's lap of awhile as we just held each other. Some parts I fell asleep on him but he read his newspaper anyways. After awhile he started too struggled under me so I looked down to him.

"What's wrong" I asked while I unwrapped my arms from his neck.

"You're heavy" Shuu mumbled while he tried to push me off.

"You're crushing me" Shuu gasped

"Oh, sorry" I said and I got off Shuu while he moved his legs. However he looked at me.

"Have I told you that my business with the Hawk part has ended?" Shuu asked.

"Of course, you told me ages ago" I said while I looked at the time.

7:00

"Huh, today's gone fast" I said

"Of course, you were asleep for the half of it" Shuu mumbled.

"Well, I'm off to bed!" I yawned but Shuu frowned at me.

"Right after tea of course" I said while I walked into the kitchen and Shuu laughed.

After we ate, we went to bed... However before we went to sleep I got a text message from Yuuya.

"Salutations Mr Nanaki! We will all be at eleven o'clock tomorrow, I'll ring you before to remind you ;) Adieu Yuuya".

After I read the text to Shuu we fell asleep, I slept like a log as usual but soon enough morning came...

Morning :D!

My eyes opened slowly however in my mind I heard Nageki's voice in my head.

"I'm at peace brother... I'm glad you found happiness... I accept this" Nageki's voice repeated in my mind. I smiled a small smile however I heard Shuu moan next to me.

"Err, I hate mornings!" He moaned while talking all of the bed covers off me and wrapped them around himself.

"Shuu" I said while he put the bed covers over his head.

"What" He sighed.

"I when we go out to day I want to look at beds" I said while I sat up.

"Why?" he sighed

"Well we might as well get a double bed since you always drag me in bed" I said but then Shuu looked over to me with his tired eyes.

"Ok" He said while he looked away from me and sighed.

"He's really isn't a morning person" I thought but then my phone rang so I answered it.

"Err, put it on loud speaker" Shuu groaned so I did not bothering to fight back.

"Salutations Mon amie! It is nine o'clock in the morning!" Yuuya voice sounded filled with laughter and joy.

"Err, why the hell is he ringing at this time!" Shuu snapped while covering his face with more of the bed covers.

I just looked at him with a frowned face.

"I hope I didn't wake you but don't forget we're all meeting at eleven. Everyone's free so we'll all be there. You might as well eat breakfast and get ready. You got two hours to do so as you need to help the poor fat bird... As he isn't the greatest bird to be with in the mornings... Anyway we're meeting at Sunlit Cafe so I see you there Mr Nanaki, adieu" Yuuya said with his happy voice and we both put the phone down at the same time.

I sighed while I looked at Shuu next to me facing away from me.

"You heard him, we better get ready" I said while I got off the bed. I got dressed putting my blue shirt on and my cream jumper over it. I then put my black pants on however once I was dressed I looked at Shuu still laid in the bed.

"Shuu" I sighed

"Alright! I get out in a minute!" Shuu sighed while moving a little in the bed. I sighed and walked out of the room and into the kitchen then I looked in the food cupboards.

"Hmm... Pancakes!" I smiled to myself while I got everything ready and slowly made them. While I was preparing the food I heard Shuu walking around in the bedroom next door. I stopped to listen closely and he was indeed walking.

I never heard his wheelchair wheels squeak or them rolling around. I smiled a small smile while getting a pan out of the cupboard. I continued to cook...

A few minutes pasted and I was flipping the pancakes however I heard a noise behind me so I looked around. However before I did arms went around me and I stood still.

"Were you serious this morning? About the bed?" Shuu asked while holding me tighter.

"Yes, I'm sick of rolling into the gap between mine and your bed, I'm losing sleep" I sighed while I moved the two pancakes around the pan.

"Should you be standing and walking around?" I asked

"My side is better, if I keep sitting down then it won't heal. So I'll start slowly walking again" Shuu said and I looked to him over my shoulder. However I needed to look up a bit as he was a little taller than me.

"God I forgot how tall he is" I thought while I looked back to the pan.

"What's wrong? Why did you just look at me?" Shuu asked.

"Just forgot how tall you were, I'm use of looking down at you all the time that's all" I said while I tried to move out of Shuu's arms but he never let go.

"I need to get the plates" I sighed

"I get them, I might as well become useful" Shuu said while letting go off me and walking to the cupboard with the plates in. He placed them next to the cooker for me and I put one of the pancakes on each. I then put the pan in the skin and got a plate.

I walked to the front room and sat down on the sofa while Shuu sat next to me with his plate. We both ate however my phone buzzed. I stopped eating and sighed while I read the text.

"Its 10:30 Mon amie! Don't be late ;) Yuuya"

I closed the message and put the phone down.

"He worries too much" I sighed

"Yuuya again? I bet he's texted that to everybirdy" Shuu sighed but then his phone buzzed and he looked at it. He then showed me and it was the same text as mine.

"See" Shuu sighed while putting his phone back in his pocket.

"I'm shocked that he kept your number" I giggled while I ate the last piece of the pancake.

"Me too" Shuu sighed while taking my plate from me so I looked at him.

"I wash up" he said standing up and walking in the kitchen.

While Shuu washed up I walked into the bedroom and opened the side cupboard next to the bed. I opened it and got the key to the looked draw out and put it on my neck under my shirt. I looked in the mirror and it wasn't clearly to be seen. The chain was long so even if I have my top buttons unfastened the key wouldn't been seen. (- This is important) It just look like a normal chain to the unknowing eye...

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

**Pt11****:**

Once I was happy that it was hidden, I put my scarf on around my neck and went back into the front room. Shuu was there putting his black coat on so I walked next to him and put my cream coat on. He looked at me then at the wheel chair and held his arms around his own waist.

"Hmm, we should bring the wheelchair with us" Shuu sighed while sitting on the wheelchair and leaned on it.

"Err, I can't walk for long" Shuu moaned and I opened the door and walked behind Shuu's wheelchair and pushed him out of the flat and locked the door. You see our flat is on the ground floor of a two level flat. We have one bathroom, bedroom and kitchen.

Anyways I slowly walked and wheeled Shuu to the cafe where we were meeting the others. But of course we heard them before we saw them.

"Coo, coo! (Okosan wants to visit the cake shop!) Coo, coo!" Okosan shouted while I walked to the voices but then I saw Yuuya, Ryouta, Sakuya, Okosan and Anghel sat together around a table with two seats free. Okosan didn't have a seat as he sat on Ryouta's shoulder. I smiled while I pushed Shuu over and they all looked at us.

Ryouta was the only one to smile at us while Sakuya and the others gave us evils.

"Salutations, please sit down" Yuuya smiled changing his evil face while I looked down to Shuu. However he sighed and stood up at that moment Yuuya, Angel and Sakuya all looked at him in shock.

"He-he" stuttered Yuuya

"The dark lord can walk!" Angel said in shock while Shuu sat down on the chair and huffed.

"Of course but not far" Shuu sighed.

"He's been taking pain killers twice a day and their making him a lot better" I said while I sat next to Shuu however Sakuya coughed so I looked at him. He sligly pointed to his neck and coughed again. My eyes widened and lifted up my shirt collar.

"Shit, I must have love marks on my neck from that night" I thought while I looked at Sakuya again. I was shocked he told me, I thought he would have kicked off.

"Anyways, what should we do" Ryouta said while smiling and Yuuya stood up and walked next to me.

"I think Mr Nanaki needs a rest from the doctor" Yuuya smiled while I heard Shuu groan.

"No way" Shuu mumbled

"Oh come on! You have to learn to trust him! I might be more good looking than you" Yuuya smiled but Shuu stopped him there.  
>"Excuse me!" Shuu snapped while I put my hand on my head.<p>

"But he choose you so that gotta show you something" Yuuya said while I removed my hand off my head and I looked at Yuuya in shock.  
>"What!" Anghel snapped in shock<p>

"Coo, coo (Okosan does not understand) Coo coo" Okosan said.

"Mr Nanaki doesn't usually have his shirt collar pulled up or his scarf so tightly around his neck" Yuuya said while pointing at me and Shuu.

"You two are together!" Yuuya said in angry voice.

"What's it's to you" Shuu sighed

"Oh nothing" Yuuya said while he held his hands together and placed them on his chest.

"Just disappointed" Yuuya sighed but then he went on his knees in front of me and held my hands. My eyes widened while I looked in Yuuya's sky blue eyes and hair while a light pink formed on my cheeks.

"Just I hoped I would have his heart" Yuuya sighed however arms wrapped around my neck while Shuu dragged me from Yuuya's hold. He growled in anger while giving Yuuya his dagger look. I held his arms and looked back at him.

"Touch him again and I'll kill you" Shuu threatened while Yuuya stood up and wrapped the back of his neck.

"Alright" stuttered Yuuya.

Shuu let go off me and sighed.

"Anyways, shall we all look around shops together?" Ryouta smiled breaking the tension between everybirdy.

"Yes that sounds like a wonderful idea" I smiled and stood up, I then pulled Shuu's chair away from the table and god was it heavy. Shuu is really a fat bird. However I never said anything to him while I smiled down at him.

"You want some help getting in your wheelchair?" I asked but Shuu stood up.

"No, I need to start walking now I'm healed but I go back in when I get tried" Shuu answered while I nodded in response.

"What!" Yuuya said sounding disappointed.

"Oh sorry... You're not killing me by pushing me down a hill in that damn thing (Reason why Yuuya said the hill thing in the text before). ho ho ho" Shuu laughed while holding his right side. I looked at him with worried eyes but he smiled at me and held my right hand. I held back while I looked at him.

"How cute" chuckled Ryouta

"Coo, coo (Okosan thinks it's creepy but I accept!) Coo, coo!" Okosan said well he more shouted it.

"If you keep this at a low level then I accept" Sakuya said in his snobbish and rube voice.

I smiled while Shuu just sighed at them. I knew that Yuuya and Anghel weren't truly happy about this but they weren't going to say anything.

After that we all went to together looking around some shops. I wheeled Shuu's empty wheelchair for two hours but he then go in it and stayed there. We did look at a bed shop but we almost died at the price they were asking for. So we walked out and joined back with the others.

It was a fun day, I enjoyed the fresh air and it seemed Shuu did to. At three o'clock we all parted ways and went home..

When we got home we both went straight to bed but we didn't get to sleep straight away so I looked at Shuu next to me. However he looked at me but then he got on top of me and put his glasses on. After that he looked down to me again while I looked up at him. He then held my wrists and leaned for a kiss but I moved my head to the side.

"You don't need to pin me down" I said while Shuu let go off me and placed his hands on the bed.

"I can perfectly kiss you by myself" I smiled and then we kissed. I then looked up to him with a smile.

"You shouldn't worry about Yuuya" I said but Shuu sighed at my words.

"I just don't want to lose someone I love to someone else again... Even though you are an idiot" Shuu said.

"Well I'm not going anywhere and anyway Yuuya's too young for me. Isn't he nineteen?" I said

"Yes but aren't I holder than you?" Shuu asked me

"Only by a few months but we're both twenty seven, stupid" I said with mumbling at bit. Shuu then smiled at me with his sweet smile.

"What?" I asked but Shuu never answered he kissed my left cheek and then he kissed at my neck on the left side. I moved my head to the side while I held the bed sheets while I clearly felt his lips on my neck. I held in my moans and gasps while he carried on but his hand went up my shirt.

My eyes widened and I grabbed at his wrist to stop him.

"No, don't" I gasped

"Just relax" Shuu mumbled while he put his right hand under my shirt. I closed my eyes while I felt his smooth but cold hand stroke at my chest softly. Shuu then stopped kissing my neck and he kissed my closed lips. I kissed back and we started to snogg, I wrapped my arms around Shuu's neck while we both moaned. However, Shuu's hand moved from under my shirt to under my pants and boxers.

My eyes widened and I gasped, I then moved my lips away from his while he rubbed his hand roughly on my, well you know ;).

"No! Don't touch there!" I gasped while I held his wrist trying to remove his hand. However he rubbed even harder while I closed my eyes. Shuu then lifted my shirt with his other hand and he kissed up and down it.

I moaned while I kept still but my body started to shake, I was so scared. I've never done this with anyone before and the last time we had sex I can't remember it as my mind was all fuzzy. But this time my mind was clear, I could fell everything so clearly that he did to me.

A few minutes later, I opened my eyes while I looked down to Shuu licking and kissing my chest but then he moved his head down.  
>"Oh no!" I thought while I watched him licked down my chest to my pants he then unfastened the button my pants. However even before he could pull them down I held his wrists and he looked up to me.<p>

"I-I'm not r-ready for that" I stuttered however he pulled at my pants so I grabbed them.

"Please!" I said like if I was snapping it. Shuu sighed at my words and let go off my pants and moved his head back to mine.

"Do you want to stop?" Shuu asked and I nodded in response.

"I'm sorry" I sighed knowing Shuu wanted a lot more however he huffed and held his side.

"Err, don't worry about it" Shuu mumbled

"My side is killing me anyways" Shuu said.

"You should take those pain killers" I said.

"Yeah" Shuu sighed

"Let me get them for you, lay down and rest" I said while fastening my button on my pants.

"Ok" Shuu sighed while he got off me and laid down.

Once he got off me I went and got two of his pain killers and I glass of water. I returned to the bedroom and passed them to him. I got in bed and sat next to him while he took the tablets. He then leaned over me and slammed the glass on the side table next to the bed. He then pushed me on my back and laid on top of me like always. However I wrapped my arms around his neck while he looked down at me with a smile.

"What?" I asked

"Usually you're pushing me off" Shuu chuckled.

"Don't complain" I mumbled and Shuu laughed at my words. We then kissed and went to sleep...

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**Pt12****:**

I walked and laughed with Ryouta and Sakuya. I went to town with them, oh and I enjoyed my time without Shuu. I never was frowned out or hear twisted laughs or giggles. I actually enjoyed my time with the kids.

We walked together to my flat and we entered, I put my bags on the coffee table however we all heard metal clash together. We all froze while Ryouta closed the door but then we all heard a loud and twisted laugh.

The laughter was loud and we all froze in fear as it was no doubt Shuu. I looked back at Ryouta and Sakuya while the sound of metal sounded again but then he held my hand on my neck.

"Oh no" I stuttered while the kids looked at me with worried eyes.

"Is that Iwamine?" Sakuya asked in fear but my eyes widened.

"The k-k-key?" I stuttered

"Huh, what key?" Ryouta asked me in confusion

"You need to get out!" I shouted pushing Ryouta and Sakuya towards the front door.

"Sir?" They both asked confused.

"Just go!" I snapped opening the door however a harsh force made me let go off the door. My eyes widened while I felt a body leaned over mine. I looked over my shoulders but I was meat by Shuu smirking down at me looking at me if I was a piece of meat. His eyes and smirk were so twisted, he looked very angry.

"And were the hell do you think you're going?" Shuu asked clearly in anger however before I could answer I flew into the wall. I slammed against the wall but then I heard chocking. I quickly opened my eyes but they widened, me and Ryouta were pushed together into a wall. But Sakuya was held by his neck pinned on the wall, Shuu was pinning him on the wall!

He had a huge smirk on his face, blood slid down his chin however in his right hand he had a sharp cutting knife. My eyes widened in fear.

"No, Shuu!" I shouted but he looked over to me lowering his head. His purple eyes shone as they were filled with hatred and want. He smirked at me but then he thrusted the knife in Sakuya's stomach. He screamed in pain as I pushed Ryouta behind me, I then ran to Shuu and held his right arm.

"Stop it!" I shouted pulling his weak arm however as I did the knife slid out of Sakuya's stomach ripping the new wound even more. Blood spilt on the floor and slid down the knife so I stopped, I looked to Sakuya's light blue eyes which had tears in the corner of them. He was in pain, but then Shuu pulled his arm free from my hold and pulled out the knife in Sakuya's stomach. His arm then swung towards me and cut my left cheek.

I backed away while I held my cheek but then I heard a slash and a harsh thud.

"No!" Ryouta screamed and I looked to Sakuya lying on the floor. Shuu kicked him onto his back and I just saw his white eyes. Sakuya was dead!

His stomach was ripped apart and his throat was slashed open. His blood covered the carpet and formed a blood puddle. Shuu went down to his knees while I stood in front of Ryouta with my bleeding cheek. Shuu put two figures inside the open wound on Sakuya's neck. He ripped the wound open more and placed his figures deeper inside. He then removed them and put them in his mouth. He sucked the blood off his figures but then he looked at me and Ryouta.

He smirked while he stood up, he looked down to his blood covered knife. He wrapped it all over his white doctor coat while he walked to us. I pushed Ryouta even closer to the wall while I stood tall in front of him.

"What good will this do!" shouted a voice in my head. However my scarf was grabbed and I was thrown onto the floor. That wasn't the worst of it, I landed on top of Sakuya's dead body. I gasped while I backed off him while looking down to my blood stain clothes. However I then heard Ryouta scream.

I quickly turned my head and saw Ryouta with his face turned to the right side while his left hand was being slowly pierced by the knife. I stood up and ran to Shuu and held his arm which lead the hand with the knife. However this hand was his left arm.

He was a lot stronger than me, no matter how hard I pulled he still dug the knife in Ryouta's hand.

"Shuu!" I snapped while I used all of my force to remove Shuu's hand from the knife, I then stood between him and Ryouta.

Shuu looked at me with his twisted eyes which were filled with a black cloud. It was like he was under a curse but I knew his thirst for blood was over taking him. However I saw my key on the chain around his neck. I knew then he had more than one knife so I looked into his eyes through his red glasses.  
>"Just stop!" I shouted however my thoughts were right as Shuu pulled out another cutting knife. I backed more into Ryouta in fear but I had to protect him! I had to protect him from this mad man! I looked back to Ryouta's tearing blood red eyes while he pulled out the knife in his hand.<p>

He then grabbed at my shirt at the back keeping a tight hold of me in fear. However my hair was grabbed. I gasped in pain while Shuu dragged me forward by the hair, Ryouta let go of his hold of me while I was pulled away.

I held Shuu's left hand on my hair trying to make him let go off me.

"Let go!" I demanded however Shuu was stopped so I looked over and I saw Ryouta grabbing Shuu's right arm. I watched Shuu look at him with angry eyes but then he pushed me into the floor. I fell and slammed my head on the floor. I quickly looked over to Ryouta as he was held by Shuu. Shuu had hold of his jumper while he dragged if not more lifted Ryouta off the floor and walked to the other side of the room. Shuu left arm was indeed very strong, stupidly strong if you ask me.

I went on my hands and knees however a loud slam was sounded and I looked over. Ryouta was against the wall while Shuu held the knife in front of his face. I quickly stood up and ran to Shuu. However he moved so fast he slammed his knife on top of Ryouta's shoulder pinning him on the wall.

Ryouta sounded painful cries while he held the knife that pinned him on the wall. Shuu then turned to me. He then ran to me and wrapped his arms around me. I was stopped in my tracks to Ryouta as Shuu held me in his arms so tightly. With both strong arms around me I couldn't move! He was far stronger than me now that he was fully healed. I tried my best to get out of his hold but he grabbed at my wrists and smirked at me.

I looked at him in fear with small tears coming out of my eyes, which stung my open wound on my cheek. He then walked forward forcing me to walk backwards along with him. I looked over to Ryouta while he struggled to pull the knife out of his shoulder blade. However I fell over the couches arm and fell on to my back on top of the sofa.

Shuu fell onto of me, I held his wrists to try and stop him from doing any harm to me but he forced me to let go. He quickly got a medium knife out of his pocket as I saw three more knifes in both of his pockets.

He raised the knife on top of his head and he was aiming right for me. I covered my face in fear while closing my eyes. However the knife was slammed next to me, pinning my shirt to the sofa. Shuu then removed my arms away from my face and tied my hands together.

"No!" I shouted while struggling while Shuu pulled an angry face and tied my hands together with his tie. My hands were now tied together, but then I was turned onto my side and Shuu put a knife behind the strong knot that held my hands together. He dug the knife deep in the sofa and now I couldn't pull my hands free because I couldn't lift them.

"Shuu" I stuttered but then he licked my bleeding cheek.

"Ho ho ho, I must save the best to last my love. After all you are so dear to me" Shuu laughed. I pulled at my arms trying to rip the tie to free my hands while Shuu stroked his blood covered hand though my hair. I felt blood run down my forehead however he stopped so I looked up to him. He was staring right at Ryouta with evil eyes and he got off me.

"No wait!" I shouted while struggling but Shuu walked to Ryouta. Ryouta pulled at the knife in fear, his eyes widened but then he and Shuu were face to face...

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

**Pt13****:**

Shuu x Kazuaki Hatoful boyfriend...

WARNING THERE WILL BE BOYXBOY LOVE! DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!

They will be in human form! AND THERE WILL BE SPOILERS TO THE GAME!

Ryouta looked at Shuu with fearful eyes while he still tired to pull at the knife that was clearly dug into his shoulder blade. Shuu looked at the knife in Ryouta's shoulder which was covered in blood. However he removed Ryouta's hands from the knife and pulled it out of his shoulder with force.

Ryouta's blood burst out of the wound spilling on the carpet and covering Shuu in more blood. Shuu then grabbed Ryouta's hair and dragged him forward like he did to me. Ryouta grabbed at both of Shuu's hands which were holding his hair. I meanwhile tired to get free but then I heard a slam, I turned but my eyes widened.

Shuu with much force smashed Ryouta's head into the corner of the bookcase. That lead Ryouta's fragile skull crack in two with the harsh force. His lifeless body slammed on the floor while his blood from his skull splat everywhere. Shuu lowered himself while smiling a wide and huge smile while he laughed.  
>"Oh how I forget how fun this was! Oh how I miss it!" laughed Shuu holding his sides while doing so. However he closed his mouth and looked at me. I widened my eyes while I looked at Shuu's blood covered face, wide eyes and huge smile.<p>

"Oh but there's one more left isn't there" laughed Shuu while he walked in front of me. He went on his knees in front of me and looked down at me. He pulled the knife behind the knot that held my hands together. However he looked at it but then he looked at my face.

"Now, I do not want to destroy that beautiful body of yours" Shuu laughed.

"oh oh oh, how shall I kill my lover?" laughed Shuu while turned me onto my back and he sat on top of me.

He killed Sakuya by tearing his throat open and he killed Ryouta by smashing his head open. How was he going to kill me I wondered while I glared at his purple eyes which were under his blood splashed glasses.

"Oh how I want to play with my toy" he laughed while I looked at him with so much anger.

"Ho ho ho, how interesting... You're more festinating angry than you are while your flustered" Shuu laughed.

However he placed the knife on my chest where my heart was placed. His arm went upwards and with much force he slammed the knife in my chest. I screamed while I held his wrist that lead to the hand with the knife with my tied hands. However that did not make any difference at all. He still did it three times and the forth hard hit was his last.

Everything then went dark for me...

Or so I thought, as my eyes opened and I shot up gasping for air. I held my chest clearly feeling where Shuu stabbed me but then I looked around while breathless. I was in my room on mine and Shuu's bed. My body shook while I held my head with both of my hands.

"It was a nightmare" I gasped while I looked down to the sleeping Shuu next to me. His long brown hair covered his face while he sounded a light snore. I couldn't slow my breathing and my body wouldn't stop shaking. However I felt Shuu move towards me at that moment I yelled and backed away but I fell backwards out of the bed. A loud thud was sounded while Shuu shot up and turned on the lap, he then put his glasses on and looked at me.

He looked at me with tired eyes and a frowned face however his facial expression changed as he looked down to me with a sort of worried face.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a smooth and caring voice but I felt so much fear for him. The sight of his blooded covered face with that horrid smirk just stuck to my mind.

"Err, just get back in bed" he mumbled and slammed down on the bed.

"A-Actually I-I'm going to sleep on the sofa" I said however Shuu sat back up and looked at me with even more of a fed up face.

"Just get in" He mumbled tapping the empty space beside him however I stood up and walked towards the front room door. However my arm was grabbed which scared me, my only reaction was to turn around and hit him. So I turned swinging my hand however even before it touched Shuu's face he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't touch me! I'm not your fucking toy!" I screamed at him but he looked at me confused.

"My what?" He asked with a voice filled with tiredness.

"Oh forget it!" I shouted and pushed him away from me.

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted and walked into the front room and Shuu followed me. I stopped and turned around however I was met by Shuu's purple eyes. I backed away in fear however he grabbed my wrists and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"No! Let go of me!" I shouted while hitting his chest with both hands.

"Let go!" I screamed however he held me tighter, placed one of his hands on the back of my head and stroked my hair. My eyes widened and I stopped hitting him while I started to cry. I wrapped my arms around him and held him back while I cried.

"Did you have a dream about Nageki?" Shuu asked while holding me tighter.

"No" I cried and hold the back of Shuu's shirt.

"It was about you" I cried.

"About me? Why are you crying about a dream about me?" Shuu asked in confusion while I held his shirt harder.

"You killed me" I said but then I heard Shuu chuckled to himself.

"It's not funny!" I snapped while pushing him away from me however he dragged me back into his arms.

"I'm sorry" Shuu sighed holding me back close to him and kissing the top of my head gently.  
>"Haven't I told you I won't hurt you? You're too special to waste my energy to kill you... Don't you get that I love you, you idiot" Shuu said. I never answered I just held him and hid my crying face on his shirt.<p>

"Sigh, so this means you're now scared of me... Just great!" Shuu mumbled

"I'm not scared of you" I mumbled

"So why did you freak out when I grabbed at you? Or why did hit me when I hugged you?! Don't lie to me! Even with your face hidden I can tell when you're lying to me!" Shuu said sounding like he was more snapping it to me than anything. I sighed in response.

"I'm sorry" I cried while holding on to him tightly.

"Fine, I'll do something for Legumentine's" Shuu sighed while I looked up to him with shocked and crying eyes.

"What?" I asked while I rubbed at my eyes.

"I'm not going to repeat myself" Shuu sighed while I smiled a little smile at him...

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

**Pt14****:**

Shuu x Kazuaki Hatoful boyfriend...

WARNING THERE WILL BE BOYXBOY LOVE! DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!

They will be in human form! AND THERE WILL BE SPOILERS TO THE GAME!

I smiled a little smile at Shuu while he slightly blushed at his own words but then he pushed his glasses towards his eyes.

"Right, I'll sort it" Shuu said and he walked back to the bedroom while I stood still. I wrapped myself in my own arms while I walked to the sofa and laid on it. After some time I drifted off back to sleep...

(We are now Shuu! Yay!)

My eyes opened and my sight was fuzzy. I couldn't see anything just fate colours here and there. I reached out my hand and held my glasses. I put them on and to my relief I could see so I sat at the end of the bed. I held my head while I remember last night.

Kazuaki looking at me with just scared eyes, shaking in my arms and couldn't look at me in the eyes. I hated the sight of him like that... However I sighed and removed my hand from my head while my own voice was in my head.

"I'll do something for Legumentine's" I sighed in response.

"I don't even know what to do!" a voice shouted in my mind so I picked up my phone and went through my contact list. I stopped at Yuuya and stared at his name however I slammed my phone on the side and stood up.

"He might not have the same number on my contact list and if he did he wouldn't answer for me!" I thought and I slowly walked to the front room and got Kazuaki's phone.

I then looked down to him fast asleep on the sofa sounding a low snore. I sighed and pulled the blanket over him and he wrapped himself in it like a child would. He smiled a small smile while his golden hair shone bright. I sighed and went though his contact list and clicked on Yuuya.

I then walked into the bedroom and shut the door while I sat down waiting for Yuuya to answer.

"He's the most romantic bird I know. He charms all the girls who meet him" I thought however Yuuya answered the phone.

"Salutations Mon amie! How can I help you Mr Nanaki?" Yuuya said while a small laugh was in his voice.

"I wondered if you cou-" I said but Yuuya cut me off.

"D-d-d-Doctor! Why the hell are on Mr Nanaki's phone and why are you calling me?!" He snapped while I sighed.

"I want your advice" I sighed but then I heard Yuuya laughed loudly and he became breathless.

"If you don't fucking stop laughing I'll find you and kill you!" I snapped and Yuuya stopped laughing.

"Alright! Fine!" Yuuya snapped but with a laugh in his voice but then he paused.

"Can you meet me at twelve o'clock? In town at the Cafe we all ate at a month ago?" Yuuya said.

"Sure" I sighed

"Ok I see you there... I bid you adieu Dr Iwamine," Yuuya said and he put the phone down. I sighed and stood up and walked back into the front room and placed the phone back it was. I then looked at Kazuaki. He was still asleep so I looked at the clock.

10:49

I got a piece of paper and wrote a letter for Kazuaki. Once I wrote it I read it back to myself.

"Gone out, needed fresh air after being locked in this flat for two months. Don't need to worry about me. Be back between one and two. Shuu x"

"Hmm, that sounds ok" I mumbled and placed it on the coffee table. I got dressed in my purple shirt and black pants. I walked into the front room and kissed Kazuaki on the gently on the head and got my black coat, put it on and went out of the flat.

I slowly walked to the place I was meeting Yuuya, I walked through I park and passed different shops. I kept looking at my reflection in the windows however I stopped in front of a kitchen shop. I read the name of it.

"Kitchen accessories! All your kitchen needs are here!" I read while sighing and looked though the window. I saw knifes handing on the side wall while I smiled. However I shook my head and carried on walking.

I sighed to myself however I heard I voice I recognised so I stopped and looked over.

"Coo, coo! (Okosan won't allow Yuuya to walk into danger!) coo, coo" shouted Okosan clearly so I could hear it from a far. I sighed and walked to his loud voice.

"Coo, coo (Okosan will come with you!) coo" Okosan shouted again while his voice can clearer. However he was in sight as I saw him sat on Yuuya's shoulder.

Yuuya was smiling at him with his bright ice blue eyes and his smile was so wide.

"Either will I! You shall not face the dark lord by yourself!" Anghel shouted.

"Guys, guys. The doctors still weak, I'll be fine" Yuuya chuckled while he noticed me walking to them all. I also noticed that Ryouta was there too but he was severing food so he was clearly at work. I walked in front of them all with my hands in my pockets.

"Doctor, you're early. It's only quarter to eleven" Yuuya said while his smile disappeared from his face.

"I could say that for you" I mumbled while I blew a strain of hair away from my glasses.

"A gentleman is always early to meetings, even the ones he doesn't want to go too" Yuuya smiled while he looked at Ryouta.

"Ryouta, darling. Please could you go and get a glass of water for me and the do" Yuuya but I stopped him.

"I'd like to speak to you alone" I said while Yuuya looked at me with wide eyes.

"Fine" Yuuya sighed while Okosan flew off his shoulder and on to Anghel's.

"I bid all of you adieu" Yuuya smiled while bowing down and stand back straight back up.

"God he is really full of charm even to other guys" I thought however Yuuya walked past me.

"Coming Iwamine?" Yuuya said and I followed him away from the cafe...

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

**Pt15****:**

Shuu x Kazuaki Hatoful boyfriend...

WARNING THERE WILL BE BOYXBOY LOVE! DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!

They will be in human form! AND THERE WILL BE SPOILERS TO THE GAME!

**Last time: Shuu meets with Yuuya **

I walked beside Yuuya while he smiled and looked forward keeping his eyes off me.

"So, what did you need my advice for?" Yuuya asked while a clear hit of a small laugh was there.

"Legumentine's" I sighed while Yuuya looked at me in confusion.

"Legumentine's?" He asked but then he sounded a little scream and held his hands together and placed them on his chest. He looked at me with a sweet smile while I frowned at him.

"Showing your feelings to Mr Nanaki?" Yuuya said while he still smiled his big smile. I sighed at his words but then he laughed. I looked straight at him and he stopped laughing straight away while he looked at me with worried eyes.

"Look, I only came here because you're only the bird who I know who is romantic... So I wondered if you could give me some advice" I said. Yuuya looked at me but then he smirked.

"What's in it for me?" He smirked while I sighed.

"After all you did nearly kill me with that knife of yours" He continued

"What you want from me?" I sighed and stopped walking, Yuuya stood in front of me and smiled.

"I want any details you have about my family" Yuuya said and I sighed.

"Of course as I don't have any use for them now, ho ho ho" I laughed however Yuuya clammed his hands and smiled at me.

"So first thing first we need to organise a hotel" Yuuya said while my eyes widened

"Wh" I stuttered but Yuuya cut me half way through.

"After the romance you can give yourself to him" Yuuya said while I placed a hand on my head and sighed.

"Sorry I never meant to emba" but I stopped him from carrying on with a frowned face.

"I know of a place" Yuuya smiled and walked forward so I followed. I followed him to a small building, it was more like a hut more than anything. We went in and I was in shock, inside of the building was old and rustic. It felt so calm and warm. We walked in front of a desk together while I young girl smiled at us both.

"How can I help you" she smiled as it gave me a headache.

"Well hello princess, we wondered if you could show us one of your rooms here. This guy wants one" Yuuya smiled while he pointed at me however the girl bushed.

"Oh so you're not together?" she asked however that sent me and Yuuya laughing.

"Hell no!" laughed Yuuya

"Ho ho ho, I would rather shoot myself" I laughed however Yuuya wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Is that so?" Yuuya asked however I grabbed his wrists and removed his arms off me and I stared at him. He looked away in fear.

"Please don't touch me" I snapped and let go of Yuuya's wrist and looked at the young girl and her shocked eyes.

"Excuse me, he doesn't know how to behave. Now can you show us this room?" I smiled and she smiled back at me.

"Sure" she smiled and got some keys and lead us to a room. On the way Yuuya looked at me as it seemed he was in shock.

"What?" I sighed.

"So you do know how to flirt" Yuuya said and he smiled some more.

"I'm relieved, I thought I had to teach you how to flirt" Yuuya said while he looked at the girl with a big smile.

"Of course I do you idiot" I mumbled and looked forward however my phone buzzed so I got it out of my pocket and read the text.

"Enjoy your fresh air you need it! You look like a vampire... Anyways, I'm really sorry about last night. I wish to talk when you come back. Kazuaki x"

I put the phone back into my pocket however I slammed into something, I backed away and looked forward and looked at the door. At that moment I heard Yuuya chuckle but the girl opened the door and I walked in with Yuuya beside me. I looked at the small room, it had a king sized bed and a cupboard.

It was same as the entrance, the feeling was warm and clam but it also felt kind of romantic. I smiled and looked at the girl.

"Is this room available for Legumentine's?" I asked and the girl smiled at me.

"Of course, you can book it today if you want" She said and I nodded in response. I followed her with Yuuya to the desk and filled out papers...

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

I walked out of the hut with Yuuya by my side, we sat on a bench and I looked at the time.

12:10

"Come, we must find I place for you to eat. Then we must sort out your clothing for the night and how you're going to get Mr Nanaki to the place your going to eat" Yuuya said as I looked at him.

"We still need to do all that?" I asked

"Of course, you want this to be special after all" Yuuya smiled. I held my head but then I held my sides in pain.

"We're going to be finished before two right?" I asked.

"I hope so, I'm not going to waste all day with you" Yuuya said while sighing. He then looked at me holding my sides while I looked forward.

"Shouldn't you be in that wheelchair for outings like this?" Yuuya asked.

"No, I can walk perfectly fine" I mumbled and stood up.

"How about the cafe I met you at?" I asked however Yuuya stood up and laughed.

"No, no! That won't do!" Yuuya snapped and walked forward so I followed him once more. We ended up going to a huge posh restaurant, the colour cord was red and black which is somehow romantic. Or so Yuuya said while flirting with a female. I booked a table there for Legumentine's at 4:30.

After that Yuuya took me to a clothes shop...

I sighed at him as he took forever while he looked at different blazers.

"Any will do" I sighed however a slap went around my head. I frowned and looked over my shoulder and looked over to a tall man with black hair and blue eyes. He was tall and skinny, he looked well dressed and groomed. After he hit me Yuuya backed further away from me while the man looked at him.

"Clothes show off a man's posture and physique" the man said in an annoying posh voice that he clearly forced. He then walked to Yuuya and turned him around to face me after that he stood behind him. Yuuya looked at him with puzzled eyes but then the man put his hands on his hips.

"If you've got hips like this boy, you need a blazer which is a tight fit to show his natural curves. Any woman or man can't resist a well dressed man in a blazer which is perfect for their body physique" the man said.

He then stood in front of me and looked me up and down.

"However a man like you with a more strong built needs a flowing blazer. I blazer that doesn't say "fat" but "strong". However it should show your clear muscles and match your eyes and hair... Hmm purple eyes, brown hair and red glasses. You should wear a dark red blazer! It will show the lightness of your eyes, making them pop out and to make your hair darker and sexier... You should also wear a black tie, come I will put it on you" the man said and he grabbed at my left wrist and pulled me in a dressing room.

I'm sure Yuuya sat there predating he didn't know me. I shouted at the man to not to touch me or to dress me many times. I was forced to wear a dark red blazer, the man fastened my top buttons on my shirt and fastened a black tie around my neck. He also took out my hair bobble and pulled some stains of hair over my shoulder at this moment I frowned at him and I kept on thinking to myself. This is for Kazuaki, keep calm just keep calm.

Once the man was finished he pushed me out of the dressing room and back onto the shop floor. I stepped away from him in anger however once I looked forward I saw people stare right at me. I froze however I heard Yuuya choke and cough. I looked over to him and he held a drink while he coughed. I sighed however the man turned me around and there was a mirror in front of me.

My eyes widened while I looked at myself in shock. The blazer, which was forced on me, fitted perfectly, it did indeed show my muscles and my strong shoulders. It also brought the colour out of my eyes. My eyes seemed brighter than usual. I then looked how the man placed my hair. My hair laid down on its own perfectly placed over my back and over my shoulders. It wasn't covering my face but it showed it more.

I stood frozen while Yuuya walked to me in shock.

"My work as been done" the man said while he was away and clammed.

"Right who's next!" he shouted.

"Wow" Yuuya said while I got out of my frozen state and put my hair back in my hair bobble how it is usually. I then took off the tie and blazer and threw them at Yuuya, He sighed while my blazer went over his head. He took it off while I put my black coat back on and fastened it. I then looked at the time.

1:20

"That took over an hour!" I thought and sighed in anger however Yuuya stood in front of me holding the tie and blazer in his arms.

"I've done all I can" he smiled but then I looked at him.

"What? You said something about bringing Kazuaki to the restaurant" I said in confusion.

"Oh that... Well that's your problem" He said while passing me my stuff. He then waved at me and walked away while I stood there clueless.

"What am I meant to do about this!" I thought while slowly making my way home...

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

I slowly made my way home on the way I nipped into a card shop to get a card for Legumentine's for Kazuaki. I looked at them all but no one looked correct for him so I sighed while lifting one and reading inside.

"To my sweetest love" it read and I stuffed it back in the shelf.

"Girls actually get guys these cards?!" I thought looking at the cards with a frowned face. However in the corner of my eye I saw a card. So I walked to it and picked it up it had a sleeping bird on it. I smiled at it and opened and read inside it.

"You may be a sleep log but our time is still wonderful. With me around all of your dreams shall be perfect"

I sighed while reading the last line as Kazuaki had a nightmare about me last night. However that was the best card I could see for him so I got it. I then walked out of the shop and looked at its signs for Legumentine's.

"Hmm, its three days away. Thanks to Yuuya I shorted everything out within one day" I thought but then I carried on making my way home. Once home I let myself in and took off my coat and shut the door. I then walked into the bedroom and put the bag with my suit and tie in the cupboard with all my clothes in. I then walked into the front room however I looked at the empty room while I was confused but then I held my side so I sighed.

"Kazuaki?" I asked however a heard the toilet going and then he walked in smiling at me.

"Huh, he seems better than this morning" I thought.

"Your back" Kazuaki said.

"Yeah sorry, I was looking around in some shops" I answered while I walked into our bed room and hide the card in the top draw of our side cupboard (where the key is kept). I then walked back into the front room and sat down holding my side.

"Here I get you some pain killers but after that I would like to talk" Kazuaki said.

"Sure" I sighed while Kazuaki walked into the kitchen and got my pain killers and made me my coffee. He passed me both of them and sat next to me while he looked at me and watched me taking the tablets.

"So you want to talk" I said while a put my cup on the coffee table and rested my back on the sofa while I looked at him...

(We're back as Nanaki! :D)

I looked at Shuu while he looked at me.

"I don't want things to be awkward between us. Yesterday we seemed really close, I don't want to destroy that" I said while Shuu smiled a small smile.

"It's up to you if you allow any of this become awkward" Shuu said.

"I don't what it to" I said while I leaned over to him and held him while he held back.

"I still love you but, but I need awhile to calm down. The dream scared me shitless and not you. Well the you in my dream did but not this you" I said while holding him tighter. Shuu held me even tighter while dragging me on top of him while he went on his back.

"Of course it wasn't me. I would never hurt you know that I love you. Look I understand that you're shaken up so I've shorted out Legumentine's" Shuu said.

"Huh, oh I thought you weren't serious about that" I said however Shuu huffed at me.

"I said I would do it so I will" Shuu said while holding me tighter and kissing me gently on the head. I smiled a small smile while I rested my head on his chest. However he pulled my chain with the key up wards. My eyes widened while I felt the key under my chin while I looked at him.

"Hmm, when did you get this? I haven't seen it before" Shuu said.

"I've been wearing it for awhile now" I answered while he let go of the chain.

"It's pretty loose," Shuu said.

"Yeah, I don't usually like it tight on my neck" I said making it up while I went along hoping Shuu would believe it and to my shock:

"Oh ok" Shuu smiled.

After that we just held each other and talked about little things but soon enough we had something to eat and it was time to go to bed. However when I walked into the bed room and opened the draw where I put my chain with the key in Shuu slammed it shut.

My eyes widened while he stood in front of me with both confused and angry eyes.

"Erm" I stuttered.

"Why do you want to do in there? You never do! Anyways from now on you're not allowed in" Shuu said to me looking straight in my eyes like he was saying "I mean it".

"Bu" I stuttered but Shuu stopped me from talking anymore.

"Just don't ok, please" Shuu sighed while I backed up away from him.

"Erm, ok" I stuttered while I thought quickly of an excuse to go in there.

"My old math book is in there. I was going to make my brain work because it feels like mush (because brains can feel that way :p)" I said while I thought.

"That's a good excuse right?"

Shuu frowned at me.

"Why do you want that for? Right before bed too?" Shuu asked like he wasn't convinced by my excuse.

"Not now you idiot" I sighed while pausing

"I want to do it in the morning" I said while smiling at him however he turned his back on me and opened the draw, he then threw my math book at me. It hit me in the face while I sighed and walked into the front room while I heard Shuu walking around in the bedroom.

"Oh great" I thought while placing my math book on the coffee table.

"Now what? I can't hide it!" I thought while I stood still however I sighed at my stupidly.

"I can just sleep with it on" I sighed so I walked back into the bedroom and went in the bed under the covers. I faced away from Shuu while he did the same. However I looked back at him and turned towards him. He then looked over his shoulder to me while I knew his sight was blurred without his glasses. He looked at me with confusion however I smiled and wrapped my arms around him and laid close to him.

I felt Shuu jump in shock and hold my wrists.

"Wh?" Shuu asked, he was going to continue but I stopped him.

"I want to hold you" I smiled while tightening my hold of him however he turned around and wrapped me in his arms.

"You soft git" Shuu mumbled while he closed his eyes. I to closed my eyes and it didn't take me long to fall asleep...

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up in Shuu's tight hold while I laid in his arms. I knew he was half asleep while I looked at his half open and tried eyes.

"I must get him a card before I forget" I thought while Shuu looked at me with his tried eyes.

"Hey, how about breakfast?" Shuu smiled while I just frowned at him and he chuckled at me.

"What?" he laughed while leaning over me and he put his glasses on.

"Alright, I see stomach first" I chuckled.

"Yup" Shuu chuckled and I sat up but Shuu gently kissed me on my left cheek.

"Everyone says the way to a man's heart is his stomach" Shuu smiled.

"I guess" I said while I held my back and straighten.

"Shuu" I said while he looked at me.

"You're a heavy bird" I said while I got off the bed.

"What?! Are you calling me fat again?" Shuu snapped.

"No, I'm calling you heavy" I said while laughing and he also got out of bed and stood in front of me.

"And there's a difference" He sighed.

"Yeah one's has meat and the other is just plan heavy" I said while I still held my back.

"Huh, why do you keep holding your back for?" asked Shuu in a worried voice.

"You have a habit of lying on top of me and you're really heavy" I said

"Oh" Shuu said but then he wrapped his arms around me putting his nose on mine.

"Opps" Shuu laughed while I sighed at him in anger.

"I can make you feel better if you want?" Shuu chuckled but I blushed in response.

"Your hips are better right?" Shuu smiled.

"Yes but I need to go into town first, can you wait?" I asked while he just smiled at my words.

"Sure" Shuu said while he let go off me.

"No stopping me half threw though like last time!" Shuu said while he walked out of the bedroom. I smiled at him and held myself.

"I make Breakfast, I'm sick of your burnt pancakes" Shuu laughed so I went into the front room and sat down. I didn't have to wait for long for Shuu to bring in my drink and breakfast to me. He made me a sandwich with chiefly leaves. (- Shuu's and Nanaki's birds in reality do eat these chiefly leaves. And yeah I used Google for this. :p)

And all honestly it was delicious! I could sort of understand why he always complained about my cooking. And without a knife to make it, I wondered how he cut up the leaves. I never bothered to ask him as he would blame me. After I ate I washed up and after that I put my coat and scarf on in the front room. I then looked over to Shuu who was sat on the sofa holding his side.

"If you need anything or want me to come home ring me." I asked and Shuu nodded at me so I left him there and went to town.

Once there I went into the card shop and god I hate those things. I drifted off while standing in front of the cards. However a tap on the shoulder woke me up and I shot up and looked at the person. It was Sakuya. His eyes were frowned at me with his arms crossed tightly.

"What are you doing here? This isn't a place to sleep" Sakuya said in a huff.

"Sorry I drifted off while looking for a card" I smiled however he sighed.

"You do know you're looking at the ones for girls right? The one for boys is on the other side" Sakuya sighed disappointed in me. I also sighed at myself for being just an idiot however I could smell something really sweet. I looked at Sakuya while he looked at the cards but then I smelt him. Of course he jumped backwards and looked at me in disgust.

"What the hell!" Sakuya snapped.

"I am not like you! I am not think other men are active! Anyways should you be sniffing me like that! Shuu will go crazy!" Sakuya shouted blurting out stuff as he usually does.

"I'm sorry but you smell fantastic" I said while I noticed a small bag in his hand however he pushed it into my hands.

"I was buying it to attract females but it only attracts males like you... You might as well have it" Sakuya huffed. I looked at him shocked and confused.

"Why are?" I asked but he stopped me half though.

"If it attracts other males it means you have more of a change attracting the doctor. I'm not keen on the idea but rather you than me" Sakuya said while he picked up a card.

"Well thank you" I smiled and looked inside the bag. However I noticed a perfume box but the prize of it nearly killed me! I looked up but Sakuya was gone and I looked at the box again.

"Gosh £100, he buys expensive stuff" I thought however I picked up the box and smelt it. The strong smell of After Shave sent a hot shill up my spine.

"Oh god it smells fantastic, this will be perfect for later" I thought smiling a small smile

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Noticed: Because I'm a idiot I mixed up Shuu's arms his strongest arm isn't his right its is left! So on the other parts when I say his strong right arm its actually his left. Sorry, I'm an idiot :p I get it right on these parts ^_^

I stopped smelling the after-shave and put it back in my bag. I then walked around the shelf and went on the other side. I then looked at those cards and they were more to my taste not so romantic.

"Don't want to go overboard" I thought while picking up a card with a fat bird on it. I smiled at it so I opened it.

"To my fat bird, My heart shall always be yours" I read but then I laughed at it.

"That's the one" I laughed and walked to the till however when it was time to pay the checkout person asked me if I wanted to buy a rose. I looked at them confused but I accepted it anyways and walked out of the shop. However as I walked out someone walked into me.

I backed away in shock however it was Yuuya as he looked back at me but then he faced me and smiled.

"Salutations Mon amie! Sakuya did tell me he saw you here so I came here to give some advice. I see you brought a rose and I know you stole Sakuya's man attracting perfume. So let me tell you how to be sexy!" Yuuya said in a very cunning voice and with a smirk on his face I didn't like the look of.

"No thank you" I sighed and walked away from him however he grabbed my arm and stopped me from walking. I turned to him and frowned.

"Now don't look at me like that" Yuuya smiled.

"Let go, I don't need your advice. I can't perfectly flirt on my own" I said however I closed my mouth and blushed at my own words. Yuuya smiled at me.

"Alright but to be sexy you got to be pushy, to be pushy you need to be sexy. You want control to fully have Iwamine lust all over you. You want to embarrass him, make all hot and fuzzy" Yuuya smiled.

"Yuuya" I sighed but he carried on talking.

"Plus wear that freaking lovely after-shave! It smells wonderful and he'll be all over you. With these you lose your virginity to him" Yuuya smiled while blinking. I knew that my cheeks went bright red so I looked away from him however I heard him gasp.

"You already lost it! How did that happen?!" Yuuya asked in shock but I turned to look at him.

"None of your business! Thank you for advice but I have to go!" I snapped full of embarrassment, I turned around and walked off however I heard Yuuya shout at me.  
>"Don't forget to give him that rose! Start it off like that then drag him into bed!" Yuuya shouted while I carried on walking and blushing harshly.<p>

I hurried home all hot and flustered. I banged the door opened and slammed it shut and looked forward. My eyes widened while I saw Shuu stood in front of the couch with his white doctor coat on while he rustled in a big white bag. He then looked at me but then back at the bag.

"Your home early" Shuu said while zipping his bag close.

"I did say I wouldn't be long" I said while I walked to him and looked at the bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked while I looked at the white bag.

"I was checking all my medical equipment and giving them a good clean. I also check if my coat still fitted after being stuck in a wheelchair for just a long time and because I certain someone keeps calling me fat" Shuu explained.

"I never call you fat" I smiled while Shuu sighed at me.

"By the way if you want you can start calling me Isa" Shuu said while I smiled a small smile at him. However he threw his medical bag at me so I court it in shock.

"Do whatever you want with it now you got it" Shuu sighed however I threw it back at him. He never court it, it just hit him in his back so he looked over to me with a frowned face.

"And what the hell am I meant to do with it? I'm not a doctor you idiot" I said while he smiled at me and walked up to me and hugged me.

"Huh, so you're slowly starting to trust me" Shuu smiled however I heard him sniff so I quickly pushed him off me and walked into the bedroom slamming the door shut. I held the door shut while I breathed in and hearing Shuu walking around in the front room. I then put my card in my cupboard and then I took out the perfume box.

I looked at it but then I put it on me. I then placed it on the chair in the room while I smelt my coat and I smelt wonderful. I smiled while I sniffed at myself however Shuu walked in. He stood still while I looked at him with my arm held next to my nose.

"What are you doing?" laughed Shuu while he walked past me but then he stopped, dropped his bag and walked in front of me. He then leaned to me and sniffed me, he then smiled at me.

"What are you wearing? It smells fantastic!" Shuu said while he smelt me.

"Where did you get it from" He asked while I quickly thought of a place.

"I got from that perfume shop near the gift shop. It was on offer so I brought it, I thought you'd like the smell of it" I said while Shuu looked at me in shock.

"You got it for me?" he stuttered while he lightly blushed.

"Yeah and that's not the only thing I got you" I said while I walked to my bag. I got out the rose and walked back in front of him.

"I got you this too" I stuttered with bright cheeks while I watched his go bright red and his eyes widened. He took the rose of me with a small smile which I liked the look of. I leaned to him and gently kissed him on his left cheek.

At that moment Shuu's cheeks turned bright red while I kissed him on the lips and put my tongue in his mouth. Shuu moaned while he wrapped his arms around my neck and he slowly walked backwards dragging me with him. We were slowly making our way to the bed while we kissed each other passionately. We then fell on the bed while I landed on top of Shuu so I removed my lips from his and went on my knees while I lifted his legs up beside me. He then sat up while I slid his white doctor coat slowly off his shoulders. We both looked at each other during this and we never parted them so I stopped while he grabbed the bed covers.

I stroked up his thin legs beside me while I knelt between them, I smiled at Shuu's bright red face.

"Are you scared?" I asked while gazing in Shuu's purple eyes while he stared straight back into mine.

"Of course not" Shuu said while blushing harshly.

"The question is, do you have what it takes to be in the lead. After being so hot and flustered the first time round, ho ho ho" Shuu laughed while I just smiled at him.

"If not I'm sure you will take over" I smiled softly.

"Of course I will" Shuu said while he put his right hand on the back of my head and stroked at my hair softly...

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Notice: There will be sexual/dirty interactions between these two (Who are indeed two men/male), It will be described in detail so the words penis, entrance and other words will be used! This is not suitable for anyone who doesn't like this or is under the age of 15! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

I smiled while I felt Shuu's soft figures run threw my hair while he smiled a sweet smile. He seemed not a cold as he usually was towards me or to the others. It seemed he was another man at this very moment.

I leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips, he then opened his mouth and I put my tongue in it. I wrapped my tongue around his while we both moaned. Our tongues moved in and out of Shuu's mouth wrapping around each other fighting for dominance. Shuu removed his hand from my hair and he took his doctor coat sleeves off him, he then went on his back dragging me on top of him.

I closed my eyes while I moaned for joy while Shuu took off my scarf. I opened my eyes and I slowly unfastened his tie around his neck. I removed my lips while I struggled with the knot.

"You're not very romantic are you" Shuu laughed.

"Shut up! Not my fault you do your knots stupidly tight!" I snapped while I finally unfastened the knot and took the tie off Shuu's neck but then I remembered the key around my neck. I looked at Shuu while I removed it. Shuu looked at it knowing straight away what it was for.

"Here, I think it's a good time to give you this" I said however Shuu sighed at me.

"It isn't a good time, you idiot. We're in the middle of something" Shuu sighed and pointed to the side table.

"Just put it there" Shuu sighed while I did just that. I then kissed him on the lips while he sighed once more.

"You're angry" I said

"I'm not angry, I'm happy that you can trust me. But I don't care for that right now" Shuu said while he unfastened my coat buttons.

"I just want you" Shuu huffed.

I smiled at him while I took off my coat and threw it on the floor. We started to snogg again while we both unfastened our shirts. The buttons were unfastened and we both took them off. Once mine was off Shuu stroked my chest softly while I did the same.

I then removed my lips from his and I kissed at his neck. I kissed it so softly while I licked it after each soft kiss. I felt Shuu's body stiffen with my soft and tender kisses, he moaned softly in my ear making sure I could hear him.

I then kissed down his neck slowly and made my way to his chest. While I kissed it I noticed how it wasn't soft as his neck, I stopped while I realised I wasn't the first to do this. His skin was to rough if I was, another person did this to him.

"What's wrong? Why have you stopped for?" Shuu asked while I looked up to him and he was looking at me back.

"Nothing" I said while I carried on kissing his chest. I felt a slight pain in my heart with the knowledge that I wasn't the first person to do this to him. I carried on kissing at his chest but then I put his left nipple in my mouth. I then sucked it, in shock Shuu jumped and grabbed at my hair.

"Ah!" Shuu gasped while I smiled and kept on sucking it.

"I am differently the first person to do this!" I thought while I licked at his nipple and kept on sucking it.

"K-Kazuaki, s-stop" Shuu stuttered but I carried on as I knew he really loved it. Shuu's hold of my hair tightened while he moaned for joy. I to moaned while my face was so red doing this to him, but his reactions were to perfect.

Shuu trembled while he moaned but when I sucked harder, he pulled at my hair. I removed my lips and gasped in pain while Shuu clung onto my hair. I held his wrist while I looked at his bright face and closed eyes.

"S-Shuu" I stuttered while he half opened his eyes.

"You're grabbing me to hard" I said while Shuu's eyes widened and he let go off my hair. Once he let go I rubbed the area he held.

"Ow" I sighed while he removed my hand and rubbed the area he pulled at.

"Sorry" Shuu said and I smiled.

"It's ok" I smiled and he kissed me on my lips.

I kissed him back while we kissed each other again however I parted my lips from his. I then kissed down his chest again but I kissed right down to the top of his pants. I licked his groan while he stiffened. I felt something inside of me that called me to pull them down. So I followed it and I unfastened his pants button and took of his belt. I then pulled down his pants and with a bright face I stared at this tight boxers.

I could see everything so clearly, his package tightly pressed against the boxers and the way they showed off his hips. I enjoyed the view greatly but my hands moved on them own and I pulled them down. At that moment Shuu put his hands on my shoulders.

"Y-You sure about this?" Shuu stuttered while I just froze looking at his penis. I took a breath in, closed my eyes and lowered my head. I felt Shuu shake while I slipped it in my mouth. At that moment Shuu gasped and held my hair again tightly...

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

Notice: There will be sexual/dirty interactions between these two (Who are indeed two men/male), it will be described in much detail so the words penis, entrance and other words will be used! This is not suitable for anyone who doesn't like this or is under the age of 15! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

I had my eyes tightly closed while I sucked at Shuu's penis. I honestly always thought things like this were dirty or disgusting differently between two men. However this changed my mind, Shuu tasted great and his joyful moans filled me with happiness.

After around three minutes, I stopped and removed my mouth. I wrapped at my mouth while Shuu was breathless so I looked at him. He had bright red cheeks, eyes tightly closed and his mouth was open ready to gasp once more. I put my head on his while he opened his eyes and looked into mine.

"Your amazing at that," he said breathless and lifting his legs up beside of me. I looked at them confused.

"What?" I asked in confusion but Shuu smiled a small smile at me.

"Come on, I take lead. I show you want to do" Shuu said while he pushed me onto my back while he took off his pants and boxers. At that moment a hot shill shot up my spine while I looked up and down the naked Shuu. His body was so strong and he wasn't fat at all. All he was muscle and his skin looked so smooth. I gulped while I stroked his chest. He also stroked mine gently but then he kissed it.

I stopped stroking his while he kissed and licking up and down my chest so softly. That felt so good as it sent a cold shill down my spine but then he sucked at my right nipple. I gasped in shock while I held the bed covers and lifted my head.

"Ah!" I gasped while he sucked harder. I reached out my hand to grab his hair but I stopped myself. I put it back on the bed while I knew if I pulled a Shuu's hair he wouldn't happy about it. As for a man he takes pride of his hair. Even while I brushed that knot out of him I could tell that he didn't like me touching it. It's also so silky, it shone bright and it was so clean. Shuu's hair was differently something you didn't want to grab or pull on.

However I pulled out his hair bobble out of his hair while it fell over his shoulders. He stopped sucking my nipple while he flicked it onto his back. I looked at his in amazement while he really suited his hair down, it shaped his face so well making it slim and slender. I could feel my cheeks turned red while he smiled at me. I leaned to him and we kissed each other. We kissed again but we started to snogg while we did I slowly placed my hand on the back on his head. I then stroked my hand on his long and soft brown hair. It was indeed softer than it looked while I kept stroking it.

We stopped kissed and looked at each other in the eyes. I lifted Shuu's glasses up to removed them from his eyes with my free hand. I smiled at his purple bright eyes but I knew Shuu couldn't clearly see my smile so I placed his glasses back on his nose.

"Sorry, I had to have a closer look" I said but he smiled at me.  
>"Don't say sorry" He smiled while he removed his glasses and leaned forward moving his head closer to mine.<p>

"Take a good look" Shuu smiled while I just froze with my hotness grew. However Shuu's left hand went on my penis and he rubbed at it roughly. I gasped in shock but my hand pulled at his hair. I quickly let go of it and held the bed covers.

"Sorry" I gasped while I clearly fell his harsh rubbing while I moaned. He then kissed my left cheek, and kissed down my chest softly.

"Are you ready for this?" Shuu said while he put his glasses back on.

"Y-yeah" I stuttered while Shuu moved his head down my chest and removed his hand from my penis. He then put his wet mouth over it and he shucked. I gasped while he was so good and another huge chill went up my spine. I tightened my hold of the covers while I moaned loudly but then my eyes opened. I then thought of how Shuu's chest wasn't smooth and that someone else has touched it.

I thought of him doing this too with another man and it just made me frown. He was too good at it for it to be his first time but yet again I can't remember if he did or how he did it last time to me.

However like if I wondered that at the right time because a memory of him doing this to me appeared in my head. I saw that, that time was his first. His reactions were different and he looked clueless of what to do. So I am the first person he did this to. The weight on my heart lifted while I smiled. However I felt a huge horrid hot shill go up my spine. I looked down to Shuu while I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Ah, I-I had enough" I gasped while the hot feeling inside of me drove me crazy but he didn't stop. I moaned while I tightened my grip of his shoulders.

"P-please, I-I can't hold on" I gasped while I just felt like I was holding something in! I felt like I was going to explode with all this hotness inside of me! I just couldn't hold it in and Shuu never helped with his harsh sucking. I gasped while I released that heat inside of me while Shuu removed his mouth.

"I told you!" I shouted filled in embarrassment while I tightened my closed eyes while I heard Shuu chuckle lightly.

"Hmm, seems you hit your climax" Shuu said while I opened my eyes and watched him wrap a white liquid off his chin.

"Sh-shit! I came in his mouth!" a voice shouted in my head.

"I-I'm s-sorry" I stuttered but he placed his head on mine while he lifted my legs up so my knees were in the air.

"It's alright, it's only natural. I'm glad I can turn you on that much" Shuu smiled. I looked away from him, I didn't like being so embarrass by all of this while he seemed so calm.

"Relax" Shuu said to me so I looked at him in confusion but he moved upwards between my legs. My eyes widened and my heart thumped harder. My arms wrapped around his neck while I closed my eyes tightly. My body started to shake on its own but then Shuu left arm went around me and pressed me against him.

"It alright, please don't be scared... I won't hurt you" Shuu said while he held me close to him...

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Notice: There will be sexual/dirty interactions between these two (Who are indeed two men/male), it will be described in much detail so the words penis, entrance and other words will be used! This is not suitable for anyone who doesn't like this or is under the age of 15! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

"Please relax for me, I won't hurt you I promise" Shuu said while I held his left shoulder in fear.

"I will never hurt you" He said while I looked into his eyes.

"That's a promise I want to keep as I, I don't want to lose you. Kazuaki, I love you like I've never loved anyone before... I don't want to lose that it will hurt far too much" Shuu said while I heard him sniff. I looked to him in worry but a harsh slip entered me and I gasped in pain and shock. I lowered my head and my hand on his shoulder while he to gasped. Something, which I knew straight away what it was entered my entrance.

My breathing went faster in fear while he slowly moved between my legs. I moaned while I felt a slipping movement inside of me. I closed my eyes tight while it hurt a bit.

"Hey" Shuu gasped while I didn't want to look at him.

"I'm a hurting you?" he asked while he still moved.

"S-slow down a bit" I said while he did just that and the movement didn't hurt.

"I don't want to hurt you again because I do it wrong" Shuu said.

"S-so I'm y-You're first?" I asked while he stopped moving and I gasped for relief.

"Of course, you are" Shuu smiled and I smiled. He started to move again while I held him close to me but then I looked at him between my legs.

"C-can I do it?" I asked while he moved harder. I gasped in shock, I closed my eyes while I moved to with his body weight.

"N-Na!" I gasped but then he stopped and I felt a cold liquid go down my legs but then he removed himself out of me.

"You think you know what to do?" Shuu asked while he sat up while I did the same.

"Y-yeah" I stuttered while I held my hips.

"Hey, I didn't hurt you right" Shuu said in worry while we changed places but as we did in the corner of my eye I saw blood. I swung around and while I held Shuu in place so his back was towards me. On his left shoulder there was a scratch mark and it was bleeding a bit and I looked at my right hand and under my nails I had blood.

"Hey, don't worry about it" Shuu said while I looked at him and he was looking at my hand.

"I'm sorry" I said but he went on his back and dragged me on top of him while he pulled his legs up.

"It's ok, it doesn't hurt" Shuu said while I took a breath in and moved upwards between his legs. However while I did he wrapped his arms around my neck while he gasped in pain. I closed my eyes while I stopped and his body eased up a bit but he still clung on to me.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you ok" I said while he was blushing harshly with his eyes closed. I've never seen him like this before, he looked so nervous. I took a breath in and moved upwards harshly while he gasped. I kept on moving while he moaned loudly. I don't know how long I did it for but he enjoyed it so much. But I guess all things come to an end...

"Hey" Shuu gasped while I still moved but I stopped and looked down at him. He then gasped for relief while he pushed me down a bit.

"Am I starting to hurt you?" I asked

"Yeah, my hips are straining" Shuu gasped. I removed myself out of him (wink wink ;)) and I wrapped my arms around him while he did the same. We were both breathless and I felt my back and hips strain. I rubbed my head on Shuu's after I did he pushed me on my back and laid on top of me. But he was far too heavy.

"Ah, Shuu. You're too heavy" I gasped while he looked down to me. He then got off me and laid beside me but he pulled me into his arms. I held him in my arms to while I got my breath back. However I touched Shuu's chest while I sighed but he held me closer to him.

"It was a mistake" Shuu sighed while I looked at him in confusion.

"Huh?" I said.

"You can tell can't you? You can tell someone has touched me before on my chest. Your right but it was nothing but a mistake. They used me for nothing but entertainment and I was an idiot to accept it" Shuu sighed. I looked up to him.

"Who was it?" I asked but Shuu looked at me and I looked away from him.

"It was Kawara" Shuu sighed while I looked at him in shock...

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

Notice: There will be sexual/dirty interactions between these two (Who are indeed two men/male), it will be described in much detail so the words penis, entrance and other words will be used! This is not suitable for anyone who doesn't like this or is under the age of 15! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

(Also we are now calling Shuu Isa because that's his real name and because it's cute :heart:)

I looked up at Isa in shock while he went back on top of me and laid on me. He sighed and held my chin gently. I just laid still while he looked at me with sad eyes and I looked at him with red cheeks.

"It meant nothing" He said while he sighed and I looked into his purple eyes.

"I will explain everything to you, you have the right to know" Isa said while he looked into my eyes and he sighed.

"Kawara was a guy with a childish personality but no matter how childish he was I still respected him. He knew this so he always offered me to go on business trips with him and to do research with him. But then he stopped all of that and I knew straight away he knew I was gay. But one day out of the blue I got a letter from him saying to meet him in the labs. So I went and that's when he came onto me. He pulled my hair out of my bobble and slammed me on to a desk. At first he pinned me down but of course with my feelings for him I enjoyed every minute. He didn't enter me, he just touched me on my chest and we kissed. But when I unfastened his buttons he stopped me. He then looked at me topless in shock and it was then he noticed what he had done. He got off me while he cried. He said sorry to me and ran off, I was left confused with all these new feelings inside of me. He was the first person I loved. After that everything went awkward between us and Nishikikouji noticed and he tried to break the ice. I finely pulled Kawara to one side and confronted him. I asked if he felt the same way as I did to him. I asked if he loved me and if he wanted me. But he said no, he said that what happened was a mistake. He pleaded with me saying he didn't mean to hurt me or to do that to me. But I could never forgave him and even now I hate him what he did to me. But when he became ill and asked me to do something for Ryouta I couldn't say no. I still loved him so I agreed... I never really got over it until I met you. You were like a lift off my shoulders and I started to feel something again. But I didn't listen I got worked up with my reach search and got driven by the infirmary work load. However every time you went in for either a check up or to sleep it drove me crazy. I kept on trying to push you away but you always came back to me... So now I've got you, I can't lose you. That is why I'm so jealous of Yuuya, I think you will just leave me and go for him instead of me. I have nothing to offer you but my heart... So I ask you Kazuaki, do you love me? Do you want me and my heart?" Isa said.

Everything he said to me apart from the last bit was confusing but I didn't need to think about the answer to his question.

"Of course I do, I want everything you can offer me" I smiled while I held him closed to me and he held back.

"I'm sorry if you wanted to be my first" Isa said while he held me tighter.

"But I was, you said he never entered you" I said while I was confused.

"Of course, sorry" he said.

"So I was your first right?" I asked.

"Oh your one stupid bird indeed" laughed Isa.

"Hey! Not everything you told me has sunk in yet!" I snapped but Isa kissed me on my lips and I closed my mouth.

"Then let me show you" Isa chuckled while he lifted my legs up and entered me.

"N-ah" I gasped and he moved in-between my legs. I moved with his body weight while he licked my left cheek.

"I love you" Isa said while he kissed my neck on the left side.

"I, I love you too" I gasped while I felt him clearly inside of me. (;))

After around an hour he stopped moving while he held his right side where his bullet wounds were. I looked up to him while I opened my eyes. We then looked each other in the eyes and we said nothing. And to be honest we didn't need to, Isa just held my chin again and stared right into my eyes. I returned his gaze feeling so hot and flustered. He then exited me and laid on top off me, we then held each other in our arms tightly...

If I could put how I felt that night, I couldn't. Isa looked at me like I've never seen him look at someone before. He allowed me to call him by his first name and to make him mine. I think that night we connected as one. I think he opened up to me and he told me everything about his first love and how he broke his heart... I know now why he's so protective over me when Yuuya is around and I know now that he does truly loves me and that he doesn't want to lose me...

I'm so glad I didn't kill him, I'm glad Nageki stopped me... Nageki, he accepts this to so I can rest easily knowing that. I can hold Isa and love him as much as I want but my heart shall never be fully his. Nageki still holds onto part of it but right now I don't care. I just want to love Isa...

To be continued...


	24. Chapter 24

"Beep... Beep...Beep" sounded a noise which sounded like an alarm, my eyes slowly opened but they arched so I felt around for the thing that made the noise. However something went on top of me and the beeping sound was gone. I close my eyes again but I felt Isa move on top of me. So I opened my eyes again and he was putting on his glasses and he looked at the time

.  
>"9:30" he said like if he was telling me. I sighed in response wondering why there was alarm in the first place so I just rolled on my side. I closed my eyes but Isa kissed me on my neck and he carried on.<p>

"Why was there an alarm for?" I asked while I opened my eyes.

"I want to get used to getting up early again" Isa said like he wasn't tried at all after last night however he seemed not to be in his morning moon like usual. So I looked to him but he kissed me and put his tongue in my mouth. I opened my mouth and let him move his tongue around my mouth. I moaned while he did the same with red cheeks and our tongues touched. I closed my eyes while they wrapped around each other in my mouth.

I moved on to my back and Isa moved on top of me and he sat on me holding my chin gently while we snogged. He then moved his lips from mine and spit came out both of our mouths.

"Does anything hurt?" Isa asked me in worry while he looked into my eyes.

"No, I'm fine. How about you?" I said while Isa smiled down at me.  
>"I'm fine to, nothing hurts" he smiled while he stroked one of his figures across my chin.<p>

"Last night was amazing, I enjoyed everything" Isa smiled while I smiled back.

"I did to" I smiled

"So do you want to know anything else about me?" Isa asked while I looked at him confused.

"Huh" I mumbled.

"Well you know half of my past and you know about my first love. So I wondered if there's anything else you wanted to know about me?" Isa said.

"Well I would like to know one thing" I asked while Isa smiled at me.

"How the hell do you make your hair so silky!" I asked but he just laughed at my words.

"I'm being serious" He laughed

"I am too" I said but he kept on laughing however he looked at my hair.

"Can I ask you a question" Isa said.

"Of course" I answered not needing to think about it.

"Can you stay blonde?" He said but then I knew why he was looking at my hair. My roots must be showing as I haven't died it in ages. (In the game he changes his appearance to get in where Nageki was held. So his natural hair colour I think is black, this is why he needs to dye it to blonde.)

"I have a thing for blonde men and you really don't suit black" Isa said.

"Err tell me about it, I look twice my age. Don't worry I get some dye later" I said while I tried to move but I couldn't because of Isa's weight.  
>"Sh" but Isa's angry eyes stopped me from carrying on so I quickly changed what I said.<p>

"Isa, sorry. Can you move? You're crushing me" I said but he kept on frowning at me.

"Are you calling me fat?" He said in a moan

"No just heavy" I said while I tried to move but I couldn't even move an inch with his weight.

"Get off" I sighed.

"How about if I don't want to move? Hohoho" laughed Isa

I sighed in response while I looked away and he kissed at my neck.

"Can you at least lift some weight of me?" I asked while he did that but his hand went on my chest. My eyes widened and I looked down my body under the covers and I was still naked! I shot straight up and I pushed Isa off the bed. I then covered myself filled of embarrassment.

"You should of told me that I was naked you pervert!" I snapped but Shuu moaned at my words while he sat up from the floor. He then looked at me with his twisted smirk.

"Oh I do love your reactions Kazuaki towards me. They do indeed interest me so. hohoho. Let me do an experiment with you" Isa laughed and I did not like the sound of that! I backed up a little holding the covers in front of me but Isa stood up in front of the beds (- remember there two single beds joined together)

At first I looked at his face and his wicked smirk but then he looked down so naturally I did the same. However my eyes widened and I stared at the naked Isa. I had to move back into the bed board more while I felt a horrid hot shill go up my spine. I quickly looked away but the covers were pulled from me. I quickly went into a ball to cover myself up but Isa opened my legs and knelt between them.

"Do you enjoy embarrassing me?" I asked while I stuttered.

"Hohoho, of why of course. I told you I want to do an experiment... I wanted to know if I can make you blush as red as a tomato or as blood... And you know what? I can and oh, how it satisfies me. hohoho" laughed Isa while I looked at him.

"Anyways, where's breakfast?" He smiled while I frowned at him.

"Make it yourself!" I snapped while he just smiled.

"Fine I don't want your crap cooking anyways" Isa said while he got off the bed. I pulled myself into the ball again and looked away from him while he got dressed...

To be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

I kept looking away from Isa in a tight ball coving everything so he couldn't possibly see anything. He finally left the room while laughing at me. Once he was gone I got dress. Once in my clothes I smiled, I was glad I was dressed I don't like walking around naked. Differently not in front of Sh- I mean Isa. Isa? Can't believe he allows me to call him that.

I looked at all my scarf's and I choose my green one. I was less frills than my cream on I always wear and plus it was so soft and cosy! I then looked at my pink shirt.

"Err, pink and green really don't go together" I sighed while I was talking to myself but I shrugged my shoulders.

"Pff, not like I'm dressing to impress" I smiled and nodded to myself. I then put my yellow jacket on and walked into the front room. I looked for Isa but he wasn't there but then I heard a clan of metal. In response I put my hand on my chest but then I sighed while I removed it.  
>"I gave him the key last night" I thought so I slowly walked into the kitchen and stood in the door frame.<p>

"I might be going to meet Yuuya today for something. I just texted him on your phone and waiting for a response. If I do, do you want me to walk you to town?" Isa said while he cut up some beans with a small knife.

"Erm sure, if you don't mind" I said

"If I minded I wouldn't off asked would I?" Isa mumbled back acting like himself all moody again.

"So erm, why are you meeting with Yuuya for?" I asked while he got some chiefly leaves and cut them up.

"I'm giving him the papers about his family which I had in the school. I have no use for them now since I left there. I would have burnt them but I owe him one for not turning me in to the Dove Party" Isa said while he cut the leaves.

"Oh" I said while I leaned on the door.

"You don't mind do you?" Isa asked while I was shocked he asked that.

"Of course not just be careful. Your side might be hurting after last night" I said while I looked into the front room however I was in Isa's arms. My head was pulled in his dark purple shirt and close to his chest. I held his waist while I stood still in his arms.

"You shouldn't worry, its fine. I took some pain killers this morning" Isa said while I thought "He moves quickly".

"Erm, I can't breathe" I said while Isa's shirt was in my face but then he let go off me but then he looked at my scarf.

"Huh, you're wearing a green one" He said while he turned away and carried on his cooking.

"Yeah, can't wear the same clothes everyday!" I smiled but then he looked back at me with a frowned face. I closed my mouth while I looked at him.

"What are you trying to say? I always wear dark purple shirts because they don't show sweat" Isa said while put the beans and leaves onto pieces of bread and made a sandwich. He then passed me a plate with two cut in half sandwiches.

"You can wash up" He mumbled and walked in to the front room and I followed, we then sat together on the sofa. However my phone went off so I picked it up however Isa took it off me and did something. I looked at him while he seemed to be reading something.  
>"Its Yuuya, he's meeting me at eleven" He said while looking at the clock.<p>

"Its ten now so hurry up and eat. We're leaving here at ten thirty" Isa said while he texted Yuuya back. I ate my food while he placed my phone on the coffee table. I wondered why he didn't let me see the text but I didn't bother or dare to ask.

We ate and I washed up, we then walked to town together hand in hand. We walked closely together while we walked.

"Do you remember the time I shoved you off an infirmary bed and you landed in a puddle of water" Isa laughed while he looked at me with a small smile.

"Yeah, I didn't enjoy being thrown on a tiled floor. But you always did it when I used to sleep in the infirmary" I said while I looked up to him and as we walked together.

"Do you remember the time when you threw a bag of beans at me?" I asked and he laughed in response.

"I was aiming at Yuuya. He got me those for a joke because he knows how much I hate things like Legumentine's" Isa said. I smiled but then I thought to myself "But aren't you going to do something for me? After the nightmare and everything".

He looked away from me with a smile while I looked away from him to.

"Do you remember that girl who had a huge crush on me before the human came to the school" I said.

"Yeah I remember her. She just to follow you everywhere" Isa said.

"Yeah she did that for almost two weeks but then she stopped" I said while I looked at Isa.

"You didn't have anything to do with that, right?" I asked.

"Maybe I did or maybe I didn't. hohohoho" laughed Isa

"That's a yes then" I thought while I smiled at him.

"However I will say I broke Yuuya's nose when he said to me he planned to get you into a dress" Isa said while I looked at him in shock.

"What!" I asked in shock but that made Isa laugh some more.

"Yeah it was for a fancy dress party he was planning. I wasn't listening but when I heard that I ended up punching him" Isa said.

"So that's how he broke his nose! He said to me he walked into a door when he came to me for it to be cleaned" I said but Isa looked down at me in confusion.

"Why the hell did he go to you? You're not even a doctor" Isa mumbled.

"He knew I used to watch you in the infirmary treating people. I enjoyed seeing you work, you seemed so passionate about it. So I guess he went to me because he was too scared to go to you again after you broke his nose" I laughed.

"He dissevered it!" huffed Isa but then he looked forward so I did the same and there was Yuuya standing a few feet away waving at us.

"Salutations Mon amie!" Yuuya shouted with a big smile while Isa huffed and held my hand tighter...

To be continued...


	26. Chapter 26

Yuuya walked to us while we stopped walking. Once in front of us he smiled but then Isa looked at me.

"I meet you in that shop in a minute" Isa said giving me his "please leave look". I sighed and let go of his hand but before I could walk off he kissed me on the head. I then walked off leaving them to talk while I got my hair dye.

(We are now Isa, because he has an interesting part!)

I passed Yuuya a carry bag filled with paper work and he looked inside.

"Merci, Dr Iwamine... Huh?" Yuuya said in confusion while he flicked though the papers.

"There's some papers about your reach search... But why would you?" He asked and I stopped in half threw.

"I had to thank you somehow, for helping me with Legumentine's... Just don't get use to it! I'm only nice to you and those other brats because of Kazuaki! Now I don't need to be rube but I must go. See you later" I said while Yuuya looked at me and smiled.

"Don't forget the invite for tomorrow! You must give it him then or you'll never get him to that hotel for Legumentine's. Do you wish for my advice again, Doctor?" chuckled Yuuya.

"Ohohoho, no... I know very well how to embarrass Kazuaki now... Hohoho, but thank you" I laughed while I walked off but in the corner of my eye I watched Yuuya quickly walk away from me. I smiled to myself but then Kazuaki was in sight coming out of the hair and beauty shop. He was carrying a small plastic bag laughing to himself.

I quickly walked to him while he looked towards me and gave me the sweetest of smiles. Once close enough I held his free hand while I looked at his bright sun lit eyes. And god did they shine bright. Kazuaki was indeed a stunning man with a small smile. He has always been the one for me.

"I got a red dye instead of a blonde one. If the check out woman didn't say anything I would have died my hair red!" laughed Kazuaki while I just smiled at him.

"I must have been half asleep again" He laughed.

"God how I love this man's smile, his smile is the only one that doesn't give me a headache... I do truly love him" I thought while he dragged me forward. I followed while he dragged me to a bed shop that had a sale on.

We stood outside while Kazuaki read the shops name.

"Cosy beds? What a lazy name to call a shop!" Kazuaki said while he sighed and looked at me.

"You might as well get a mattress you like, as I can sleep on anything. And by anything I even mean in the bath, I nearly drowned myself last time I fell asleep" He said while looking forward.

"Hmm, I wonder if I can make him blush like this morning" I thought to myself while he looked at me. I must have been smirking as he gave me his frowned face.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh I just was thinking of offering you my support" I smiled while he looked at me in confusion.

"On what?" He asked while he walked forward but I stopped him by wrapping my arms around him.

"To stop you falling asleep in the bath, I might as well join you" I smiled but I watched Kazuaki's eyes widen and his cheeks turn bright red. He then looked at me with a shocked face.

"You're joking right?" He asked in shock but I just laughed at him.

"Ohohoh, of course not" I laughed while I kissed him on the left cheek. He then pushed me off him and walked away.

"How his red cheeks fill me with an unknown pleasure in my heart. All I want to do is hold him close, close enough so he feels the same pleasure as I do" I thought while I smiled and followed Kazuaki...

To be continued...


	27. Chapter 27

(We're back as Kazuaki ^_^)

I walked into the shop with Isa walking behind me laughing to himself. I then looked behind me towards him but then I fell onto something. Isa stopped walking while I looked at the bed I fell on. I quickly stood back up and backed away. But I backed into Isa's arms while he looked at the bed while I did the same. The bed was a double bed it had no frame at the bottom that could be told by me falling over it. It had a headboard so we could sit on the bed and rest our backs on it. It was big so I looked at Isa while he looked down to me. He let go off me and sat on the bed. He pressed at it but then he laid down but he huffed.

"The mattress is lumpy" He said while he sat down while looking to the left side so I did the same.

"Excuse me!" Isa shouted and a young girl turned and walked in front of us and smiled.

"Do you have any more Mattresses for this bed?" Isa asked while I looked at the woman but she was blushing lightly at Isa. I frowned and coughed but then she looked at me while I smiled a little smile. Her blush was gone within seconds as she knew why I coughed. (If you didn't get it, he's coughing just to say do you mind looking at my boyfriend sort of thing.)

"Of course sir, please follow me" she smiled while she walked forward, me and Isa followed holding hands.

"Were you jealous?" laughed Isa

"No" I sighed but he kissed my cheek.

"I like you jealous" He laughed again while I sighed at his words. He is indeed a rude mannered bird.

The girl stopped walking so Isa let go off my hand and looked at two other mattress for the bed. He sat on one of them but got straight up and sat on the other one. He smiled while he laid down and he smiled some more.

"This one" he said while he sat up and looked at the girl and she looked at me.

"Aren't you going to try it out?" she asked but Isa answered before I could.

"That's a bad idea. Once he's one it he will fall asleep" Isa said while he stood up.

"Kazuaki, why don't you pick some bed covers? I'll sort the paper work" Isa said and I looked at him then at the girl.

"Kazuaki" Isa said while he walked in front of me.

"Yeah sure" I smiled at him.

"I pick two different ones ok" I smiled and walked away.

After falling asleep twice I picked two bed covers. One was dark purple at first I was worried as it was the same colour as the shirts Isa always wears. I thought I might lose sight of him within the covers but I thought he needed another coloured shirt anyways. The second one was dark red. I frowned at it for five minutes as it looked like the colour of dried blood. I sighed while I looked at the rest of the colours.

"Err, there all to plan. Bright greens and yellows even pinks. Don't think I want to see those colours first thing in the morning" I thought but then I looked down to my clothes.

"Damn it, I'm wearing those colours" I sighed to myself while looking at the package of the red bed covers. I huffed and walked to the till ready to pay but even before I could take my wallet out Isa had already passes his credit card to the casher. I looked at him while he put his number code in the machine.

"What?" he asked looking at me in the corner of his eye.

"What are you doing? I was going to pay for those" I said but he huffed.

"Don't worry about it" he sighed but I crossed my arms.

"Have you paid for the bed too?" I asked while he took out his card from the machine.

"Not like I haven't got the money too" He huffed while he put the two packaged bed covers in a plastic bag.

"Being a doctor has its positives, you know." He said while he held the bag in front of me.  
>"The bed will arrive this afternoon, they will also take our single beds and give us some money for them" Isa said.<p>

"Ok" I said while I took the bad off him and walked forward while he followed. Once out of the shop I slowed down so that we were walking aside with each other.

"You should of let me pay for something" I sighed but he held my hand.

"Don't be stupid, I have money to waste unlike yourself. My job was more important as yours. Plus with my reach search and drugs I was paid a stupidly amount of money. I don't like wasting money on things, apart from the things I need so I saved it all" Isa said. (So in other words Isa's very rich)

"I guess" I sighed while I thought of no come back to argue with him.

"By the way, are you going back to the school? Isn't it reopened?" Isa said.

"No, ever since I left there I've been sleeping less and I have more energy to do things. Plus it brings back to many painful memories… Why?" I asked while I looked at Isa.

"I've been offered a job there that's all" Isa said while I looked at him in shock.

"What! After everything he has done he still been offered a job there?!" I thought while I looked away but then I looked back at him.

"Are you going back?" I asked.  
>"I was, but if you're not going I won't either. I can't be bothered with children if I can't see someone I actually like" Isa said in a huffed and anger. But then he looked at me while I looked at him.<p>

"Plus I don't think you would trust me. You be checking me for knifes all the time or making sure I didn't kill anyone or use them for research" Isa said while he looked away.

I looked away too while he was speaking the truth. I wanted to say sorry to him but I didn't want to anger him more.  
>"Alright, I go back... I can put with the memories" I smiled and looking at Isa again while he looked at me with his frowned face.<p>

"Are you being serious?" He asked lifting his eyebrow at me.

"Yes, we have to learn to trust each other. But I want you to swear to me that your research is finished and that you won't go crazy and kill people!" I snapped while he just smiled at me.

"Swear to me Isa!" I snapped in anger.

"I swear. I just be a regular doctor, no research and no deaths" He said.

"You promise" I said but he looked at me with a frowned and angry face.

"I promise" He said in anger which told me to shut up.

I looked away from him while he held my hand tighter.

"You think you can trust me?" he asked.

"If you were going to kill me you would have done it this morning with all those knifes in that draw" I sighed. I knew this was true but I deep in my heart and mind I know I will never trust Isa. At least if I'm with him in the school I can carefully keep tabs on him. If any students go missing I know who to go to straight away.

"Anyways Yuuya will keep an eye on my work" he sighed while I looked at him.

"Yuuya? Why?" I asked.

"He's a spy… You think he will trust me! Pff, he'll keep a close eye on me when I go back to the school" Isa said.

"No, I trust you" I said while I thought "I ask Yuuya if he can send me monthly check ups"

He just smiled at me and looked forward but then he stopped so I did the same. I looked at him while he looked at the card shop.  
>"Stay here, I be back in a minute" Isa said while he let go off my hand and walked into the shop. I sighed while crossing my arms but then I got my phone out. I looked at it and I had a texted message from Ryouta.<p>

"Sorry to bother you Mr Nanaki, but the last time I went around your flat I noticed that there was some books on maths. I wonder if you could tell me where you got them from so I can saved up for them before I go back to school. Thanks :)" I read in my mind but then I looked at my sent messages. The one Isa sent to Yuuya and the one Yuuya sent him was detected off my phone.

"Why?" I thought...

To be continued...


	28. Chapter 28

I texted Ryouta back "Sure, I got them from the school library. There were too many copies so I paid for mine. However when you go back to school you are free to take them out and use them." I read in my mind and sent it. However I put my phone in my pocket while a hot shill went up my spine. At that moment Isa stood next to me and held my hand.

I looked at him but he walked forward dragging me along with him. I walked faster but with his long legs Isa walked faster that I could.

"Why are you walking so fast for? I can't keep up!" I said while he still walked fast.

"Isa!" I said

"We need to hurry! The bed will be at the flat anytime soon" Isa explained while he dragged me forward. So he dragged me to our flat and we both walked in and as soon as we were in Isa walked into the bedroom.

I was breathless after walking so fast so I sat down on the sofa to try to get my breath back.

"God I'm so unhealthy" I said breathless but then a clipboard hit my head. I held it in front of me and rubbed at my head. It was two applications forms both of them two pages long. I read their titles.

"Rejoining of Saint Pigeonations! Mr Nanaki Kazuaki- Math teacher. Health information for Mr Nanaki"

I looked at Isa while he sat next to me and he too had a clipboard with the same documents.

"I thought I threw these away" I said.

"You did, but I kept them just in case. I was differently going back but my mind changed when we got together. I knew I had to make sure you were going back to." Isa said while he started to fill out his applications form and I read his tile.

"Rejoining of Saint Pigeonations! Dr Shuu Iwamine- School Doctor. Health information for Dr Iwamine and health and safety possesses"

I then looked at mine and filled it out. It took forever to do, around two hours passed by and I still haven't finished it. I kept on asking Isa for information about my health but of course he wasn't happy about it. He said "I am not your personal walking Medication adviser" or "don't treat me like I'm your personal health book".

So I stopped asking him, I didn't want to anger him with pestering him. I know full well not to get him angry. However after two hours and five minutes the door bell rang. I put my clipboard down and walked towards the door and opened it. I smiled at the delivery man while behind me Isa looked at my health sheet.

"You idiot! You haven't said anything about your sleeping habits!" Isa snapped while I sighed.

"Erm we're here to deliver and pick your beds" the man mumbled, I could tell he felt awkward with listening to Isa shout at me.

"Err, you're useless!" Isa snapped.

"Just ignore my friend" I smiled but Isa snapped threw my sentence.

"I'm your partner!"

"Please do come in, he's just in a fowl mood. The bed room is straight forward" I smiled while two men walked into the flat and walked into the bed room. I lost my smile while I looked at Isa filling out my paper work.

"What are you doing?" I snapped while I walked to him.

"Filling this in for you as you haven't said anything about us" he mumbled.

"That's because I haven't got that far!" I snapped and snatched my clipboard from his hold.

"Do your own damn paper work and I do mine!" I snapped while he looked at me with shocked eyes. I knew that he knew he made me angry so I slammed my clipboard down and walked to the bed room door.

"Excuse me, would you like a cup of coffee or anything?" I asked while the two men looked at each other.

"No thank you, we hate to be in your way. And this won't take long, you and your partner don't need to worry" smiled the younger worker. I nodded and walked back into the front room picked up my clipboard and sat in front of Isa.

I read what he had written on my paper work.

"In a relationship, with Dr S Iwamine. Have the habit of falling asleep due to stress, sleepless nights or **Narcolepsy (- This is where people will just fall asleep unwillingly like Kazuaki. Google** helped) Physician and personal doctor is Dr S Iwamine."

I sighed as everything was correct but his hand writing is so different to mine.

"He could have put the things about my health down later on though the computers." I thought while I sighed again and carried on filling out my paper work but then Isa slammed next to me while he sighed.

I moved up away from him while he looked at me with a frowned face while I did the same...

To be continued...


	29. Chapter 29

"What?" I asked while I looked at Isa's frowned face.

"I had the right to do that" He mumbled.

"This is meant to be filled out by me and not you" I said while I looked away from him.

"I'm your doctor" Isa sighed.  
>"You could of added things on with a computer. Your hand writing is different to mine so they will know you filled half of it out... And anyways you should know not to touch my stuff, I never touch anything of yours" I said.<p>

"That's a lie" Isa said while we both looked at each other at the same time while he smirked at me. I did not like this smirk, it seemed so twisted and cunning so I backed up a little more away from him. However he leaned to me with the smirk but then he put my left ear in his mouth and sucked it.

"Ah!" I gasped while I pushed him away and held my ear.

"You touched plenty of things that belong to me" Isa laughed while he put his hand on my left leg.

"You did it just last night" he chuckled while he backed away from me and removing his hand from my leg. He then carried on filling his paper work while I sighed at him.  
>"That's not what I meant" I thought to myself but I didn't say anything to him so I looked away from him.<p>

"If I touched his work he'd be pissed at me. Differently if I wrote on it and filled it out" I thought while I stopped writing and looked at one question and I read it out.

"Criminal records" I said while Isa looked at me while I wrapped the back of my neck.

"Shit, I always get nervous when I do this question. I am not who I say I am, plus I have an assault criminal record because I shot Isa. But I wonder what he put down" I thought while I looked at his.

"Of course he laid on his" I thought while I saw him circle the no answer.

"My research was top secret and plus the school is stupid enough to not care if a few students went missing each month. How do you think I got away with everything I did, you better lie too. If you say you shot me then you won't be able to see me" Isa said while he wrote on his paper work. I was going to say something but clattering was heard and we both looked to the bedroom.

"Huh, they must be building the bed" I said.

"Or taking our old ones down" Isa said while he continued to write. Another hour went passed and I finish my paper works so I threw it on the coffee table and stretched.

"Done!" I laughed while I held my scarf near my face and closed my eyes. I was going to drift off to sleep but Isa knocked me. I opened my eyes to watch Isa reaching for my clipboard so I quickly grabbed at his wrist to stop him. I looked at him but he frowned at me and pulled an angry face at me. He was not happy!

"What you doing?!" He snapped

"I could ask you the same thing!" I snapped back at him.

"I was going to check if you filled out everything. The last time you filled one of these out you left important information on your health sheet. I had to chase you down for two weeks to get you to answer the questions! I have no time to waste on stupid things like that!" He snapped at me.

"I've done it all" I said but he pulled at his arm so I let go off his wrist.

"Don't grab me like that" he said in anger while he reached for my clipboard and held it. He then got my health sheet and read threw it. I sighed and stood up, I then walked to the bed room and to my shock the two work men were standing in front of a fully built double bed. The single beds were not to be seen.

"When the hell did they do all this!" I thought while the youngest worker smiled at me and walked to me.

"Here, £100 for the single beds and your bed is ready to dress and sleep in for tonight" smiled the young man while he winked at the end.

"Errr, he reminds me of Yuuya" I thought to myself while I smiled.

"Thank you" I smiled but then Isa stood next to me and looked at the bed. He sighed but then he looked at the men.  
>"Do you mind pushing it to the wall? I can't sleep without a wall behind me" Isa said while the men nodded and pushed to the bed to the wall. I looked at Isa in confusion.<p>

"A wall stops something coming up behind me" Isa said.

"Exactly" I mumbled while I was meant to think it and not say it. So when I looked at Isa his face was filled with shock and he just stared at me.

"What?" I asked

"Erm... Nothing" stuttered Isa while he slightly blushed and looked away from me. I then looked at the two men.

"Don't worry we show ourselves out" smiled the oldest man and they both walked out of the flat closing the door behind them. I smiled while I looked at the bed, I then turned around but I was met by Isa's purple eyes.

He was looking down at me with his cunning smile again. I backed away a little but he pushed me onto the bed. I gasped in shock and landed on my back on the bed, Isa then got on top of me. He put his right hand down my boxers and pants and moved his hand harshly.

"N-ah" I gasped while Isa kissed at my neck, I closed my eyes while my body stiffened.

"No, please" I said while I felt so tried from last night and from today but he didn't stop. In fact he rubbed harder.

"N-ah, please! I can't" I snapped and I pushed him off me. I sat up and backed into the bed board while Isa looked at me with fed up eyes. He sighed while he moved in front of me and kissed at my lips.

I backed my head away and sighed.

"I said don't" I sighed but I was pushed onto my back so I put my hands on Isa's shoulders and struggled.

"Stop struggling!" Isa snapped.

"Then get off me!" I snapped straight after and I pushed him off me again and sat up. He sat in front of me and sighed however my phone buzzed. I looked over to it and I was going to pick it up but Isa already had. I snatched it out of his hand straight away.

"This is my phone and not yours!" I snapped, I was getting sick of Isa checking my phone all the time.

I read the text message.

"Salutations Mr Nanaki! I am going for a few drinks tonight and wondered if you wanted to join me. No one else is free so I thought of you but if you got other plans then that's fine :) Yuuya"

I slightly smiled while I thought "Ah, that be a great break" but my phone was snatched out of my hand. I looked at Isa's frowned face while he read the text but then he looked at me.

"Turn him down, you're not going anywhere alone with that boy!" snapped Isa while he held my phone in front of him.  
>"Excuse me" I said while I took my phone of Isa.<p>

"I told you before, don't forget who you belong to" Isa said in an angry voice.

"We're going for a few drinks! We won't do anything!" I snapped while I text Yuuya: "ok, I come soon".

"Be good when I'm out" I said while I got off the bed and put my cream scarf on loosely around my neck.

"I be around an hour" I said while I put my cream coat on but my left arm was grabbed so I looked at Isa.

"Let go" I sighed.

"You're not going anywhere!" Isa shouted.

"Excuse me! Don't tell me what I can or cannot do! You have no right!" I shouted back at him.

"What! I am your partner!" Isa shouted.

"So?! I won't be long, allow me to have fun" I said while I tried to get my arm free but Isa hold tighten.

"You can have fun here! Go back on the bed!" Isa snapped.

"I said already I don't want to! Now let go off me! I'm going!" I shouted but a hand went across my left cheek. My eyes widened while tears ran from them and I stood still.

Isa had hit me!

To be continued...


	30. Chapter 30

I stood frozen from the hit while Isa had his head down and he held my hands. He knew what he just did while he gently licked my cheek he had hit.

"I'm sorry" Isa smiled while he kissed my closed lips. I looked at him while I held my left cheek with wide eyes. Isa lost his eyes contact with me while he pulled at my hands.  
>"Come" he said while he looked at the bedroom door.<p>

"Come to bed" he said while he smiled but I pulled my hands free as soon I did that Isa held me in his arms. His arms went around my neck tightly while I froze.

"I'm so sorry! I never meant to hit you!" he cried holding me closer to him. My anger was so high, I just pushed him off me and walked out of the flat while he pleaded to me. I never listened I just walked while I cried to the place I was meeting Yuuya.

"That bastard!" I snapped at myself while I stopped walking. I then held myself while I cried.

"My heart" I cried but then I was in arms and my eyes widened.

These arms weren't Isa's! They were to thin! I panicked and pushed the person off but I saw Yuuya in front of me holding his arms out.

"Come, I think you need a hug" He smiled and I ran to into his arms and cried. He held me tightly while he placed his head on mine.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Yuuya asked in worry, I didn't dare to answer. He'd stop me from seeing Isa. However he huffed in anger.

"Your left cheek is red! He did that didn't he!" Yuuya snapped in anger while he pushed me out of his arms. I looked to his angry face while he looked at me.

"I'm going to kill him!" He snapped while he pushed past me. I quickly turn to him and grabbed his coat. I stopped him from walking forward while he looked over his shoulder towards me. He pulled an angry face while I looked at him with my teary eyes.

"Please, if you go to fight him. He'll win and kill you. I don't want that" I cried while he sighed and turned to face me. He looked at me with sad eyes while I looked to him. He then smiled at me and grabbed my left wrist.

"Come then, I'll cheer you up" I chuckled while he dragged me forward while he walked. I stayed quiet while I wrapped my eyes. I was so tried, I just wanted to sleep off my anger. But I couldn't sleep with Yuuya dragging me forward.

"Where is he taking me?" I thought but then he dragged me to a place where trees circled around us and where the moon light shone a light blue. He stopped in the middle of it while he let go off my wrist and turned to me. I looked around this beautiful view while I smiled. I liked this so much however Yuuya's hand went on my left cheek while he stroked it. My eyes widened while I felt my heart thump so loud.

"Mr Nanaki, you are as delicate as a flower. You need to be treated with just care, you need someone you can hold you smoothly" Yuuya said while he removed his hand for my face. He then went down to his knees and held my hands while he looked up to me.

A hot shill went up my spine while his blue hair and eyes were so bright. The moonlight just made them even brighter and bluer. He also looked up to me with just caring and loving eyes I've never seen before.

"You have chosen the wrong man to love... The doctor is a rough man and a harsh one at that. He won't treat you correctly, he won't respect you... I however" Yuuya paused while he gently kissed my left hand. My eyes widened some more while I felt my body burn.

"I will respect you and I will treat you with the care, respect and love you disserve... Choose me Kazuaki and I shall never lay hands on you that will hurt you. I will love you like you never been loved before" Yuuya said. I just froze while he smiled the sweetest of smiles and he looked at me with just gentle eyes. All I thought at that moment was "Isa never does this".

My heart was going nuts while he stood back up and smiled.

"Kazuaki, I want your heart" Yuuya said while he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. I gasped in shock while I held his arms.

"No" I said but he chuckled.

"You are indeed as pretty as an angel. And your hair and eyes are indeed as bright as the sun... And your lips, oh your lips. As soft as a feather. Kazuaki you are just perfect, too perfect for a man like the doctor. Please choose me and I shall grant you anything you want" Yuuya said in a soft and peaceful voice. After it I felt so hot while I just looked into his sky blue eyes and his sweet smile. He tightened his hold of me but my eyes widened while I realised how close we were.

"No! This feels wrong!" a voice in my head snapped while I looked at Yuuya.

"No" I said while I struggled in his arms but he wouldn't let go off me.

"Let go!" I snapped while I struggled but he still wouldn't let me go!

I looked at him with anger but he put one of his hands on the back of my head and pushed my face to his.

I closed my eyes tightly while our lips touched. I put my hands on his chest while I held his shirt. He pressed me closer to him while he put his tongue in my mouth. His lips were a lot softer than Isa's and his kisses were gentler but I didn't like this! He was not Isa, I want only Isa to kiss me! He was not the one I loved!

I pushed him away from me while spit came out our mouths. I coughed while I spat out the spit while I looked at Yuuya with angry eyes.

"What the hell!" I shouted while I straighten but he just smiled.

"Now you know how I feel" Yuuya said with a smile but I wrapped my lips.

"Your lips are rough, the doctor is quiet forceful with you" Yuuya said with a sad face.

"You know nothing! He is in fact very gentle!" I snapped.

"Your red mark says different!" Yuuya snapped and I held my left cheek.

"If he really loved you, he would never hit you!" Yuuya shouted and I looked away.

"He speaks the truth" I thought while I sighed...

To be continued...


	31. Chapter 31

I was lost in thought but my wrists were grabbed and I was pulled to close Yuuya once more.

"Just pick me" Yuuya smiled while he leaned towards me. I backed my head away and put my hand on his lips.

"Stop it" I sighed while I removed myself from Yuuya's hold.

"Please just don't. You're making this hard for me" I said.

"Then let me make it easier for you" Yuuya said but before I could say anything I was slammed onto my back on the soft grass. My wrists were tightly pinned on the ground while I looked in the blue eyes of Yuuya.

I laid still beneath him while this felt even worse than his kisses.

"Your use to this, was this how the doctor had his way with you?" Yuuya said but I frowned in anger.

"That's none of your business! Now get off me!" I shouted while I struggled.

"How about if I don't want to" chuckled Yuuya while my anger grew but he was pushed off me. I quickly sat up to see Isa dragging Yuuya by his hair away from me. Yuuya held his hands on Isa's wrist that grabbed at his hair. Isa then slammed him onto the floor on his knees, I quickly stood up but blood splat on the floor.

"Isa!" I snapped while I ran to him and grabbed at his strong left arm. I looked down to Yuuya who was holding his bleeding nose with his head down. I tried to pull Isa away but he didn't move he just looked down to Yuuya in anger.

"Please! Don't hurt him!" I said but he looked at me in anger while he held my chin. My eyes widened in fear while I held his wrist. He moved his head towards mine and he forced his tongue in my mouth. I opened my mouth while our tongues wrapped around each other and we both moaned. However while we snogged I noticed his left wrist was bloody. I pulled my head away but even before I could ask Isa already kicked Yuuya in the face. Yuuya's slammed onto his back while more blood splat from his nose.

"No!" I shouted while I stood in front of Yuuya.

"That's enough!" I snapped while I felt Isa's rage by looking to his dark purple eyes. He looked like he could kill Yuuya in that moment.

"Please" I said but he grabbed my left arm and pulled me to him. He then wrapped me in his arms while I rested my head and hands on his chest.

"He belongs to me! You dare touch or kiss him again and I swear! I swear I will kill you and make you bleed!" Isa snapped.

Yuuya sat up while his lower face was covered in blood. He then put his hand over his nose and mouth while blood covered his hand. The blood slid down his hand and dripped onto the floor. His nose was differently broken.

I looked at Yuuya with sad eyes but my left arm was grabbed and I was dragged forward by Isa. He dragged me back to our flat, once in he let go off me. So I held my left arm but then I looked at his left wrist as it still bled. I looked over to the coffee table but my heart tore in two.

I saw a blood covered knife on it and I looked over to Isa while he stood in front of me facing away from me.

He had cute himself with the knife! His tears ran down his cheeks while he was frozen in place. I quickly ran to him and held his wrist and pulled him to the kitchen skin. I turned on the taps while I rinsed his wrist cleaning the blood away. We were both crying while my body shook.

"Why would you do this to yourself!" I cried while I turned off the tapes.

"Th... The... The voices" Isa stuttered while I pulled up his sleeve.

"Without you around the voices in my head come back... They eat at my head, telling me to the stuff I don't want to do... They always want blood and pain" Isa said and I quickly ran into the bedroom and looked in all the cupboards for Isa's doctors dag. I finally found it in the glass cabinet in the corner of the room. I dragged it out knocking Isa's neat pile of clothes on the floor. I opened the bag and got a bandage out and ran back in the kitchen.

Isa was still stood still looking away from me while he held his right wrist. I ran in front of him and wrapped his wrist with the bandage.

"The voices told you do this" I asked.

"Yes" Isa said while he lowered his head. I looked at him but his hair covered his face. "He'd did this because I left him!" I thought while I finished bandaging his wrist. Once I was done he pulled the wrist away from me but I saw more blood. It was on his shirt so I grabbed at it but he stopped me.

"Let me see!" I snapped.

"Kazuaki" Isa said but I stopped him from saying anything else.

"I said let me see!" I shouted but he pulled me into his arms.

"It's from my wrist" he said while I held him back and held him close to me. I then looked up to him and his sad face.

"You must not listen to the voices" I cried but he sighed.

"They were too loud, I couldn't not listen to them... Like I said without you, without having something light around me. The voices take over. They start calling me, they start wanting blood" Isa said.

"Oh Isa, you know why Left" I said

"I know, you had every right to" Isa said while he held me tighter.

"Please, don't leave me again" Isa said while he put his head on mine. I just held him back and sighed...

To be continued...


	32. Chapter 32

I buried my face in Isa's purple shirt while we just held each other closely.

"Did he hurt you?" Isa asked in a worried voice.

"No" I answered.

"Did he kiss you?" He asked with a sad voice while I looked up to him with a sad face.

"Yes but I didn't want it, I wished it was you and not him" I said honestly while I thought "he must know the truth of what happened."

"Ok" He said while he stroked my left cheek.

"Come, we go the bed. I'll make you feel better" Isa said while he held my left hand and dragged me to the bedroom. Once in he pushed me into the bed. I gasped in shock and I landed on my back on the bed. I laid still while Isa climbed on top of me and sat on top of me. He then moved himself down so he was laid on top of me leaning over my body. He then gently held my chin with a smile on his face. He then rubbed one of his figures across my chin.

I couldn't move, Isa was so heavy on top of me. So I looked in his purple eyes behind his red glasses, they were so bright. They were differently eye catching and something I enjoyed looking at. He then gently kissed me on my closed lips.

"Open your mouth" He said so I did and he put his tongue in it. I gasped and kept my mouth open while he moved his tongue around my mouth. He was indeed a great kisser, he then removed his mouth from mine.

Spit came out of my mouth while he looked into my eyes.

"Please choose me, I'm the only one you need" Isa said while my eyes widened and I blushed harshly.

"Please, I want you to hold me again just like last night... I want to make your heart skip a full beat... Kazuaki, I want you to fully accept me. I want all of your heart... I want everything you can offer me. I don't want you to love anyone else but me... Please, my heart is longing to connect to yours... Give me your heart, your lips and your touch and everything you can give me" Isa paused while he buried his head under my chin.

I held him close to me so our bodies pressed together closely so we could feel our heart beats under our clothing.

"Please give me all of you... Allow me to be the most important person to you... I love you so much, but I'm scared that you don't trust me, or that you will never fully accept me. I don't want you to hate me anymore, I just want you to love me" Isa said while he placed his hand in mine and he held it tightly.

"Please" He said while I was lost for words while my heart beat got louder and harder...

To be continued...


	33. Chapter 33

"Will you become mine? And will you allow me to have all of your heart and all of your love? I want this so much. Please, I don't know what to do. Tell me, tell me what to do to make you love me with all of your heart. Because I love you with all of mine. I will bend down on one knee and ask for your heart, if that's what it takes. I will even give everything I have away just to be yours... Just allow me to be the owner of your heart and lips. I will always be here for you and my arms will always be open for you... Kazuaki, I never begged or asked for anything before. But I am begging and asking you, if you can chose me and let me become your most important person in your life... Please just accept me for who I am and love me for it" Isa said.

My heart was thumping so loud while he kissed at my neck. I couldn't speak, I was too hot and I felt so special. His cold hand went under my shirt while he stroked at my chest. He then licked my left cheek while I gasped.

"I'll make you feel better" Isa said while his hand moved down to under my pants and boxers. I closed my eyes and held the bed covers. But I opened my eyes and looked into Isa's while his hand rubbed roughly. I put both of my hands on his face while he closed his eyes and smiled.

"I choose you" I said while he opened his eyes and looked down to me.

"I wouldn't want anyone else but you. As long you touch me like this and no other way than I shall be yours" I said while I was going to carry on but Isa licked my left cheek again.

"I swear, I never hurt you again!" Isa said with a worried voice while he moved his hand rougher.

"N-ah! Then I will love no one but you. As you are so dear to me" I said while Isa rested his head on mine. I closed my eyes.

"Isa" I said while I opened my eyes and he looked in them.

"Huh" he mumbled.

"Can you lift some of your weight of me? You're heavy" I stuttered and held his shoulders.

"Oh, of course" he stuttered while he lifted himself a little bit off me and I smiled.

"Thank you" I gasped but he put his head under my chin and rubbed his head under it. I held him while he stopped moving his hand.

"No, thank you Kazuaki. You won't regret forgiving or loving me" Isa said while he kissed under my chin.

"Now, come here. Let me embarrass you and make love to you" Isa said while our tongues and mouths touched...

An hour later...

I was moving with Isa's body weight while he moved between my legs. I moaned loudly looking away from him. I was so glad it was him, everything he did to me felt so nice. It felt natural and normal unlike when Yuuya touched me. When Isa touches me I felt this wonderful feeling in my heart. But he was hurting me with his moving.

I opened my eyes and held put my head forward. I was meant by Isa's right shoulder because his head was on my left side kissing at my neck. I then slowly placed my hands on his waist but then I noticed that Isa's bandage was off so I looked down.

"Isa" I gasped while he put my left ear in his mouth and sucked it.

"Ah, your bandage" I stuttered while he stopped moving while I gasped for relief. He looked down to his bare chest but then he sat up and looked. I did the same, I could now fully see his strong chest. I kept looking at it while he felt around it. However he then looked down to me so I looked to his face.

"I'm sorry, do you mind if we stop?" Isa said while he held his side. I could tell that he was in pain.

"Of course not" I said and he removed himself out of me. He then sat up and held his side so I sat up too.

"Do you need your pain killers?" I asked while he looked at me with a small smile.

"Don't you worry, I'm fine. I just pushed myself too hard" Isa said while he pushed me on my back and went on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he kissed and licked my left cheek.

"I am truly sorry" Isa said while I closed my eyes feeling his lips on mine.

"I love you" Isa said.

"I love you too" I replayed while he took off his glasses and put them on the side, he then laid on top of me. He was heavy but I enjoyed him being close to me too much. I never removed my arms from his neck while I stroked his long brunette hair.

"So much has happened tonight. I was offered another heart, a heart I wanted deep inside... Oh it was so hard to push Yuuya away just for Isa. But I felt so wrong while it feels so right with Isa. I enjoy him touching and kissing me. I even enjoy it when he calls me an idiot and frowns at me... Huh I said to myself that I would never allow Isa to have all of my heart but somehow he found a way too... I love him so much" I thought.

"Isa" I said while he moaned in response.

"I love you" I said while he tighten his hold.

"I love you too" he said and I closed my eyes...

To be continued...


	34. Chapter 34

Notice: There will be sexual/dirty interactions between these two (Who are indeed two men/male), It will be described in detail so the words penis, entrance and other words will be used! This is not suitable for anyone who doesn't like this or is under the age of 15! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

"Beep... Beep... Beep" sounded the alarm clock again while yet again Isa leaned over me and turned it off. He then slammed next to me while he moaned. I half opened my eyes while he put his head under my chin and wrapped his right arm around me. He then laid still while my eyes fully opened so I laid still while I thought about what happened yesterday.

"I hope Yuuya's ok" I thought but then I placed my left hand on my left cheek. Isa then removed his head from under my chin while he put his glasses on. I quickly removed my hand from my cheek and placed it next to my head. Isa then held it and he kissed me on my left cheek.

"Is it hurting" Isa asked while he put his head in front of mine.

"Erm no" I answered while I moved my head away from his hand.

"Its fine" I said but Isa sighed.

"I'm sorry" Isa said however I pulled my wrist free and wrapped my arms around his neck. I then kissed him on the lips while I felt hot. We kissed again and Isa looked at my eyes.

"I let you off this time" I smiled while he smiled back at me with a big smile.  
>"Thank you" Isa smiled while he kissed me on my lips while I smiled.<p>

"Why are you smiling?" Isa asked.

"Huh? Why because you're the one who is kissing me. Last night made me realise how much you mean to me" I smiled while I looked at Isa's blushed face.

"You don't need to worry, I shall always choose you" I smiled some more while I placed my hands on his cheeks. Isa blushed some more while he closed his eyes and I smiled. I liked to see him like this, I liked it a lot. I kissed him on the lips.

"Isa, open your mouth" I said and he did with tight eyes. I put my tongue in his mouth while I wrapped it around his in his mouth. He moaned while I closed my eyes tightly full of embarrassment however Isa removed his mouth from mine. He then went on his back dragging me with him. I was now on top of him with red cheeks while I stared in his purple eyes.

I felt nervous as we started to snogg again while Isa lifted his legs beside me. I removed my mouth while I looked away from him. I wrapped spit away from my mouth while he chuckled.

"Are you still nervous?" he laughed.

"I'm not as good as you" I said but he huffed and pulled my head under his chin.

"Who said that? I never remembered saying that, hohoho" Isa laughed but I pulled my head free and I looked down at him with a big smile.

"What?" He mumbled

"It's been a while since I heard that laugh" I said.

"I thought you hated it" Isa mumbled

"Oh but you're wrong" I said while I placed my head on his while he looked at me with frowned eyes. I knew he was trying to act all cool and calm but I knew he was going nuts. His red face and sweat on his body said different, he was totally turned on.

"I love that laugh, it sends shivers down my spine... And it just turns me on, it's so sexy" I said in a calm voice while Isa's cheeks turned red.

"Haha, it seems you can blush harshly too. I'm glad you find me so attractive" I smiled.

"Of course, I do you idiot" Isa stuttered while he pulled his head away from mine.

"Now get off me" Isa said but I put his left ear in my mouth and sucked it.

"Ah!" he gasped while he pushed at me. I smiled some more.

"I never heard him gasp like that" I thought while I did it again and yet again Isa gasped

"Stop it!" He snapped but I laughed at his embarrassment and I did again.

"N-ah!" Isa gasped while I stroked down his bare chest, I then placed my hand on his penis and rubbed. He gasped while his body stiffened so I rubbed harder.

"How is your side?" I asked while I looked down to Isa's red face.

"It still hurts a bit" Isa stuttered while I rubbed harder.

"You think you be ok if I enter you?" I asked while I watched Isa's cheeks go redder.

"Isa, please. I want this, I want you. I want to make you feel pleasure. Please allow me to do that" I said softly.

"Ok but do it gently" he said while he looked away from me so I licked his left cheek and bit his ear.

"Ah" he gasped while he held the bed covers and I removed my hand. I then placed it on his while I entered him. He gasped while he tighten his eyes, I slowly moved between his legs. Slowly and carefully I picked up my speed while Isa moaned in response. After an hour he finally made eye contact with me with his red cheeks.

"Can you stop? My side is hurting" he gasped but I moved a little bit rougher.

"N-ah! Please" Isa stuttered so I stopped but he looked down at me between his legs. He then looked at my face.

"Sorry, I couldn't hold it in" I said knowing I just cam inside of him.

"Its fine" he stuttered but then he kissed me on the lips.

"I'm glad you're not nervous about touching me anymore" Isa smiled.

"Well no, not now I know it embarrasses you so much. You're so cute when you blush" I laughed while Isa sighed.

"Err, you're talking like fucking Yuuya" Isa moaned.

"Good, that means I can turn you on. After all, all men like to be talked to that way Mon amie" I smiled and Isa frowned at me.

"If you say so" he sighed but then he pushed at my shoulders.

"You're not out" He said so I removed myself out of him ;) I then laid on top of him and rested my head on his chest.

"Oh, I got something for you" Isa said while I looked up to him.

"Oh... Erm, not the right time" He stuttered.

"No, it's perfect timing if you don't have to move" I smiled.

"I have to move" he sighed.

"Don't bother then, let's stay like this for awhile" I said while I closed my eyes.

"Ok" Isa smiled.

"Isa" I said while he answered with a moan.

"You're so soft and warm, you're a great mattress" I smiled while he sighed at my words but then I fell asleep on top of him and in his arms...

To be continued...


	35. Chapter 35

Notice: There will be sexual/dirty interactions between these two (Who are indeed two men/male), It will be described in detail so the words penis, entrance and other words will be used! This is not suitable for anyone who doesn't like this or is under the age of 15! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

My eyes slowly opened while I felt so warm while lying on something so soft. Something soft was also wrapped around me, I was so lovely and warm. I smiled to myself while my sight cleared. I lifted my head to see I was lying on the bed. In confusion I looked on the both sides of me but Isa wasn't too be seen.

I looked at the clock on the stand next to the bed, 12:30.

"God I've been asleep for almost three hours" I mumbled to myself and stretched but my back pulled. I rolled on to my stomach and buried myself in the soft bed covers. However I heard footsteps walk next to the bed.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Isa voice sounded while I removed the covers from my head and looked up to him. I shook my head but then I sneezed and all of a sudden I became really cold.

"I'm cold" I moaned while my body shivered however Isa's hand went on my head. He then sighed while I looked up to his frowned face.

"Get dress, if you stay naked you catch more of a cold" Isa huffed

"Huh, more of a cold? Do I have a cold?" I asked but he huffed again.

"You were stupid enough to think sleeping naked for three hours was a good idea... I tried to wake you up when I did but you never woke. I even pushed you off me and you fell out of the bed and you never even moved. I had to drag your ass back into the bed before you froze" Isa explained.

"Oh" I stuttered but then I sneezed again.

"Get dress already, I'll get you some medicine" Isa sighed while he walked out of the room.

I then slowly got off the bed but my side hurt. I held it while I moaned in pain but then I felt an amazing feeling in my heart. I smiled to myself while I just released that Isa still had a red face. I got dress in my usual clothing. I put my pure white jeans on with my navy blue shirt. Over that I put my woolly cream coat on and fastened it, I then put my long cream scarf on loosely around my neck.

At that moment my body warmed up and I smiled while I held my scarf and put it on my face.

"So warm!" I smiled as I felt I could drift off but before I could Isa tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around to him and looked at him. He was just wearing his black pants and purple shirt with his three top buttons unfastened. However I noticed he was holding a cup and a card. Of course I reached for the card but Isa moved it away from me.

"Medicine first" He sighed but I sneezed.

"Give *sneeze* me the card *sneeze*!" I snapped while sneezing half way though.

"As your doctor I order you to take your medicine! I can't have one of my patience's being ill" Isa said but I frowned at him.

"Giv-*sneeze!* me the *sneeze!* card!" I sneezed but Isa gave me his anger eyes which dug at me. So I sighed and took the cup off him and took some of the medicine. I stopped half through.

"The *sneeze* card" I sneezed and Isa finally passed me the card. I smiled and sat on the bed and put the cup on the side table. I then opened the card and read it:

"To Kazuaki Nanaki, will you do me the honour of joining me tomorrow night at 4:30 at Bluelake Cafe? Meet me at the desk... love Shuu Iwamine X" I read in my mind.

I smiled as at the bottom of his writing as he drew a heart. I felt a nice warmth in my heart while I looked up to his sweet smile that he was making at me.

"Of course!" I smiled but then I sneezed.

"I would kiss you but I rather not catch your cold" Isa said while I frowned at him.

"Fine *sneeze*, I'm going to have a shower and dye my hair because I forgot to yesterday" I said while I stood up.

"Can I join?" Isa chuckled while I just froze in my movements while he laughed to himself.

"Hohoho, your cheeks do sure go as red as a rose" Isa laughed.

I shook my head to snap myself out of my frozen state.

"I thought you didn't want to catch my cold" I said while I walked out of the bedroom while Isa followed me. I looked over my shoulder to him while he just smiled.

"Stop *sneeze* Foll-*sneeze!*ing me!" I snapped but yet again my sneezes cut though it all. I walked to bathroom and slammed the door shut even before Isa could follow me.

"Keep *sneeze* out!" I snapped while I heard Isa laughed more.

I sighed while I turned the water on, I then got undressed and got in the shower. I turned the temperature on high and it was lovely and warm! I smiled while I lifted my head while I stood still in the shower however I heard the doorknob turning.

"Keep out!" I shouted being able to not sneeze. But the door opened and I watched Isa walk in. I quickly grabbed my bath towel and wrapped it around me coving my lower part up. Isa shut the door and got undress. I turned away from him with embarrassment but the shower door soon opened and closed.

Arms then wrapped around my waist and a head went on my shoulder.

"Hohoho, I might as well return the favour... As you did indeed turn me on this morning so much I couldn't move. I might as well do the same, hohoho" laughed Isa while he forced me to let go off the towel. It fell on the floor of the shower while Isa held my chin in one hand and the other he rubbed at my penis.

"Ah! Not in here, ah!" I gasped while Isa started to kiss at my neck.  
>"And why not? What's more sexier than having sex in the shower" Isa laughed while he rubbed harder. I moaned while the water from the shower head wet us both.<p>

"I want to embarrass you so much that you burst, that is now my lust for life... Kazuaki, let me fill you up with my love and passion and allow me to make you all hot and fuzzy" Isa said while I closed my eyes...

To be continued...


	36. Chapter 36

Notice: There will be sexual/dirty interactions between these two (Who are indeed two men/male), It will be described in detail so the words penis, entrance and other words will be used! This is not suitable for anyone who doesn't like this or is under the age of 15! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

I had my head down and my eyes closed tightly while I moaned. Isa was stood behind me while he still rubbed roughly on my penis. I held his wrist of the hand that rubbed but it didn't do much as it was his left hand. With the other hand Isa held my head up by my chin while he passionately kissed and licked at my neck.

This was the first time we stood this close to each other and the first time we could see everything of each other's bodies. I was totally embarrass by the whole thing. After a while Isa let go off my chin and stopped rubbing his hand. I gasped while I backed into him. He then turned me around so we were faced to face.

My eyes widened and my cheeks turned bright red while I looked up and down at the totally naked Isa. I could see everything so clearly, his body was just perfect so strong but yet so smooth. However his bandage wasn't on.

"Isa, your bandage!" I said but he smiled, he then licked at my left nipple I gasped while he sucked at it. I didn't know what to do, all sorts of dirty thoughts entered my mind but.

"N-ah!" I gasped while I gently held is hair on the back of his head.

"Don't worry, I don't need a bandage anymore" he said and he sucked even harder on my nipple and my moans got louder. I backed into the wall off the shower while Isa followed me, he then placed his hands on my waist. He kept on sucking at my nipple while I lowered my head and moaned.

"Ah" I gasped but his lips moved down.  
>"N-no" I stuttered but he already was sucking my penis.<p>

I grabbed at Isa's hair roughly while I moaned. He kept on doing it harder and harder while his mouth ran across it. My body became really hot while it shook harshly but then the feeling of me wanted to release something started. I moaned louder while I closed my eyes.

"N-ah! St... Stop" I gasped but he never he just carried on.

"Ah! Please... I can't... I can't hold on" I stuttered while I moaned and my body stiffened. Isa then removed his mouth while I gasped for relief.

"Then don't, let it out" He said smoothly while he smiled up at me while he started all over again.

"Ah!" I kept on gasping.

"I can't hold it in anymore" I thought while I relaxed my body and let the hot feeling go out of my body. I looked down at Isa's while white liquid ran down his chin. He removed his mouth once more and wrapped his hand over his mouth and smiled up at me.

"See, that wasn't so hard" he smiled while I lifted my head up and closed my eyes.

"Kazuaki" Isa said while I felt his hands on the back of my legs so I opened my eyes. I watched him stand up so I let go off his hair. I looked at him but then he lifted me up from the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck while I allowed my back to rest on the wall of the shower. I then wrapped my legs around him while I felt him enter me. He then stood closer to me.

"N-ah! Not to close!" I gasped while I felt him move deeper inside of me.

"Is this alright?" He asked while I moaned.

"Ah, Y... Yeah" I gasped while I put my head on his shoulder. My body just became weak in his arms while he held me off the floor. I was shocked he could lift me off the floor like this but it seemed he wasn't in pain.

"Erm" I stuttered and Isa licked at my left cheek.

"C-can you, m-move closer *sneeze* to the wall?" I asked while I stuttered and sneezed. He went closer to the wall and my back leaned on it so I smiled.  
>"T-thanks" I gasped while I felt him cum inside of me.<p>

"See, wasn't that sexy? Hohoho" laughed Isa while I moaned. He then licked at my left cheek. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck while I moaned. I hugged him while he kissed me on the head gently. I then moved my head in front of his and we both looked at each other in the eyes. His purple eyes were just amazing, they were filled with happiness and warmth. We then kissed however Isa moved me up and I felt a thrusting movement inside of me.

"N-no!" I gasped while he kept on moving me.

"Nah, it... it hurts" I gasped and he stopped moving me. He then kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back. He then opened his mouth so I put my tongue in his mouth and I wrapped it around his while we snogged. I put my hand on the back of his head again and stroked at his long wet hair however I removed my mouth and looked away. He frowned at me but then I sneezed and shivered.

"*sneeze!* erm *sneezed!*" I gasped while I kept on sneezing. Isa sighed at me with a frowned face.

"Huh, you differently got a cold, you idiot" He mumbled.

"It *sneeze!* wasn't my *sneeze!* idea to *sneeze* do this" I sneezed while he frowned at me even more. He then removed himself out of me, I unwrapped my legs around him and he placed me on my feet on the floor. I removed my hands from him and cover my mouth while I sneezed.

"I *sneeze* enjoyed that" I sneezed while Isa smiled a huge smile at me which stabbed me in the heart. So I placed my hands on both of his cheeks and kissed him on the lips.

"I did too" he smiled while he smiled some more.

"Very much" He continued while he opened the shower door. We both got dressed and walked into the front room. I turned the fireplace on straight away and sat in front of it while I sneezed however I heard Isa moving around. I looked over my shoulder to him while I sniffed, he was putting his black coat on with one of my red scarf's.

"Where *sneeze* you going?" I asked but he walked to me and kissed me on the head.

"We ran out of cold medicine, I'm going to get some and on the way I might as well post these applications forms" Isa said. I nodded at his words and he walked out of the flat. I sneezed while I looked to the bag on the coffee table. It was the one which had my hair dye.

"Might as well do that while he's out of the way" I thought while I stood up...

To be continued...


	37. Chapter 37

(Kazuaki is just dying his hair so we are now Isa!)

I walked to the nearest post box and mailed the application forms. I then walked to the nearest drug store but when I stepped inside I saw Ryouta and Sakuya. I just walked to the drugs I need but soon enough they spotted me. I frowned while Sakuya walked to me with Ryouta. I sighed and looked at them both but then a chuckled.

"How is your brother doing?" I laughed

"His nose is broken but he deserved it, I must say. How is Mr Nanaki?" Sakuya asked while I noticed a box of pain killers in his hand.

"He's fine but tell Yuuya that he wants nothing to be awkward between us. But he must know the limits! He can't just flirt with him. He's with me after all and I hate to break his nose again, hohoho" I chuckled.

"Don't worry doctor I will" Sakuya said while he smiled but then I looked at Ryouta. I sighed and pushed past them and walked to the till.

"Doctor Iwamine" Ryouta said while he walked behind me while I passed the cold medicine to the checkout person.

"When Mr Nanaki is better could you possible tell him to ring me? I need to talk to him" Ryouta said while I looked at him and got my bag with the cold medicine in.

"What about?" I asked while I walked away from the till and Ryouta followed. We stopped in the middle of the shop while I frowned at him.

"If it's about Nageki forget it!" I snapped.

"Oh no, I just want to talk about my plans of becoming his assistant" Ryouta smiled.

"Fine, I mention it to him" I said and I walked back to the flat. I closed the door behind me once I was in, I then took off my coat and hug it up. I looked in front of the fireplace but Kazuaki wasn't there.

"Huh" I mumbled to myself and I walked into the bed room. I then smiled at the sight of Kazuaki lying next to the wall hugging a hot-water bottle. He was also wrapped in the covers of the bed, I walked next to the bed but then I leaned to him and placed my hand on his head. He was red hot but his body shook. But then his eyes opened while he yawned.

"Oh, your back!" he smiled the sweetest of smiles at me. I smiled back at him while his smile warmed my heart but then he sneezed.

"Ha, I see *sneeze!* you got *sneeze* the medicine" he sneezed but then I looked down to the bag in my hand.

"Oh, of course. I get it ready" I said while I removed my hand from his head. I walked out of the room and made him a drink with the medicine in...

(We're Kazuaki)

I didn't move from my side or from under my warm covers I was tucked in. I heard Isa clatter around in the kitchen. I closed my eyes while I heard him walk into the bedroom, so my eyes opened.

I sat up and took the cup off him while I drank the drink. I almost coughed it up but I forced it down my throat. Once it was gone I coughed.

"Err, that's disgusting" I coughed while Isa just smirked and raised his eyebrow.

"Shut up!" I snapped knowing he would say something dirty again. But then my stomach rumbled so I looked up at Isa with a small smile. He frowned at me while he sighed.

"Fine" he moaned while he walked out of the room. I smiled to myself while I heard him cutter around the kitchen again. I sniffed however I lifted up the bed covers and rubbed at my legs.

"Ow" I sighed while they were saw. I knew why, it was because I had sex with Isa more than once. I then looked at my card on the side while I smiled.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" I smiled to myself while I hugged my water bottle tightly...

To be continued...


	38. Chapter 38

(We have skipped to the next day, so its Legumentine's!)

Last night I just fell asleep, I only got up to use the bathroom and I went straight to bed. Isa did check on me now and again but he manly left me alone. I was glad as I didn't want to pass my cold on to him. However I was glad today its better I only been sniffing now and again.

So I sat on the sofa while I sniffed but Isa slammed a cup full of medicine in front of me. I sighed and pushed it away from me but Isa pushed it back. I so pushed it away again.

"Now don't act like a child and take it! Just because your sneezing has gone it doesn't mean you're over your cold!" He moaned at me. I sighed and drank the drink but then I looked at him standing in front of me. I removed my mouth from the cup and smiled at him.

"Happy Legumentine's" I smiled but Isa just huffed in response. I knew he didn't celebrate these things but I had to say it.

"Yeah, happy Legumentine's" he sighed and threw a bag at me. I looked at it in confusion so I looked at Isa.

"What's this?" I asked.

"What you think? Its beans, aren't you meant to give beans to the boy you like?" Isa said while I opened the bag. I sighed while I looked at him with a frowned face.

"These beans are in the kitchen... That's cheating" I moaned.

"Did you get me any beans?" He sighed.

"Erm" I stuttered.

"See, you forgot as I did... At least I tried" he sighed while I drank my drink again but then I smiled at him.

"How about we go out today? Let's go on a date or something" I smiled.

"You idiot, the date is tonight and not today" Isa mumbled under his breath but loud enough for me to hear.

"Then we just go out for fun" I smiled.

"Why? There's no point" he sighed.

"Look, let me at least take you out! Don't be a spoilsport! Gosh no wonder you didn't get many offers, if you keep turning people down like this" I mumbled.

"People didn't offer to go on a date with me because they were scared I would kill them. But yet again that human did try. She even took me to that far, of course I didn't enjoy it" Isa mumbled.

"Ahh, so it's a no" I sighed

"No, it's a yes... I'm going to be with you so of course it's a yes" Isa smiled at me while I smiled back.

"Yay!" I chuckled while Isa just smiled down at me with loving eyes.  
>"I get changed, I'm still in my Pj's" I smiled and I did just that. I got changed in my usual clothing, in my cream coat, blue shirt, white jeans and my cream scarf. I wrapped my scarf loosely around my neck while I looked at the mirror. I looked at my neck and there were love marks on my neck. I shrugged but then Isa walked in and put his tie on. He was wearing his black long coat with his purple striped tie.<p>

"Why are you wearing your tie for?" I asked but Isa sighed at my words while he placed his tie under his cream jumper.

"Don't you think I suit a tie?" chuckled Isa while he put his hair in his bobble. I watched carefully but then he looked at me so I looked away. He then put his head on mine and I looked at him. We kissed and held hands.

"Come on then, where the hell are you taking me?" Isa sighed.

"I have no idea" I laughed but he just smiled at me while he still gave me loving eyes. I walked forward while he followed while he still held my hand. We walked out of the flat and walked to the park. He let go off my hand and wrapped his arms together while he looked forward and smiled. I talked to him while he just nodded for an answer or moaned. I didn't care, I just kept on talking while I smiled at him...

To be continued...


	39. Chapter 39

WARNING THERE WILL BE BOYXBOY LOVE/SEX! DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!

They will be in human form! AND THERE WILL BE SPOILERS TO THE GAME!

"I actually managed to fall asleep on the cabinet one time! I climbed up there to get a Math book a student put up there. But when I got up there I drifted off. When I woke up I fell off, that's how I had that huge bruise on my side that time" I laughed while Isa just smiled at my words. We still walked around the park together, I didn't know why we were walking around it. I never questioned it, I liked walking with Isa like this, we're so close together.

"What really happened when you broke your nose? I know it wasn't because of your teacher's desk" Isa said. Speaking for the first time for an hour.

"No, actually I fell over a metal bin and fell. With the tile floor my nose broke" I explained but Isa laughed at me.

"You idiot!" he laughed while he looked at me.

"You should have told me" he laughed again.

"Pff, no you would have called me an idiot and frowned at me" I explained.

"Didn't I do it anyways?" He asked while he laughed.

"Yeah but you be like "Oh you fucking idiot, causing me trouble" or "you damn idiot, I might be the school doctor but I can't be around whenever you stupidly walk or fall into things". I knew you so well Isa. I knew you were growing tired of me going to the infirmary all the time either for a nap or for you to clean my wounds... That is why I stopped going as often, I didn't want you to be too pissed at me" I explained. Isa huffed but then he stopped walking so I did the same.

"But you will come to the infirmary often if we do go back to the school right?" Isa asked in a worried voice.

"If you wish me too then sure! I love to sleep in there once in a while!" I laughed.

"You idiot, I mean to see me" Isa mumbled in anger.

"Oh to see you too, of course I will" I smiled while he smiled back at me. However he looked past me so I looked over my shoulder and there was a bean stand there selling beans.

"Perfect!" I smiled while I walked to it while Isa followed.

I stood in front of the stall looking at all of the beans.

"Hmm" I mumbled however Isa picked up a bag of country millet beans. He bought them and he turned to me and smirked. The smirk was cunning and his eyes were glued to my right hand.

"Well?" He chuckled while I looked at the different tapes of beans.

"Can I have racing blend please" I smiled while I brought the bag of beans and turned to Isa.

"Here" I said while he looked at the bag.

His smirk turned into a sweet smile while he placed his bag he brought in front of me.  
>"How did you know I like these beans?" Isa asked while he took my bag of beans I brought for him off me and I did the same.<p>

"Pff, a bird like you who doesn't fully like things like this would like anything. But these beans aren't too salty or rich in flavour" I said (Note I made this up XD But Shuu's beans are actually racing blend which your meant to give him on the game. Not like that helps)

"Hmm, maybe you're not too stupid after all. Hohoho" Isa chuckled while he opened his bag of beans and started to eat them while he walked forward. I walked beside him and opened my bag off beans and ate them.

"You know this is the first time I actually accepted a bag of beans from anyone. I'd always throw them away in the bin" Isa said while I looked at him.

"Really? How about Kaw" but I stopped there while Isa looked at me with a frowned face.

"Shit, I guess I can't say Kawara's name" I thought but Isa sighed.

"Even from him" he mumbled.

"Sorry, I never meant to upset you" I sighed but Isa wrapped his left arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"It's fine" He said while he let go off me and carried on eating.

"How about you?" Isa asked.

"Apart from Nageki, no. I haven't accepted beans from anyone" I said while Isa looked at me confused.

"Wait, you gave Nageki beans?" he asked.

"Yeah it would make him feel better" I said but then I sighed and looked away from Isa. Isa sighed to but then I smelt myself, the smell of blench was clearly there.

"You died your feathers too?" Isa asked (note Kazuaki blenched his feathers in the game to be a white bird.)

"Yeah I did it while you were out I died my human hair and bird feathers" I said.

"Err, I hate the smell of blench" Isa mumbled but I laughed.

"Get used to it" I laughed while he chuckled too...

To be continued...


	40. Chapter 40

Isa looked at me while he pushed his glasses closer to his eyes.

"*sigh* I'm colour blind" Isa said.

"Huh, what? " I said in confusion.

"You heard" Isa mumbled.

"Oh, I guess I have to get used to that. So what colours can you see and which ones you can't?" I asked while Isa looked at me.

"I can see red, red is the only colour I can see clearly without effort. But that is it, other colours I can't see. I can only in black and whie " Isa said. (Red is a colour he can see fine but the others I made up :p)

"Oh" I said while I looked forward to.

"I never would of guessed" I said.

"I lost my full colour vision a long time ago (true), I grew used to it. Just don't tell anyone" Isa sighed.

"Of course not" I smiled.

"Can I asked you a question?" Isa asked while I looked at him.

"Sure" I answered.

"Do you want to eat in that cafe over there?" Isa asked but I laughed at his words while he looked at me.

"What you laughing at?" He asked.

"I thought you meant a serious one... But sure!" I laughed...

(Right, ran out of ideas so we're skipping a bit)

4:00 said Isa's watch as we both looked at it.

"Meet me at the cafe" Isa mumbled while he kissed me on the left cheek.

"Why? Where you going?" I asked while he stood up.

"Just meet me there" He mumbled so I slowly made my where there. But once there very one was wearing suits and dresses. I sighed while I knew no shops would be open so I couldn't get a tie. I unfastened my buttons on my coat and then fastened my top shirt buttons and pulled my shirt collar up. After that I nipped into a bathroom in another shop and pulled my hair back and smartened it up. I then walked back out but then I saw a man who looked like Isa.

I turned around to him, he did indeed have long brunette hair but he was far too welldress of a man. He wore a wellfitted black suit with a dark red shirt and a black tie. His hair was pulled perfectly back and it fitted his head perfectly. I looked away from him while I put my hands in my pockets but then I looked at the clock in the cafe.

4:25

I sighed but then arms wet around my neck and I stood still.

"Hohoho" sounded a laugh but I knew who it was.

"It seemed that you never recognised me" Isa laughed. I made him let go off me and I turned around but my eyes widened. Isa was the man I just saw!

He was the well suited man who was perfectly dressed! My heart skipped a full beat and my cheeks turned bright red while I looked at the well dressed Isa...

To be continued...


	41. Chapter 41

If I could say how I felt while I looked at Isa in his well fitted suite the only thing I can say is "turned on". I felt so hot and my eyes wouldn't leave him. I've never seen him or any man fit a suite so well in my life. While I was so shocked Isa smirked and laughed at me.

"Do you like it?" he laughed and I was out of my shock and frozen state.

"I feel underdressed" I said while I looked down to my normal clothes but Isa hugged me. My eyes widened and my heart thumped harder and louder. We stopped hugging and he held out his hand in front of me.

"Shall we?" he smirked.

"We shall" I smiled.

We entered the cafe together hand in hand, we ate and talked together. We had a couple of glasses of wine together and of course I drifted off to sleep but I only did it once. However once we stopped eating Isa got a text message. After he read it he stood up and put money in the menu, he then walked to me. I looked at up to him but he grabbed my left wrist and pulled me off my chair.

"Where are we going?!" I asked in shock while Isa dragged me forward.

"You see, now hurry!" He snapped while he pulled me forward. He dragged me back into the park next to the water fountain. He let go off me and looked left wards and I did the same. We were on a little hill with the moon light shone on us. I looked to the dark sky and the white stars flickering within the darkness. I smiled while I looked at the bright moon.

I then looked at Isa smiling at me and his purple eyes shone brightly, they seemed like if they were filled with true happiness. I stood closer to Isa while I looked leftwards however he pulled me even closer to him while he wrapped his arms around me. I placed my head on his chest while I enjoyed being so close to him. I held him back and I looked at him while he was looking at me with a sweet smile.

I leaned to kiss him however I heard a loud bang and a yellow light flashed. I quickly looked leftwards while I watched fireworks hit the night sky lighting it up so clearly. The colours of pink, yellows, greens and reds filled the sky. We held each other closely while we watched the bright colours flash in the night sky making a lovely see of colour.

My chin was gently held and my head was pulled forward. I looked at Isa with a smile on my face. He returned the smile at me. The fireworks were still going while we looked at each other but then we both leaned to each other and we started to snogg.

While the sky was filled with a rainbow of colours and as the moon shone on us, we kissed passionately. Our tongues joined and wrapped together while we both held each other closely. I enjoyed every minute of it. I felt so special while he held me so close to him. Of course we stopped and looked at the fireworks but then back at each other. I smiled and held Isa's hand.

"Come on" I said while I pulled him forward. He followed without a fight and I lead him to a small ferries wheel. We went on it and watched the fireworks however when we reach the top it stopped. We both looked at each other in shock but I kept on watching the fireworks.

However Isa knelt in front of me and lifted my top. He kissed at my chest. I moaned while I gently held Isa's hair. He moaned while he licked down my chest to my pants. He unfastened the button and the zip. I grabbed at his shoulders while he looked up to me.

"Are you crazy! We can't! Not here!" I snapped...

To be continued...


	42. Chapter 42

Notice: There will be sexual/dirty interactions between these two (Who are indeed two men/male), It will be described in detail so the words penis, entrance and other words will be used! This is not suitable for anyone who doesn't like this or is under the age of 15! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Isa looked up to me with a cunning smirk while he pulled down my pants.

"Yeah, here" he chuckled while he blinked. I widened my eyes in shock but they soon closed while I felt Isa's mouth. He sucked harshly while I grabbed at his blazer but then I opened my eyes. I then looked down to Isa in his black suit while I smiled.

"Nnn, you didn't ah, have to go to any effort" I gasped but then Isa removed his mouth. He then looked up to me with frowned eyes.  
>"Don't you like it?" he asked but I blushed harshly.<p>

"Y...You... You did this for me?" I asked while stuttering in shock however Isa huffed at my question.

"Well I don't see any other stupid bird here do you? Of course I did it for you. I spent an hour in a fucking shop because of you. I put up with Yuuya for half a day because of you!" Isa mumbled.

"Yuuya? Wait, wait. You asked Yuuya for help?" I asked but Isa looked away from me with a blushed face.

"No" he stuttered however I jumped onto him while he fell on his bum next to the seat in front of mine. I held him tightly while he sat there in shock with his arms open. I tightened my grip of him while I wrapped my legs around him too.

"You really made an effort didn't you? Thank you!" I smiled while he moaned at me.

"I mean it!" I said happily but he pushed me off him.

"Ok, don't get too emotional! I don't want you crying on me" Isa mumbled in a angry voice but I smiled at him.

"By the way, you do indeed look very sexy in that suit!" I laughed but then I was pushed to the seat behind me and Isa went between my legs. He lifted them beside him while he leaned over me. We kissed while he pulled down my pants more. He then put his hand on my penis. He rubbed it harshly while I grabbed his blazer at the front.

I closed my eyes while he chuckled.

"Your still as innocent as the first time we had sex" Isa laughed.

"Sh-shut up!" I snapped but he licked my left cheek.

"Now, I didn't say I don't like it. Hohoho" Isa laughed. I looked up to him but then there was a loud bang. We both looked at a huge firework that flashed on the night sky in front of our cart.

"We're lucky this is an inside one and as a covers on it." I said while I looked back at Isa while he sighed.

"What? It could of been the normal ones with the just the seat and not the roof and without the space! This one is like a room or something" I said (in the most shit disruption ever! The image of what I mean is here . )

Isa just sighed at me with frowned eyes

"You idiot, that's not even close to what we're in!" He huffed (I'm sorry!)

"Whatever!" I huffed but then he kissed me on the head while he chuckled.

"Your stupidity is just stupid (because that's a thing) I can't believe it turns me on so much" Isa said while I blushed at his words. However he rubbed harder and I gasped in shock while he lifted my shirt once again.

He then licked at my right nipple and he sucked at it. I placed my hands on his back and held his blazer. I moaned while I felt his touching and kissing so clearly. I moaned but then I sneezed. Isa stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. I sneezed again while he huffed.

"Hmm, great" He huffed while he removed his hand and knelt in front of me, he then pulled down my shirt.

"What you doing?" I asked.

"I'm not catching your cold! We stop here" he huffed.

"But" I stuttered but he huffed again.

"Look we carry on we your cold has gone" He mumbled but I tutted and went on his lap and sat on him with a small smile.

"Get off" He mumbled but I unfastened his tie with a small smile. I then unfastened his blazer buttons and three off his top shirt buttons.

"Now, you can't turn me on then just stop" I smiled but then I sneezed. Isa moved his head away from mine while he sighed.

"Get off" He sighed but I smiled at his red cheeks. I kissed him on his closed lips and then I started to kiss at his neck. Isa moved his head to the side to allow me to kiss as his neck easily. He then unfastened his own buttons on his own shirt. He then pulled my shirt over my head and I became topless. I kissed at his neck while we both stroked each other's chests he then bit my ear. So I moved my head in front of his and we started to snogg.

I unfastened his buttons on his pants, I then pulled them down a bit and placed my hand under them. I rubbed my hand along his penis and he moaned. Our tongues wrapped together while he placed his right hand on my hair and he stroked threw my hair. I opened my eyes while we snogged and I looked at Isa's red face. However he removed his mouth from mine and he went on the seat behind him and I went on top of him. I knelt on my knees between his legs while we began to snogg again.

Isa then pulled my pants down at the back while he placed both of his hands on my bum while he squeezed it. I gasped while I grabbed at the back of his open blazer. He then pulled me closer to him and our chest skin touched. I moved my lips away from his and lifted my head up while he kissed under my chin. He moved his hands to my chest and he stroked down it.

"Kazuaki" Isa said while he pulled me into his arms, I held him back while I sat on his lap. I put my legs by his side while we held each other.

I placed my head on his shoulder breathless however the ferries wheel moved forward. My eyes widened while I tried to get out of Isa's hold but he didn't let go.

"Isa" I said while he kissed me on my head. I pulled up my pants to cover everything as the ferries wheel stopped again. Isa looked at me with a small smile and we kissed however the door opened. We both looked at the open door in shock.

"Salutations!"

...

To be continued...


	43. Chapter 43

Isa quickly turned around dragging me along with him and he held me close to him while he looked at the smiling face of Yuuya. I was still sat on his lap while I placed my hands on his chest.

"Get out!" Isa shouted in anger.

"Oh... I'm sorry Mon amie's" Yuuya smiled while he slammed the door shut, from the window we watched him walk away. Isa pulled me even closer to him while I sighed.

"What was he doing here?" I asked while I removed my arms from Isa while he removed his from me.

"I guess he was the reason for this to stop" Isa said but then he looked at me and down.

"Oh, you covered yourself" Isa smiled and he kissed me on my head. I smiled and kissed him on the head to.

We then fastened each other buttons and helped each other fasten up. Once our clothes were fastened we walked out of the cart and walked to Yuuya who was sat on a bench with Sakuya and Ryouta. We stood in front of them while Isa sighed while I looked at Yuuya's nose. It was healed and for that I was glad.

"Salutations! Sorry about before, if I knew you were busy I would of left you up there longer" Yuuya smiled while he looked at us.

"So you are the reason why it stopped" I said while I looked back to the ferries wheel.

"We saw you go on it and I thought it would be funny to stop it. Plus you two would get a great view of the fireworks but I guess you were too busy for that" Yuuya laughed. Isa huffed in anger while he held my hand.

"Why are you here?" Isa asked.

"We came to show Sakuya what Japan has to offer on Legumentine's" Yuuya smiled.

"Indeed, I wanted to know more about this day. I invited Yuuya because he knows all about Legumentine's and he invited Ryouta" Sakuya said.

"Hmm" huffed Isa while he looked at Ryouta.

"Oh by the way" Isa said while I looked at him.

"Ryouta wants to talk to you" Isa said while I looked at Ryouta and he looked at me.

"It's alright, it can wait" Ryouta smiled.  
>"Of course" I smiled while I pulled Isa's arm and he looked at me.<br>"Come, lets walk together" I smiled while I looked at Ryouta, Sakuya and Yuuya.

"See you around, hopefully at the school" I smiled.

"Huh? The school? Your going back there?" Yuuya asked in shock.  
>"Indeed we are" I smiled.<p>

"We?!" Yuuya asked again in shock.

"I am going back there too" Isa sighed.

"Oh great!" Yuuya said but not in a huff, he seemed happy about it.

"Why are you happen about that" Isa asked while he looked at my hands on his arm. I let go off him while I placed my hands in my pockets.

"I wondered if I could be your assistant again this year as after all I am doing an extra year at the school! I want to get as much experience as I can as a doctor. And who better than you?" Yuuya smiled.

"Please, do not try and sweet talk me around... Submit your application and I might read it" Isa said while he wrapped his arm around mine and walked forward. I followed his lead while we walked away from the other. I waved at them while they all waved back.

I then looked at Isa while his long hair blew in the wind, I smiled while I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I almost drifted off but I felt a cold breeze so I pushed Isa off me and lifted my coat collar up.

"Are you cold? Do you want to go to the hotel?" Isa said but I looked at him in shock.

"Hotel?" I asked but then Isa smirked at me.  
>"Oh yes, hotel" Isa smirked while he wrapped his arm around mine again.<br>"Come on, I show you" Isa smirked.

So I let Isa drag me forward and he dragged me towards a rather posh hotel. He then dragged me into a room. He let go of me as soon as I entered it. I looked around at the small room however it had a feel of romance around. I smiled while Isa stood beside of me.

"You like it Kazuaki?" Isa asked however my body shook at that name. I looked at him while I sighed.

"Of course" I smiled while he smiled back. I sat down on the bed while Isa slowly took off his tie and blazer.

"I have to talk to him" I thought...

To be continued...


	44. Chapter 44

"Isa, please sit down. I wish to talk to you" I said while I sighed. Isa looked at me while he took off his black suit and tie.  
>"Huh, what about?" Isa asked while he sat next to me on the bed.<p>

"Have I done something to upset you?" He asked with a worried voice.

"Oh no, nothing you have done... I wish to talk to you about who I'm truly am" I sighed.  
>"Huh?" Isa mumbled in confusion.<p>

"I am not Kazuaki Nanaki, I am Hitori Uzune" I sighed.

"I know" Isa said as he looked at me

"You're the brother of Nageki Fujishiro" Isa said. "Yes but what I did to become Kazuaki" I said while I held my head.  
>"It was just horrible! I killed an innocent man, and no matter how happy I am with you it's always haunting me! It won't leave me!" I said while I held my hair. "Kazuaki" Isa said but I stood up. "No!" I snapped while I turned to Isa while he looked up to me in shock. "No! I can't bear to be called that! No, I just can't!" I shouted while I started to cry. "I just want to be myself, the true me... It hurts to much to be someone else!" I cried but then I was wrapped in Isa's arms. "Then be who you want to me... Be yourself, I will love you either way. But just keep this in mind. You helped him, if you didn't he would of kept on living a lonely and worthless life. You shouldn't judge yourself so harshly... If you think you're a monster by only killing one man, then what am I? I have killed far more than you... Please, if you keep hating yourself. The same voices I have will start in your mind... You should free yourself before that happens" Isa said.<p>"You don't understand" I sighed while I held Isa's shirt at the front.<p>

"I made a promise and I broke it. I said we would die together but in the end I took his wallet his ID and left him. I left him there to die alone... After that I changed my appearance to his ID picture. It wasn't hard to do. I only needed to change my human hair colour and my feathers. But the only problem I had was the smell of blench. However people believed me when I said I sometimes end up sleeping in the washing machine. It was hard at first but I've just grown to get just to it... Isa, I want to start a new and get rid of old... Isa, I want to be Hitori Uzune again." I said.

Isa stayed quiet while we held each other closely and I held the back of his shirt tightly while I buried my face in his shirt. Isa sighed while his hold tightened.

"I'll be by your side whatever you do, as long I can stay there then I don't care what you do" Isa said.  
>"Thank you!" I cried but then I stopped hugging him and took a step backwards.<p>

"I wanted to tell you that for ages, it just wasn't a good time too... I'm sorry if this destroyed our romantic night together" I said but Isa sighed.

"It just killed me by not telling you" I said while I sniffed.

"You should of done it when you was ready, you shouldn't get yourself all upset about it... I've done far worst things" Isa peacefully said in a soft torn. I held myself while I smiled a small smile.

"I got something to give you" Isa said while he walked to his blazer. However I too remembered that I needed to give him my Legumentine's card. So I opened my coat a bit and pulled out his card. At that moment Isa held out a card in front of me while I held mine at him.

We both got our cards and took them out of the envelope as soon as Isa looked at his he huffed. He turned it around and I looked at it, I chuckled at the image of a fat bird on a pillow.

"I thought you don't call me fat" Isa mumbled but I chuckled at his words as I didn't care, I just thought it was funny. I then looked at the front of my card and there was a sleeping bird on a book. I opened it and looked at the text as it said:  
>"To my sleeping bird, I promise you that while I am around you shall dream nothing but joyful dreams... Happy Legumentine's, Isa Souma x" I read in my mind but then I looked at the last name.<p>

"Souma?" I thought while I looked at Isa. He was frowning at my card while I knew it said:

"To my fat bird, my heart shall always be yours... Also with you around I will have a warm water bottle! Your feathers and body heat will keep both me and you warm in the winter! Not only that but you just make a wonderful mattress! Kazuaki Nanaki".

"Hmm" he mumbled.

"So what I'm I calling you? Kazuaki or Hitori?" Isa mumbled in a fed up voice.

"I don't know... But I am going to resubmit an application form for the school. I was thinking of being a English teacher as it won't make me sleepy as much." I smiled.

"So what are we going to tell the others? I can't say I choose a new lover" Isa said.

"Huh, my appearance will stay the same stupid. I just won't bleach my feathers. And I just tell them I have become who I am after so many years" I smiled.

"Hmm, if you say so. But you can't just become the old you" Isa said.

"I know, I'm not trying to. I just don't want to be Kazuaki anymore... Just like how you didn't want to be Isa anymore" I said.

"That's different!" Isa snapped looking at me with his dagger eyes. I closed my mouth and looked away from him.

"I chose to be Shuu for a reason! I have many people who want to kill me! So I made up my mind that only people close to me or I have "feelings" for will only call me Isa." Isa said and I listened well. I didn't want to anger him more so I never said anything I just looked at him.

"Look I said I will be by your side whatever you do or deicide. But you must be sure of your choice" Isa said while he walked past me.

"You can't go back once your minds up" he continued and he walked out of the room. I sat on the bed and laid on my back. I sighed but I went under the covers and fell asleep...

To be continued...


	45. Chapter 45

(Were now Shuu)

I walked into the bathroom and washed my face to clam myself down. I never expected him to come out like that. I stopped what I was doing and turned off the taps. I went back in the bedroom and looked at him on his back asleep in the bed. I sat next to him and I moved his hair from the side.

I smiled down at him and gently kissed his head but then I sighed while I placed my head his.

"You shouldn't feel so guilty, you can't always blame yourself" I said while his eyes opened and looked at me.

"It is quilt that start the voices... Please, Kazuaki. If you become something to soon you will lose your mind... You should stay how you are and expect it. If you need to talk and take it off your chest then I am here to listen" I said while I put my head under his chin. Kazuaki then held me and pulled me closer to him.

"Isa, it's like having a shadow with me that won't leave" Kazuaki said while he held me tightly.

"Speaking to you, taking control" I said while he looked down at me and I looked up to his eyes.

"The shadow won't leave you as long as you still think about it... What you need is to find happiness" I said softly but Kazuaki smiled at me.

"You idiot, I am happy! You may be a grumpy git but I am happy with you" Kazuaki smiled.

"So let the shadow go, you can't keep blaming yourself it's not healthy... You have so much weight in your heart, I just want to lifted some of it" I said but Kazuaki kissed me on the head.

"It's just taking a long time, I can never forgive myself but I will try and not let it bring me down... It's just hurts so much sometimes, all I want is to be freed" Kazuaki said in a sad voice.

"Freed from the pain and the past, me too" I sighed while we both held each other closer.  
>"But the pain the most" Kazuaki cried while he held the back of my shirt.<p>

"It's the memories for me, I want to escape them so badly... Sometimes they haunt me and I have sleepless nights because of it" I said.

We both sighed and held each other so tightly it was hard for me to open up to him. But he needed to talk to someone who had similar feelings to him. I needed too...

"Thank you, I haven't talked to someone about this... I was also scared of people judging me and hating me... But you, you know how I feel... I can talk to you without being scared of being judged or hated" Kazuaki said.

"I will always listen to you so please if you want to talk tell me... I will listen" I said while Kazuaki sighed.

"How about if I want to talk about Nageki and your research?" Kazuaki asked.

I sighed in response but I knew this was going to happen so I looked up to him.

"I was the one you did the virus and I was the one who made it so powerful. I was the one who tested all the drugs and everything" I said while Kazuaki held my shirt tighter.

"*sigh* I was the one who transmitted the virus to Nageki" I sighed while Kazuaki let go off me. I sighed expecting him to shout or push me away but he never! To my shock he held my face and pulled it to his. I blushed while I looked at his sweet and small smile with his red cheeks.

He then placed his nose on mine while I looked into his eyes.

"Hmm, so you did everything? I wonder why he didn't want you dead?" he laughed.  
>"Huh?! You asking that now!" I snapped at him but he laughed in response.<p>

"Haha! I often think of things last minute!" He laughed but I sighed at his words. I sighed and removed my head from his hands and went under the covers next to him. I took off my glasses and put them on the side. I then turned to face Kazuaki and closed my eyes.

However he placed his left hand on my cheek and stroked it so I opened my eyes. I couldn't see anything but fuzz but I felt a nose on mine. I smiled while I felt the hand stroke at my cheek. I leaned my head forward and Kazuaki lips touched mine. I smiled at the feeling of his warm lips on mine. I then held his shirt and pushed him onto his back.

"N-ah!" He gasped in shock while I landed between his legs so I pulled them up.  
>"Isa" he gasped and I put my glasses on and then I could see so clearly. I looked down to Kazuaki's red face. I smiled down to him while my heart beat went quicker and faster.<p>

"I love you" I said to him as I meant every word and in response his cheeks turned bright red. I smiled at him while he drifted off to sleep. I looked at him asleep but I sighed.

"He is truly a lost soul which is haunted by the past... He's so confused but yet he doesn't want to be someone he's not. I'm just confused listening to him but if it helps him to talk to me then I will listen... I just want him to be happy" I thought while I took off my glasses and put them on the side.

I then laid on top of Kazuaki and fell asleep...

To be continued...


	46. Chapter 46

WARNING THERE WILL BE BOYXBOY LOVE/SEX! DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!

They will be in human form! AND THERE WILL BE SPOILERS TO THE GAME!

"Kazuaki!" Yuuya voice sounded while my eyes opened and I was stood in a kitchen I've never seen before. I turned around while I heard Yuuya's voice again.

"Come here!" Yuuya shouted while I walked forward and stood in the door frame with a frowned face. I didn't understand what was happening but soon enough I saw Kazuaki walk in front of him with a small smile.

"Yes" he smiled while I stood firm.

Yuuya smiled back a bigger smile and a gentle one at that. He reached in his pocket and took out a flower red head. He then carefully and gently placed it in Kazuaki's hair. Kazuaki's cheeks turned bright red while he looked at Yuuya with wide eyes.

He smiled while he held his cheeks while my anger grew but I couldn't move. I was stuck like glue to the floor. I had no choice but to watch so I did with cross arms.

"Its redder than your cheeks. I saw it and I thought of you. As you are indeed as beautiful as a flower Kazuaki... I am so honoured to have your heart" Yuuya smiled in a soft voice. My eyes just widened.

"Wait what?!" I thought while I watched their heads lean towards each other but even before I could watch them kiss everything went black...

At that moment my eyes opened again and I sat up quickly and turned to put my glasses on and the lap. I looked next to me and I looked at Kazuaki on his side facing me asleep. I was breathless while I placed my hands on my chest.

"It... It was a dream" I thought while I placed my right hand on my head.

"Why the hell did I dream that!" I thought however Kazuaki's eyes opened and he looked up at me. I looked down to him breathless and my body was shaking on its own. He quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around me. He then pulled me close to him.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did you have a nightmare?" He asked while I touched the corners of my eyes and tears were there. I never even noticed I was crying so I held him back. I pulled him even closer to me.

"It was only a bad dream" I sighed while I held him and kissed him on the head.  
>"You want to talk about it?" He asked.<p>

"It was nothing, I just dreamt about you and Yuuya" I explained but at that moment Kazuaki pulled himself out of my hold.

"Me and Yuuya? What abo- Hang on! Did you dream that we were together or something?!" Kazuaki said but he snapped it as well.

I sighed while I pushed my glasses closer to my eyes however Kazuaki's placed his hands on my cheeks so I looked at him. He smiled his sweet smile at me.  
>"I tell you what, tomorrow I'm going to buy a red scarf ok. You can easily see what I'm doing, if I get to close to Yuuya just smack me... However not to hard ok, haha. You can remind me that I've got something better ok!" He smiled.<p>

"Something better?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, I got my fa-I mean fluffy bird! Who makes a wonderful water bottle in bed and he says such nice things to me" he smiled at me. I smiled at his kind words and he blushed.

"Ok? Deal" He smiled

"Deal" I smiled back while I held his hands.

"You know what else I'm wonderful at?" I smirked and Kazuaki's eyes widened.

"Huh?"

I laughed and pushed him onto his back and kissed him on the lips. I looked down at his tried eyes. He yawned and looked at me.

"I can make a great mattress" I smiled while he closed his eyes and smiled. I went on to my back and removed my glasses while Kazuaki climb on top of me and laid on me. He fell asleep almost straight away. I stroked his hair but then I fell asleep too.

To be continued...


	47. Chapter 47

(We're still Shuu because why not?)

My eyes slowly opened to be greeted by fuzzy images so I turned. I saw my red glasses on the side so I picked them up and put them on. My sight clear as I looked around the black, grey and white room. I then looked next to me but there was an empty space.

"Huh?" I thought while I sat up and looked around the room again and no one was there. So I looked at the side table and there was a note written in red ink. I sighed while I picked it up.

"Woke up early this morning and needed fresh air. Going to get that scarf too ;) Anyways please do not worry, I be back soon ok. Kazuaki x - Yeah I'm still me" I read in my mind.

I sighed however I felt my nose go fuzzy but then I sneezed. In shock my eyes widened and I kept still while I sneezed again.  
>"Hmm, I got a fucking cold! Err its Kazuaki's fault! If he wasn't so god damn cute!" I thought but a sneezed stopped me thinking.<p>

I huffed in anger however the door to the room opened and Kazuaki walked in wearing a red scarf loosely around his neck with a small smile. He closed the door and looked at me. I frowned at him in anger while he looked at me with confused eyes.

"What?" he asked but a sneeze answered him. He laughed while he walked next to me and placed one of his hands on my head. I kept on frowning at him while he laughed to himself.

"Oh no, you've got a cold doctor. That can't do" he laughed however I held his scarf. It was soft and warm so I looked up to Kazuaki while he took his hand off my head.

"I go get some medicine, I won't be long" he smiled but I sighed.

"Don't bother, we're going home later anyways" I mumbled.

"Oh, ok" he said while he was still bent over me so I looked at him with frowned eyes.

"What?" I mumbled but then I noticed I still had a hold of his scarf so I let go. However part of it softly stroked my wrist.

"Ah!" I gasped in shock while I moved my wrist away from the scarf and from Kazuaki. I looked away from him blushing. I hated the idea of him smiling his sweet smile at me while I blushed so harshly.  
>"What?!" I snapped full of embarrassment but my left wrist was grabbed by him. I watched him kneel on the bed and pull my wrist in front of him. He looked at it with smooth and caring eyes.<p>

He then placed his over hand on my left wrist however with his index figure on his right hand he stroked at my wrist.

"Nnn" I moaned while he rubbed his figure in circles on my wrist. This felt so good and he touched me so gently, it sent hot shills up my spine. I put my head on the head board while Kazuaki kept stroking my wrist.

"Oh, it looks like I found your perfect spot hmm. Well let's see how you like this" Kazuaki chuckled while he stopped stroking my wrist and he licked it. I lifted my head while he licked at my wrist and did the same as his figure and licked at my wrist in a circle.

"Nnn" I moaned my body stiffened and a harsh chill of lust entered my body. He then kissed at my wrist but then he nibbled at it. It tickled me so I pulled at my arm but he didn't let go. I bit my bottom lip while he looked at me.

"Your reactions are just perfect Isa" he smiled while I felt my cheeks burn. He then removed his mouth and he placed his other hand on my wrist and he massaged it. This felt even better and I moaned in response. His massages were so rough on my wrist and I opened my eyes.

Kazuaki was looking straight at my face which I knew was bright red. He stopped while he stroked down my arm so softly. I watched and he pulled up my shirt sleeve and he licked up my arm. My body shook but then he opened my shirt which seemed to already be open. He placed his right hand on my chest while he still held my left wrist.

He stroked down my chest but then I sneezed and he looked at me with wide eyes. I sniffed and shook my head. I looked at him with his wide eyes however he left go off my wrist and went off the bed. I sat there confused while I felt so hot.

"What you doing?" I mumbled as Kazuaki stood next to the bed.

"I don't want my cold back, you can keep it. You made the mistake of catching it from me and I won't make the same mistake... So how about we take it easy for now?" Kazuaki smiled but I huffed.

"What?!" I snapped while he smiled at me.

"We stop here ok, you need to save your energy" Kazuaki said but I sighed.

"Fine" I sighed but Kazuaki kissed me on my left cheek with red cheeks. I looked at him while he returned my look.

"Come, get dress. We go home and get you that medicine" he said while I sneezed again.

"Ok" I said and I got out of the bed and got dressed while Kazuaki made the bed.

I got dressed in the dark red shirt from last night and my black pants. I then looked at Kazuaki and he was stroking between his legs.

I walked to him while he looked at me.

"Are they hurting?" I asked while he nodded.

"I noticed they had red markings on them" Kazuaki said while I sighed.

"Let me see" I sighed but Kazuaki's eyes widened.

"Not there fine! If they get worse I see a doctor!" Kazuaki stuttered.

"I am your doctor you idiot and I am your partner! Just let me see!" I snapped and Kazuaki sighed and unfastened his pants buttons.

"Fine" He sighed but then he looked at me.

"But don't touch me!" He snapped while I frowned.

"I don't want to catch your cold!" He snapped at me again.

He pulled down his pants and sat on the end of the bed. I knelt down in front of him and widened his legs. I looked between them and they did have red marks on them. I placed my hand on the red marks but he stiffened.

"Does that hurt?" I asked while I looked to his face.

"A bit" he said.

I looked at the red markings between his legs under his boxers and I knew how they were caused.

"Burns" I said while Kazuaki looked at me in shock but confusion...

To be continued...


	48. Chapter 48

"Bu...Burns?" Kazuaki asked confused

"To put it in simpler terms *sneeze* your legs have gone red from the number of times we had sex... The force from it *sneeze* and our skin rubbing has cause burns on your legs. I've got some cream at home to ease the pain" I said while I sneezed.

"Oh" Kazuaki stuttered while I stroked both of his legs were the red marks were. He moaned in pain.

"Hmm, we should wait *sneeze* until you get better" I said while I sighed but then sneezed.

"Ok, I don't want your cold anyways" Kazuaki smiled while I just huffed at him. He chuckled at me while I looked at him.  
>"Does anything else hurt?" I asked but he shook his head.<p>

"How about you? Are you hurt?" Kazuaki asked me but I smirked.

"My head does" I mumbled but Kazuaki placed his hands on my cheeks and pulled my head to his lips. He then gently kissed me on the head and I closed my eyes and smiled. I leaned to kiss him on the lips but he leaned away.

"Nice try" he said and he pushed me away from him and stood up. I looked up to him while he pulled up his pants and fastened them. I stood up and kissed him on the left cheek. He smiled while he looked at me.

"Do you want to go anywhere before we go home, Isa?" Kazuaki asked while he loosened his scarf.

"No *sneeze*" I said and I sniffed however Kazuaki chuckled to himself.

"Your red face is so cute, Isa" he chuckled while he walked away from me. I sighed and closed my eyes while a familiar voice sounded in my head.

"Isa-kun, your red face is totally adorable!" Ryuuji's voice in my head while I huffed.

"Isa?" Kazuaki asked in worry but I walked to him and kissed him on the head. He looked up at me.

"Let's go home" I said while I walked past him. He followed me but while I walked I thought to myself. "Why? Why did his voice have to sound in my mind?! Everytime it does it drives me crazy! It pisses me off! Professor... Please, leave my mind... The only man I want to think about is Kazuaki... I'm sorry my heart belongs to him now" I thought while I looked over my shoulder to Kazuaki.

He looked at me knowing I was upset about something.

"It's nothing" I said while I looked forward and kept walking...

(We're skipping a bit)

I wore Kazuaki's cream (well to me it was white) scarf tightly around my neck. I was cold and the wind blowing towards me didn't held either. However I had my hands in Kazukai's coat pockets. He let me wear it since I had my cold while he carried my blazer in his arms. We walked closely but since Ryuuji's voice had been in my head. I sighed to myself but then I noticed Kazuaki wasn't at my side.

I stopped walking and turned around, I saw him standing at a stall buying something with a smile on his face. I huffed to myself.

"What is he doing?" I thought while I shivered from the cold wind blowing on my face. I sneezed while I covered my mouth with the scarf. However Kazuaki ran in front of me with a huge smile and looking at me with just caring eyes.

I frowned at him, I was not in the mood for his childish actions now so I turned. However he turned me back to him. I sighed while he lifted a small bag in front of me with a smooth smiled. He then placed his hand inside the small brown bag, he then pulled out a necklaces. A necklace that had a small red heart attached to it. I looked at it in confusion while he put it on his neck. He then went back into the bag and pulled out another chain.

However this time the chain had a key on it, I looked at Kazuaki in confusion while I pulled the scarf away from my mouth.

"Wh"  
>"Shhh" Kazuaki snapped while butting in my sentence. I closed my mouth however Kazuaki put the necklace around my neck softly and carefully, I looked down to it. I was confused, I didn't see the point of this. I didn't understand why he would throw his money away like this. So I looked at him while he smiled a soft and warm smile at me.<p>

I sniffed while I watched him hold both the key and heart in his hands carefully. He then put the key in a hole in the heart and turned it. The heart opened to two empty picture slots and my eyes widened. This was a locket! I looked at Kazuaki while he closed the heart back up and removed the key off it. He then looked at me while he held the heart on his chain.

"Do you understand why I have got the heart and why you got the key?" He asked me with a smooth and soft voice with a smile on his face.  
>"N...No" I stuttered while I felt my cheeks burn and my heart thud loudly.<p>

"Well it's because I don't want you to worry or to be scared anymore... I know the dream you had bothers you so let me ease your worry..." Kazuaki smiled. I looked at him with a red face while he kissed me on the lips.

"Let me show and tell you what it means to have this items" He smiled while I blushed in response...

To be continued...


	49. Chapter 49

I was laid on my back with Kazuaki sat on top of me in front of the fireplace. I was laid on a blanket with my shirt half open with my pants open while Kazuaki had three buttons unfastened on his. I don't even remember how we got here or how this started but I was so embarrass about it. Kazuaki stroked and kissed my chest so softly and he touched me with just care.

I looked up to him while he softly stroked my left cheek, I held his arm to the hand which was stroking me with a blushed face. He smiled at me while he looked at me with caring eyes. He then picked up the key on my chain with his free hand.

"Isa, this key resembles you and the heart around my neck is my heart... I want to tell you that as long you have this key and wear it proudly. That you will always have the key to my heart... You and you alone has this special key and I want it to stay that way... You don't have to worry about anyone else as you alone have the key to my heart, ok... I love you so much and I know you feel the same." Kazuaki said softly.

I looked at him with a small smile while I blushed harshly at his words. He stroked at my face harder so I moaned in response, he then kissed me on the lips. I kissed back and we looked each other.

"Now, open up" Kazuaki smiled while I opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned while his tongue moved around inside of my mouth, however I moved my head away and sneezed.

Kazuaki smiled at me with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away... I get you some cold medicine, please fasten yourself up" Kazuaki smiled. He removed his hand from my cheek but I grabbed his wrist and placed it back. He smiled at me and stroked at my cheek.

"Please, stay... *sneeze* please" I said softly while Kazuaki placed his head on mine with a small smile on his face. His face was bright red, I know he was embarrass by his own actions.

"O...Ok" he stuttered being all shy while I smirked at him. I then placed my hand on the back of his head and placed it on my right shoulder. He laid on top of me while he removed his left hand from my cheek to my hand.

I lifted my legs so he was laid between them and held him close to me.

"Can we sleep like this?" I asked while I heard him chuckle at my question.

"Of course you don't need to ask" Kazuaki said softly...

Around an hour later... And we're back as Kazuaki ^_^

My eyes slowly open and I felt so warm while I heard the burning fire next to me. I sat up and looked down to Isa and he was alseep. He had his head to the side while I looked at his purple bow in his hair then to his red glasses. However my eyes then stuck to his red cheeks however I carefully paced my right hand on top of his head. I smiled while he felt warm and not cold anymore but he felt too hot. I looked at the fireplace, I stood up and turned it off. The last thing I wanted is for Isa to get too hot, I then carefully fastened his shirt and pant buttons.

I left his key ontop of his shirt while I smiled at him. I rememeber his red face and how he reacted to my touch. I guess that was the first time I took the lead and touched him like that.

"Hmm, I have to do it more" I smiled while I laughed at myself however I stood up and walked into the bed room. I went in my cupboard and took out my blacket once I had a hold I walked back into the front room.

I walked to Isa, knelt beside him and placed the blacket over him solfty. I tucked him in but as I did his eyes opened. I stopped my movements while he prushed his glasses closer to his eyes, he then looked to me.

I looked at him in return however he held out his hand and held my heart locket.

"That was the sweetest thing you have ever said to me" he said while he smiled softly.

"I can be romantic too you know" I smiled at him however I then looked at him.

"Now Keep warm! I get your medicanie." I smiled so I did and walked back to him. He looked at the cup while he sat up and drank the drink however the door bell went. I turned to look at it and I walk to it and answered it. I looked at the mail man in his red uniform smiling at me.

"Well hello sir! I have some mail for you" the man smiled while he held out two envelopes in front of me. I got them off him and he walked off. I went back in the flat, shut the door and sat next to Isa. I looked at him wrapped under his blanket and he looked so cute!

His cheeks were bright red while he was so snug under his blanket. I smiled however he took one of the envelopes off me and opened it. I looked down to the one I still had in my hand and it had my name on it. I opened mine and inside there were three pieces of paper. I read it

"Acceptation of the application of K Nanaki-literature teacher." I smiled a small smile and I looked at Isa. He had a frowned face but then he sneeze, I looked at his paper.

"Acceptation of the application of S Iwamine- School doctor."

He then looked at me while I put my eyes on my own papers however he then smiled.

"You got accepted too? And hey look you got accepted as a Literature teacher" he smiled and I smiled back.

"I guess, I'm just glad we both got accepted" I smiled...


	50. Chapter 50

Well we both got accepted back to the school. Isa went back as the school doctor and accepted Yuuya as his assisant. I wasn't too keen on the idea but I didn't want to say anything as Isa did that just to show me that there isn't any tention between them.

Well its been a week since we've been at the school so that means a check up! Err I hated those things. I walked down to the infirmary, once there I opened the door and walked in. I sighed while my eyes felt so heavy. The infirary always made me feel so sleepy.

I yawned while Yuuya walked in front of me so I looked at him.

"Please don't tell me your doing my check up" I mumbled.

"Oh no! Too much wishful thinking there Mr Nanaki. No the doctor will be doing your check up sadly" Yuuya sighed. I sighed as well to his words however a clip board hit his head.

"Leave!" Isa snapped and Yuuya left holding his head.

I looked at Isa and his black marks under his eyes. He's been coming home at stupid times at night and getting up really early to. Of course this means this was the actully the first time we stood in the same room as eachother for a whole month! Whenever I tried to speak to him he always walked away. So I gave up, I was far to busy with my work to chase after him. He was being a toal dick anyways and I couldn't cope with it. So of course this was awkward.

I walked past him and sat one of the infirmary beds but I watched Isa shut the door, he walked to me with his stethoscope around his neck.

"Please, take off your coat and unfasten your shirt buttons" Isa mumbled so I took off my red scarf and my cream coat. I then unfasten my shirt buttons and opened my shirt. Isa removed his stethoscope around his neck and placed the ear things (I have no idea what the ear parts are called on a stethoscope) in his ear. He then placed the cold and round bit on my chest, I stayed quiet while Isa listened carefully.

He sighed and removed his stethoscope off me and off his ears, he then put it back around his neck. This was awkward, very awkward.

"Please pull your pants down" Isa said and I looked up to him in shock.

"Huh? What?" I stuttered while I felt my cheeks blush

"I want to see how your legs are, now please pull down your pants" Isa mumbled in anger.

I sighed while I stood infront of him and unfastened my bottons while he watched me. I blushed while he watched. I pulled down my pants and sat back on the bed while Isa bent down and looked between them.

I looked away from him while we both went slicent however a cold hand went between my legs and rubbed. In shock I jumped and backed away, Isa looked at me with frowned eyes and sighed.

"Yo...Your hands are cold!" I snapped of course blushing harshly when I did. Isa huffed at my words.

"Your legs seem better however your heart was beating unsually fast. Have you been exercising?" Isa asked but I huffed at him.  
>"No!" I snapped while I stood up.<p>

"It's because I'm around you, you idiot!" I snapped and I pulled up my pants.

"Not my fault my heart beat goes faster whenever your around, is it?!" I snapped again.

"Why am I so angry for?" I thought while I tried to fasten my pant button.  
>"I'll go, I don't want to bother you anymore" I said harshly however Isa sighed.<p>

"I'm sorry" Isa said softly while he held my wrists and stopped me from moving. My eyes widened, this was the first time he'd touch me. I looked at him and his purple eyes behind his glasses.

"I've been so distant lately and been pushing you away... I'm sorry, I've been busy with sorting things out in the infirmary" Isa said.

"Its fine!" I said but snapping it, this was not fine with me! Not seeing or talking to my lover for a month was not fine!

"Kazuaki" Isa said softly

"I said it's fine!" I shouted and pulled him off me and walked away while I fastened my pant button. I walked to the door and opened it however it was slammed shut and forced out of my hand. At that moment I felt my heart thump harder as I felt Isa stand close to me. I wanted to leave, I couldn't cope with his bad manners right now. I closed my eyes but I was turned around and pushed to the door. I gasped in shock but when my mouth opened Isa's tongue went in my mouth and he held my wrists. My eyes widened and I blushed harshly, it felt so good to be able to kiss him again. I moaned as my tongue wrapped around his while we snogged. However he removed his mouth so I opened my eyes to look at him.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to part myself from you and I never meant to push you away... Please start visiting me again" Isa said.

"I tried before but you kept on kicking me out!" I snapped.

"I won't anymore, everything is sorted now. I'm not as busy" Isa said.

"Busy or not you shouldn't be a huge dick to me! You have no idea how I felt every time you pushed me away or when you said you didn't want to see me! It hurt!" I snapped at him in anger.

"I'm sorry" he said, I sighed while I pulled at my wrists.

"Let go!" I said.

"I'm so sorry, I won't push you away anymore... Please, I haven't loved before so of course I be crap at it... Please forgive me" Isa said. I sighed at his words while he licked at my neck.  
>"Please" he said.<p>

"I... I'm just missing what we had before we came to the school" I sighed.

"We still got it, I just been a total idiot. I'm sorry" he said.

I sighed again, I've missed him so much during our time apart. It hurt me not seeing him so now I had him in my sight I wasn't just going to push him away.

"Just be less of a dick ok. I don't like you being a dick to me! You being a totally idiot I can cope with but this has been too much" I said and Isa smiled at me.

"So we're ok?" he asked but I pulled out my heart locket and he followed my actions and pulled out his key.

"Yeah" I smiled while he placed the key in my heart locket and opened it. I looked down to it while he did the same and there was a picture of us inside of it.

"Just please, don't do this again" I smiled while he kissed me on the head.

"I promise" he smiled.

I smiled back however I looked at my pinned wrist.

"Erm, can you let go?" I smiled.

"Oh, sorry" he chuckled and he let go of me.

"I thought you'd would hit me for being just idiot" he said.

"Pff no. That would allow you to do it and I'm a idiot all the time" I said and Isa laughed at my words.

"By the way" he said and I looked at him.

"I've got an hour free" he smirked.

I blushed at his words "Erm... Erm" I stuttered while I looked at him smiling softly at me.

"I'd love it if you spent it with me" he said softly and it caused me to blush even more.

"O...Ok" I strutted while he kissed me on the head and locked the door. He then kissed at my neck. I froze, I didn't know what to do. He hasn't kissed me like this in a long time. My heart was going crazy but it went worse when he pulled me onto one of the infirmary beds.

I held the covers tightly while he unfastened my shirt buttons while his kisses followed. I moaned and my anger went, it turned into lust. My body shook while he pulled down my pants and boxers. I closed my eyes as he placed his mouth over my penis and sucked. I gasped and stiffened.

My breathing got heaver while he did it even heaver. I tried not to moan so loudly after all we were in the school. I blushed at the thought of this however a harsh slip went inside of me. I opened my eyes to see Isa smiling down at me. I looked down and he was between my legs. I looked at him while I relaxed my body. He kissed me on my closed lips and licked at them. I opened my mouth and we leaned to each other and snogged. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he started to move.

I moaned while he did it so rough, I could clearly feel him. He moved harder while I gasped loudly but as I did I covered my mouth while Isa laughed.

"Hohoho" he laughed while I felt so embarrass, out of all places we had to have our first sex in a month was in the school!  
>"Typical!" I thought while my hands were removed from my mouth as Isa kissed my lips. I moaned while I held his shirt at the front. However I looked at it then down at myself. I only had my shirt on and it was open but Isa. Isa had his shirt on and pants, of course they were pulled down.<p>

I didn't like this idea so I unfastened his buttons on his shirt. He stopped moving, I gasped for relief but I unfastened all of his shirt buttons. I stroked at his smooth chest.

"Do you want to swap places?" Isa asked.

"N...No, I'm fine where I am" I said with a stutter in my voice.

"Ok" Isa said while he kissed at my neck on the left side. I lifted my head and kissed his shoulder, I then kissed his chest. He removed his head from my neck as he allow me to kiss at his chest easily.

To be honest it was hard to kiss him on his chest as he was on top of me but I enjoyed him being in side of me too much for him to move. However it was too difficult to even kiss him.

"Actually could we swap places?" I asked while he smirked at me.

He removed himself out of me and we swapped places. I got on top of him and kissed his chest, this was far easier now. I could touch him now so I put my hand on his penis and rubbed. He moaned while if felt so good to touch him again, I did it harder and harder.  
>"Nnn" he moaned, I was scared I was hurting him so I gentled my rubbing however,<p>

"No, keep rubbing harshly" he moaned so I did and he moaned. I licked his neck on the left side, I then bit it and sucked it.

"Ow" he gasped while I kept sucking his neck while he moaned. I stopped and licked it again and I looked down to the small bruise. It was a hickey, we never did these to each other before so I didn't know how he'd react to it if he saw it or court up on what I did. However to my shock he copied me on my right side of my neck.

"I didn't know you had a thing for hickeys" Isa said.

"Erm... I never thought of it before" I stuttered.

"Kazuaki" Isa said so I looked at him.

"Do you mind if we stopped here? Or do you want to enter me to?" He asked.

I didn't have an answer for that, I only wanted to kiss his chest. I looked down but I didn't have the energy to do it.

"Sorry, I'm getting tried" I said while Isa just smiled at me and placed his left hand on my cheek and stroked it. I smiled at the smooth stroking.

"I love you" he said softly.

"I love you too" I said...


	51. Chapter 51

After we had sex we got dressed, I stayed on the bed and under the covers. I dozed off while Isa went to his desk and did some work...

The sound of the bell made my eyes widen however I shot up and looked at the time.

2:00

"Oh shit!" I snapped while jumping out of the bed.

"I'm so late!" I snapped and pulled the covers on the bed upwards, I then grabbed my red scarf and wrapped it around my neck. I ran forward to Isa's desk, he was writing something and he didn't pay any attention to my shouting. I grabbed his chin and pulled his head up.

His eyes widened while I leaned over the desk and kissed him on his lips, while we kissed I stroked his left cheek, however I removed my mouth.

"I have to go! Thank you for before" I said and quickly turned around. I ran forward however a grab to the arm stopped me from running out of the room. I stopped my movements but I was pulled to Isa and he wrapped his arms around me tightly while our lips touched again. He kissed me deeply and passionately while I stood frozen.

Of course I kissed him back, we must of stood there for a least two minutes kissing each other but I had to go. A room of students was waiting for me so I removed my mouth from his.

"You idiot, I should be thanking you... I've been a dick to you but you forgave me. I swear, I will never push you away again" Isa smiled.

"You mean to much to me" Isa smiled while I smiled back.

"It's ok, I love you too much to stay angry at you" I smiled but then I looked over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry but I need to go. I'm really late to my class" I said and Isa let go off me.

"Don't forget to visit me when you got free time" Isa said.

"I won't" I smiled and I ran to my class.

My heart was going crazy and I smiled the biggest smile. I was so happy that we were ok again and that the awkward feeling was gone. Isa said sorry and made love to me, and for me that's enough this time...

I ran into my class room slamming the door opened and ran in front of the board breathless. I looked at the class while they all looked at me however I saw Yuuya at the back smirking at me.

"Ahh great, the extra year class which is filled with young adults" I thought to myself while I sighed.

"Sorry I'm late, I drifted off again" I smiled but I heard Yuuya chuckled to himself as the rest of the people did the same.

"Sure sir" they laughed.

I sighed.

"Right shall we begin?!" I snapped and started my class...

An hour later...

I sat at my desk while the students walked out of the class room. I leaned back on my chair, all though this lesson my back hurt. However Yuuya stood in front of my desk holding a small box in his hand.

At that moment I huffed in anger.

"If you think I will accept a gift from you then you're stupid! I told you before that!" but he stopped me there.

"Please do not misunderstand Mon amie. I would love to give you a gift but you'll only throw it in the bin or throw it back in my face, which is heartbreaking to think about... Anyhow this is from the doctor" Yuuya said.

"O...Oh" I stuttered and took the small box off Yuuya.

"He said I should give you it after class" Yuuya said.

"Thanks" I said while I blushed. .

"Adieu" Yuuya said and he walked out of the room. I stayed at the box but then I opened it.

Inside of the box was a small bird brooch holding a red flower in its mouth. Something else was below it so I removed it and put it on my coat. I then got out the piece of paper which was under the brooch. I opened it but my eyes widened and tears formed in the corner of my eyes.

I looked down to a picture of Nageki smiling holding a small book in his arms. I covered my mouth while I cried.

"How... How did he get this?!" I thought while I smiled a small smile.

"This picture... This picture shows him how I remember him, the happy and cheerful kid he was" I thought while I held the picture close to me. I cried more but not in sadness, no in happiness. I've always wanted a picture of Nageki that showed his loveable nature and that won't hurt to look at.

I rubbed my eyes while I sniffed.  
>"Nageki... Nageki, the Nageki I remember" I smiled however I heard footsteps in front of the class room. I looked up while I cried, Isa stood in the door frame with his head lowered.<p>

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" he said softly however I ran to him and hugged him tightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck while I pulled him close to me.

"Thank you! This means a lot to me!" I cried while I held him tightly.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"It just makes me so happy to see his smile again. The one he always pulled for me... Tell me where did you get this?" I asked however Isa sighed.

"It was in my old research papers, I must of kept some of his papers" Isa answered.

"Thank you, I shall hold this dear" I smiled...


	52. Chapter 52

Yesterday went so fast and so did today... Yesterday Isa gave me a wonder picture of Nageki so I placed in a picture frame and put it near my side of the bed. I loved waking up to it.

Right now I'm just heading home but I stopped and looked outside. I sighed as it was raining heavy and I mean heavy! If I stood out there I'll be socked to the bone as this coat isn't water proof. I sighed and kept on walking.

"Great, I have to walk in the rain" I sighed and stood in front of the entrance door.

"If I run fast enough I can get home before I become too wet" I mumbled to myself.

"Don't be stupid!" A voice shouted behind me. In shock I turned around and backed into the closed door and saw Isa stood behind me.

"If you go out there without rain protection you'll catch your death! Don't you bring a umbrella just in case it rains?!" Isa mumbled harshly.

"Arr, I was half asleep again and rushed here this morning! I forgot my umbrella also my work that I marked last night!" I said and Isa just huffed in disappointment.

"Its lucky I have mine then isn't it?!" He mumbled and walked to the door opened it, got his umbrella and opened it. He walked outside and turned to me.  
>"You coming or what?!" He snapped.<p>

"Oh, yeah" I smiled and I ran under his umbrella. He walked forward and I followed. The umbrella was just big enough to cover us both but I had to walk close to Isa. I didn't mind it but he seemed to be in a mood.

"Where was you? I texted you and offered you to spend time with me. I waited but you never came" Isa mumbled.

"Huh, you did?" I said while I took out my phone and looked at it there was indeed a text message from him.

"Oh, I must of been asleep when you sent me it. I have a bad habit of not checking my phone when I wake up" I explained but Isa huffed.

"I'm sorry" I said while I looked at his angry face.

"It's fine" he sighed.

"I'm a idiot" I thought while I sighed however a flash was made and a loud bag followed. I jumped and grabbed Isa's right arm, luckily he was holding the umbrella in his other hand. I stood even closer to him while it happened again.

I looked at the night sky while the rain came down heavily from the sky while lighting flashed in the night sky.

"Don't tell me your scared of Thunder and Lighting" Isa huffed.

"O...Of course not!" I snapped and let go of his arm.

"It just shocked me, that's all" I said while Isa looked at me. I looked away however a bang was made again and I jumped. I looked at the sky again however Isa's free arm linked with mine. He then pulled me close to him. I looked at him in shock while a flash of lighting filled the sky and a loud bang sounded. This was louder than the others so I closed my eyes.

"It's ok" Isa said softly while he pulled me closer to him and unlinked his arm from mine and wrapped it around my waist.

"You don't need to be scared... I'm here" he said softly, so I wrapped my arms around him and held his coat.

We carried on walking while he held me close to him, I held him back shaking. I really didn't like walking in the thunder or lighting. But walking in Isa's arms I enjoyed, I wasn't in a rush to get out of them. However soon enough we were outside our flat and Isa opened the door.

I hurried in and went straight into the bed room, Isa followed after he looked the front door, he sat next to me on the bed while I pulled my legs to my chest and held myself.

"Go away, I'm fine now. I can cope here" I said, I didn't like Isa being around while I was being scared by simple things like Thundering and Lighting. However Isa dragged me onto his lap and he held me close to him.  
>"No! L..Let go!" I snapped however a loud smash and a white light shone.<p>

In fear I grabbed Isa's coat at the front and buried my head in it while I shook. I was so scared.

"Your save, you don't need to be scared... I'm here to protect you and as long I'm here nothing can hurt you" Isa said softly while he held me tighter.

"Your save in my arms" he said again in a smooth and soft voice.

I closed my eyes while I wrapped my arms around him and held the back of his coat. He was right, the thundering and lighting scared me less while I was in his arms. I felt so safe in them, my fear went while white flashes shone in our room.

"Th...Thank you" I stuttered while he held me even tighter.

"It's alright, I'll protect you from anything" Isa said and I looked up to him with a smile.

He leaned for a kiss so I tightened my hold around his neck and kissed him. We kissed deeply and passionately, I placed my left hand on the back of his head and stroked it threw his silky and smooth hair. Our tongues touch while we both moaned however a smash made me jump out of his arms. I fell onto the bed on my back but Isa got on top of me and went between my legs.

"N-ah" I gasped, I didn't know why I gasped for as he never touched me. He then laid on top of me so I wrapped my arms around his neck. With my back on the bed and him on top of me I felt even safer than before. I smiled while the Lighting and Thundering didn't bother me anymore, I felt too safe in Isa's arms to care.

"You...You were right, as long your here I don't need to worry about anything" I smiled.

"Indeed, remember this ok. I will protect you from anything" Isa said softy.

"I shall do the same" I smiled.

"Hohoho, please. I don't need protection from a man who's scared of thundering and lighting" Isa laughed.

To be honest I was waiting for him to make fun of me so this didn't shock me. I just smiled and held him tighter...


	53. Chapter 53

I woke up with Isa laid on top of me however I felt so cold. I rubbed my eyes however I sneezed. It was only then I remember that I was still in my wet clothes from last night.

"Ahh shit! Isa's not going to be happy" I thought however I sneezed again. It was only then Isa lifted his weight off me and went on his hands and knees on top of me. He sighed however he too sneezed.

"I guess sleeping in wet clothes wasn't a great idea" I laughed however Isa frowned at my words.

"Yeah you idiot!" He snapped.

"Huh?! It wasn't my idea!" I snapped back however I sneezed.

"Err, whatever I need to get ready for work" Isa huffed and he got off me. I forgot how much in a mood he was in when he has just woken up. I sighed and sat up, we then got undressed and changed into dry clothes.

I sniffed while I picked our clothes up from the floor and placed them in the basket. However I saw a name tag, I bent down and picked the corner off Isa's doctor coat. I then read the name:

Kawara Ryuuji (Note Isa/Shuu wears his lad coat. Thought I put this in somewhere)

I stood frozen in shock while Isa walked out of the room.

"Why? Why would he have this?! Why would he have something that belonged to the person who broke his heart?!" I thought while I looked at the faded name on his coat.

I let go off it and stood back up, I looked over to Nakgie's pitcure.

"I wonder if he still loves him deeep inside?" I thought but a slam snapped me out of my thinking. I walked into the front room to see that Isa had knocked the clock off the fireplace. I sighed and walked to it, I cleaned it up while he shuffled through paper work on the coffee table.

I put the broken glass in the bin however I sighed to myself.  
>"Hmm" I sighed without knowing<p>

"What you thinking about?" Isa asked, I turned around in shock.

"Huh? What?!" I asked in shock.

"Your thinking about something" Isa mumbled while he placed the paper work in his bag.

"Well, erm" I stuttered. How was I going to say that I saw Ryuuji's name on his coat? I can't just say "Oh hi, I noticed that you wear Ryuuji's coat. Why is that?!". No that would sound to jealous and needy!

"Nothing" I snapped more at myself and not at him. I walked to the bookshelf and picked up my pile of marked papers, however when I turned around Isa was there.

"Ah!" I gasped in shock and hit the bookshelf.

"I wish you didn't sneak up to me like that! Its creepy!" I snapped while I walked away from him and placed the papers in my bag. I sighed again but I shook my head however Isa's arms wrapped around me. I held his arms while he stood closer to me.

"Did you see Ryuuji's name on my coat or something?" he asked.

"H-How?" I stuttered

"I knew you would and I knew you would act like this... It's only a name, if you wish it I will get rid of the coat" Isa said.

"No, it be like you asking me to get rid of Nageki's picture... No if you want to remember him then I won't stop you" I said while I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you" I sighed.

"It's alright, I should of told you about it when we got together." Isa said.  
>"Its fine" I smiled while he kissed me on the head.<p>

"Come on, we walk to work together" Isa said softly

"Ok!" I smiled and I quickly put my coat on and my red scarf. I then stood in front of him and smiled.

"I'm ready!"

"Your bag" Isa sighed.

"Oh, right" I smiled and picked up my back and put it over my shoulder. We then walked out of the house and walked together. Our hands joined while we walked.

"By the way" Isa said while I looked at him.

"I wondered if you wanted to eat lunch with me today" Isa said.

"Really?!" I smiled and he looked at me.

"I'd love too!" I smiled.

Isa smiled back while he looked forward while I smiled at him.

"Just today? Or can I have lunch with you every day?" I asked while Isa's smile grew bigger.

"Everyday" he smiled.  
>"Awesome! It beats eating alone or with the other teachers" I smiled.<p>

"Oh, how is the job going anyways?" Isa asked.

"It's going good, it's better than being a math teacher anyways. I can sometimes managed to not sleep in the classes! I can cope with the marking its just I often leave it at home... How about you?" I asked while I looked forward.

"Huh, me? It's ok, I don't really enjoy the amount of people that come to the infirmary now. Their always like "oh this place is far better than it used to be" or "oh its actually a place for healing". Plus Yuuya has been asking me these stupid questions, how to treat people and how to keep records. It's annoying! Plus he flirts with every girl that comes into the infirmary and he teases me about our love life..." Isa explained in a huff.

He was never the one to enjoy his work, it was the matter of he had to. So I looked forward and kept walking however Isa's hand removed from mine. I kept walking as I thought he grew tired of holding hands however:

"Kazuaki!" Isa shouted so I stopped and turned to him.

"Yeah" I smiled.

Isa then walked to me with his right hand behind his back.

"Close your eyes" he said.

"Ok?" I said in confusion and closed my eyes. I felt Isa stroked my hair and pull it down however he then placed something in my hands.

"Ok, open them" he said.

So I opened my eyes and looked down to my hands however my eyes widened and my cheeks turned bright red!

I looked down to a red flower head in my hands however Isa removed it from my hands and placed it in my hair. My heart thumped so harshly as he placed the flower on top of my curls in my hair.

"You suit that, red is indeed your colour Kazuaki... You look so cute!" Isa smiled softly.  
>"Th...Thank you" I stuttered while I touched the flower with my hand with a red face and my heart thumped so harshly.<p>

"Come on sweetheart. We must go to work or we'll be late" Isa said softly and I blushed in response.

"Sw-Sweetheart?!" I thought while my heart beat went even faster, Isa walked forward. I followed him, I felt so hot and embarrassed, he has never called me a sweet name before.

"Come on... Calm down! Just Calm down!" I thought while I lifted my head and the wind cooled my face...


	54. Chapter 54

We arrived at the school and kissed each other goodbye before going our separate ways. I walked to my class room placed my bag on my desk. I then held my cheeks and there were so hot! I then placed my hands on my chest while I felt my heart beat go so fast.

I took a breath in and breathed out.

"Ok, ok... Get hold of yourself! I need to sort these out!" I said to myself while I took my papers out of my bag however I looked down to my heart locket. It was hanging from my neck while I bent down. I coughed and carried on sorting my papers.

I ordered them for my first class however when I picked up my bag I heard something clang. I removed my hand, opened it and there in my bag was Isa's pencil case.

"He did that on purpose!" I snapped at myself however I heard someone come into the room. I turned and a young man walked it. It was Mr Greendale from next door, I smiled.  
>"Morning Nanaki" he smiled.<p>

"Morning, how can I help you this morning?" I asked.

"I'm busy this morning and wondered if you could take some medical sheets down to the doctor for me... I would go but like I said I have things to do and plus this was meant to be handed in two weeks ago" He smiled.

"Two weeks!" I said in shock "he must be the one Isa told me about".

"*sigh* fine, I need to go down there myself anyways" I mumbled and got the papers off him.

"Thank you!" he smiled however I huffed at him and went to the infirmary. However when I walked down I drifted off and fell over my own feet. I slammed on the floor however it was a soft landing. I looked to the person who I fell on with wide eyes. It was Isa, he looked up to me with frowned eyes.

I quickly got off him and sat on the floor.

"S-Sorry!" I said while he sat up and picked up the papers on the floor and his penile case.

"Please try and not fall asleep while you're walking" he mumbled standing up, he then placed his hand out to me. I held it and he helped me up to my feet.

"Sorry. I'm still sleepy" I laughed while Isa just sighed at me.

"Anyways, I must go. I only wanted to give you these" I smiled.

"Only these?" he asked in a disappointed voice.

"Erm... N-no" I stuttered while he pushed his glasses closer to his eyes.

"Then what else?" He mumbled and I quickly kissed him on the right cheek with red cheeks.

"That too" I quickly said while I walked off. I walked so fast, I was almost was running however Isa grabbed my hand. I stopped and closed my eyes while he wrapped his arms around me. He then kissed me on my right cheek.

"I love it when you blush" Isa chuckled.

"Wh..Whatever!" I stuttered while I held his arms.

"I have to go! I have class at nine and I need to sort everything out" I said even though ever was done.

"Alright, don't forget to meet me at the infirmary for dinner at twelve" Isa said softly.

"I won't" I smiled while he let go off me so I walked forward...

(We're skipping a bit and we're Isa)

I smiled at Kazuaki's sweet text.

"I am waiting in the infirmary for you! I can't wait to eat with you for the first time! I was wondering if we could eat outside? Anyhow we can sort that out when your here ;) Kazuaki"

So I walked towards the infirmary smiling to myself, I was truly in my own world. I smiled while the sigh for the infirmary was in sight however even before I could walk any further. My mouth was covered by a tissue and my waist was grabbed. My eyes widened and my heart raised. I felt anger grow in my hear while I struggled. However no matter how I struggled they didn't let go!

I tried and tried to fight them off but they wouldn't let go. My movements weakened as I dropped my phone on the floor and passed out...


	55. Chapter 55

I was asleep leaning on my desk on top of my work however a slam of a door woke me up. I shot up however Yuuya ran to me with a worried face. I looked at him but then I noticed he had Isa's phone in his hand. My eyes widened and took it off him and saw the text on the screen.

"I am waiting in the infirmary for you! I can't wait to eat with you for the first time! I was wondering if we could eat outside? Anyhow we can sort that out when your here ;) Kazuaki "

My eyes widened while I looked at Yuuya in fear.

"This is the only thing I found, he was nowhere to be seen... This could be bad Nanaki, it might be the Dove party that took him" Yuuya said.

"No, no! We must rescue him!" I shouted and stood up.

"But Mon amie, we don't know who took him" Yuuya said in a soft voice. I held my head while I was so scared for Isa. Who took him? Are they going to hurt him?

I started to shake but Yuuya placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, the doctor is a strong man" Yuuya said but that never helped me.

"Come on, we go to Mr One. We see if he can track this number" Yuuya said so I followed him.

***************************************** (- this means we're changing characters)

I struggled however my hands were boned together and my eyes were covered. I felt so much anger. I didn't know where I was but I knew I was in a vertical as I heard a engine but even that stopped.

I wriggled but that was all but then I heard a door opening and I was dragged on my feet, grabbed harshly and pulled forward. I tried to fight back but I couldn't move! All I had was to do what the people were making me to do!

I looked at Mr one with hopeful eyes while he hacked the phone. I was so worried however he smiled.  
>"Yes! I've got it!" He smiled while Yuuya stood next to him and looked at the phone.<p>

"Oh great!" Yuuya snapped and with that I moved next to Mr One side too and looked at the name on the screen.

"Oh no, not him again!" I snapped...

The shuffling stopped and the hands removed from my arms. I stood still, there was no point trying to escape as all efforts failed before. I heard footsteps run in front of me but then they went around me.

"Ahh! Perfect! This shall be so perfect!" a happy voice sounded, it had a German accident to it so straight away I knew who it was.

"Yes! You shall become wonderful art!" the voice laughed while my blind fold was removed. I shook my head but then I looked at the blonde haired Tohri while his golden eyes shone.

"Isa-kun! You shall become my wonderful art! I shall make you as beautiful as a girl and let the world see it!" Tohri laughed while he placed his hands together and rested them on his chest.

"What to do first? Oh I know!" he laughed, I stayed quiet while he blinded folded me again. He dragged me forward and started to undress me.  
>"Don't you fucking dare touch me!" I shouted while I managed to push him away. At this time half of my shirt buttons were unfastened.<p>

"So aggressive Isa but yet again you've always been this way" Tohri chuckled...

"Mr Nanaki! Mr Nanaki! Slow down!" Yuuya shouted behind me while we ran forward. I knew where I was going and I knew that Nishikikouji Tohri was behind this!

"That bastard!" I thought while I ran even faster.

"Mr Nanaki!" Yuuya shouted but I ran to a tall building and slammed my way in. However it looked like a normal business building as people dressed in formal clothing looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wait, what!" I thought while Yuuya ran next to me breathless.

"*gasp* The doctor *gasp* is being held here... But we're not going to get in to a business building like this without permission" Yuuya explained breathless.

"Sod having permission! My lover is trapped here somewhere! I don't need permission!" I snapped. However my arms were grabbed, I gasped and looked at the two men who held me. Yuuya was going to go to them however he was also grabbed too.

"Mr Nanaki?" one man said behind me so I turned to face him.

"Please come with us" he chuckled while he turned around and walked forward. I was dragged forward behind him while my arms were grabbed so harshly. I looked back to Yuuya while he struggled to get free of his own hold...


	56. Chapter 56

The harsh pulling of my arms hurt but then I was thrown into a room. I fell over my own feet and landed on the floor while the door slammed behind me. I went on my hands and knees however I was pulled to my feet. I backed away but I saw Tohri in front of me smiling.

He flicked his long blonde hair and he flapped his long cape that was over his shoulder.

"I would like you to be the first to see my wonderful art!" He smiled.

"Art?" I said confused but then I shook my head.

"Where's Isa!" I shouted but he chuckled at my words.

"Oh my! You must be special to him indeed! Differently to let him call him by his important name. The name that only people he respects or loves get to call him that" Tohri smiled.

I frowned at him.

"Where is he?!" I snapped.

"Oh yes! You must see my master piece!" Tohri smirked while he grabbed at my left wrist.

"I made Isa-kun as pretty as a girl! And as cute and innocent as a puppy! He has turned into a perfect piece of art! How I'm so proud of him!" Tohri laughed.

He then dragged me forward into another room, he pushed me in front of him. I looked over my shoulder to him.

"Look! Look at my master piece!" laughed Tohri so I looked forward. However as I did my eyes widened, my cheeks turned bright red and I felt a hot chill go up my spine...

My eyes widened while I looked at Isa stood with his hands bound together behind his back. However his head was lowered while his long hair flew over his shoulders and behind his back.

But that wasn't the shock, it was the fact that he was wearing a light purple ruffled dress! The dress flew out at the bottom and it fitted his hips perfectly. He even had a blue flower head stuck in his hair and a golden crown was placed on his head... He also wore little dolly shoes with white bows on them. His cheeks were bright red while he never looked at me. I was just in shock while Isa did indeed look like a girl!

I just stood there in shock blushing harshly at this sight.  
>"Isn't my art wonderful! Ha! Isn't little Isa so cute in his little dress?!" Tohri laughed while he stood behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.<p>

"This is what you get Isa for destroying my art! I shall show all the world this! I shall be the greatest artist for making a man like you wear a dress!" Tohri laughed but I elbowed him in the side. He gasped while I snatched his camera out of his hands however Tohri's long cape went over my head. He pulled at it and I was thrown into a wall.

I slid down the wall on my knees while I held my side and Tohri took his camera off the floor. I was breathless while I looked at him in anger.

"Now, now... Look how loyal your lover is Isa, you have indeed picked well" Tohri said while I slowly stood back up. I looked at Isa while he looked at me with worried eyes while he was chained where he was.

I looked over to Tohri but then I punched him around the face, took the camera off him and smashed it on the floor. I stamped on it for extra messier however my neck was grabbed and I was pinned on the wall. I gasped for air while I looked in the angry golden eyes of Tohri but I heard chains moving.

"Let go off him!" Isa screamed.

"This is my art! I will not allow anyone to destroy it! Differently not a bastard like you!" Tohri snapped. I grabbed at his wrists while my breathing got heaver. Isa was pulling at his chains but then I moved my left leg upwards and kneed Tohri in the nuts. He gasped and let go of my neck.

He backed away while I dropped onto the floor gasping for air. At that moment Yuuya ran in and pushed Tohri onto the floor and went on top of him and punched him around the face. He then grabbed at Tohri's wrists and pinned them above his head. He looked down at him in anger while he put his hand on his pant pocket at the front.

I was breathless but then I looked at Isa in his flowing and ruffled dress with his hands chained together. He was looking at me with just worried eyes, he looked so sad. I lowered my head and coughed but a key was thrown in front of me. I looked at Yuuya sat on Tohri holding his hands above his head however his gaze turned to Isa.

He smirked with wide eyes while a slight red blush formed on his cheeks.

"Yuuya!" I shouted while he looked away holding back his laughter, he then looked down to Tohri.

"How the hell are you still alive?" Yuuya chuckled.

"Because he made a deal" Tohri smirked while he looked at me. My eyes widened and I looked at him.

"What? A deal?" I thought but then I remembered:

(*****flash back*****)

"Yes, we have to learn to trust each other. But I want you to swear to me that your research is finished and that you won't go crazy and kill people!" I snapped while he just smiled at me.

"Swear to me Isa!" I snapped in anger.

"I swear. I just be a regular doctor, no research and no deaths" He said.

(Back to prestant day)

I felt so awful but glad he kept his word. Even in a matter like this which tore at his pride. However my thinking was stopped by Tohri voice.

"I took advantage of that and changed him into beautiful art!" Tohri chuckled.

"Just get him out of here!" I shouted and Yuuya pulled him on the feet and dragged him out of the room.

I then ran to Isa and unlocked his hands.

"Are you ok?!" I asked, I was so worried for him so I hugged him and kissed him on the head. I held him tightly while he returned my hold.

"I'm fine, he didn't hurt me... How about you? Are you alright?" Isa asked.

"I am now! I was so scared for you!" I said.

Isa kissed me on my head while he let go off me. I backed away and looked at his dress, I just couldn't keep my eyes off him. He looked so stunning in the dress however he slammed me around the head.

"Ow!" I snapped.

"Don't just stand there! Help me out of this damn thing!" he shouted and I looked at him.  
>"Oh, of course!" I smiled while he turned his back on me. I held the zip and zipped it down his back to open it. He then pulled at the front to removed his arms from the sleeves, he then pulled it down and stepped out of it.<p>

Beneath it he was in his underwear, I didn't like the idea of another man seeing Isa in his underwear. So I wrapped my arms around him before he could dress.

"By the way... Your gorgeous even without the dress" I smiled softly however he pushed me off him.

"Please don't pity me" Isa mumbled under his breath while he walked away from me.

"Hey I just gave you a complement! Don't throw it back in my face you fat bird!" I snapped.

"This isn't the time for you so called complements! Please make sure that Tohri is far away from here and that Yuuya never speak of his again" Isa mumbled. I nodded and walked out of the room. However Yuuya was the only one there!

"Where's Tohri!"I snapped while Yuuya looked at me.

"He's with the Dove party at the moment. Man napping is against the law after all" Yuuya said however he laughed at himself.

"Man napping get it? Like kidnapping but mannapping?" he laughed.

"Yuuya" I sighed

"Ahh doesn't matter it was a lame joke anyways" Yuuya smiled.

"Please you cannot speak of this to anyone. It has hurt Isa's pride so much... Please do this for me" I said softly to him while he smiled.

"Well if it's for you then I shall, Mon amie" Yuuya smiled.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"I will bid you adieu then" Yuuya said while he bowed and walked off. I smiled while I placed my hands on my chest.

"I'm so glad" I smiled and looked to the closed door to the room Isa was in.

"He's safe, I'm so glad" I thought...


	57. Chapter 57

Since what happened with Tohri yesterday Isa has been dick again. Yup you heard me, he's in a foul mood because of it! He hasn't pushed me away or anything. We still eat, walk home and to work together. However his "I'm gonna make you feel down" energy is back. Which makes me really sleepy so I've been sleep the half of the time we're together...

"Kazuaki!" Isa snapped, I shot up and my eyes opened.  
>"Huh?" I yawned while I looked down to Isa's desk, I quickly pushed myself away from it.<p>

"Why are you sat at my desk?" Isa mumbled.

"Oh I sat on your chair to wait for you so I must of drifted off" I smiled.

"Why on my seat? Must you cover my work with your drool?!" He snapped.

See what I mean? In a foul mood or what!

"Look if your that bothered I pay for the reprinting of these!" I snapped back however I yawned.

"Anyways I call you down here to tell you that I have a meeting on the twelfth" Isa said.

"Ok" I said but then that date had a ring to it.

"The twelfth?" I asked while I looked at Isa.

"Isn't that your birthday?" I asked

"Indeed it is" Isa mumbled while he walked to his desk and shuffled threw his papers.  
>"Don't you want to do something together?" I asked but Isa huffed at my words.<p>

"No, it's only a normal day. Please don't go out of your way to do something. It's only a day that adds another year to my life anyways" Isa huffed.

"But, but" I stuttered but Isa licked my left cheek. I leaned on the chair in shock while I held my cheek where he had licked me.

"Please I do not wish you to do something for me" Isa said while he lick me on my right cheek.

"Nnn" I moaned

"Now, don't you have a class?" Isa asked.

"Oh shit!" I snapped and jumped out of the chair.

"I see you later" I said and quickly kissed him on his cheek and ran out of the room.

I ran to my class and tort it, the end of the day came quickly. While I packed away my phone buzzed so I got it out and it was a text message. I opened it and read it:

"Need to work over time tonight for this meeting, don't wait up for me since it'll be cold tonight... I'll see you at home"

I sighed but then I remembered that he never brought his coat so I walked home. Once home I put my bag to the side and got Isa's coat and a dark blue scarf. I then walked back to the school. When I got there Isa was walking out of the entrance.

"Kazuaki?" His asked in confusion so I smiled and held out the coat and scarf.

"I thought you be cold walking home so I went home and got these for you" I smiled.

Isa smiled at me and got the coat off me and put it on and wrapped the scarf around his neck. He then kissed me on the head while I blushed.

"Thank you" he smiled while I looked at him.

"You're welcome" I said managing not to stutter. My left arm was then held and I was dragged forward to the direction I came from. Isa then pulled me next to him and linked his arm with mine.

He was walking so fast I was almost speed walking just to keep up with him.

"You didn't have to go to all that effort" Isa said.

"I don't mind! I do anything for you" I smiled.

"I will too for you though" Isa stuttered and I smiled at him while he smiled too.

We walked home and we had tea together but then Isa sorted things out for his meeting. I never wanted to bother him so I planned for what I'll do for his birthday. I knew it wasn't a good idea to do something big like a meal or something. Because of this I was clueless.

"What would he like to do?" I thought but then a idea came to mind. I blushed at the thought but that was the only thing I could think of. So when the next day came Isa went to his meeting and I went to town. I brought the things I needed and got everything ready at home...

(We're skipping to the twelve and we're Isa!)

I walked home from my meeting and to be honest it put me in a pissed of mood. Everyone there granted me a happy birthday and gave me a card. I threw the cards away, I didn't care about what day it was or what it meant. I just wanted to go home!

So I walked into the flat and closed the door, I then took off my coat and scarf however I then looked at the empty room.  
>"Kazuaki?!" I shouted.<p>

"In here!" He shouted back from the bedroom.

"He must of felt sleepy again and went to bed" I thought however my nose picked up a strong scent of flowers. It was the perfume Kazuaki used ages ago when we had sex. I smelt the air and walked to the bedroom, the scent got stronger the closer I went to the bedroom.

I opened the bedroom door and walked in however I was met by dull lighting of candles. The candles were shattered around the room so I stood in front of the bed and looked around. My eyes didn't look at Kazuaki they just looked around the room.

"What's this?" I mumbled.

"You...Your pr...esent" Kazuaki stuttered as his voice was low and it sound like he was nervous so I looked in front of me however my eyes widened and I stood still.

"Do...Don't you like it?" Kazuaki stuttered again.

I could not believe what I saw!

...


	58. Chapter 58

Notice: ManXMan sex will be happening!

My face burned up while I stood frozen in place, my eyes were glued to Kazuaki. He was knelt on the bed wearing a flowing white nightgown which had ruffles at the bottom. He also wore white sockings that were pulled to his knees with a red flower placed in his hair. He looked so stunning at this moment.

I just felt so warm and if I was going to melt anytime soon, he is indeed a extremely beautiful man. While I was frozen he slowly crawled to me on his hands and knees, the nightgown just covered his lower part but then he knelt in front of me and smiled.

"I want to give myself to you for your birthday but in a way that you will remember" Kazuaki said while he blushed heavily. This was difficult for him it's not everyday a man wears a female sexy nightgown.

I leaned to him and kissed him on the lips, he then held my shirt and pulled me onto the bed while he went on his back. I got on top of him while we kissed and with my left hand I stroked his left leg.

"Nnn" he moaned but then I removed my mouth from his while he looked at me. I looked down to his white shockings. I went on my knees and pulled them down his leg. While I did that I licked down his leg. In response his leg stiffened, I pulled the socking down and off his foot. I licked the bottom of the foot but he took it away from my mouth. I then held his ankle and pulled his foot to me. I then gently put on of his toes in mouth and sucked.

"N-ah!" he gasped while I watched his hands grab at the bed covers however I removed my mouth from his toe and looked between his legs. Because of his leg being held upwards to my mouth the dressing gown was also lifted so his tight boxers were viewable. They were indeed very tight.

I let go off his leg and held the other one. Yet again I pulled down his socking and my licking followed. He moaned quietly once off I let go off his leg and pushed the both sockings off the bed. I then looked at Kazuaki's blushed face and closed eyes, this was indeed embarrassing for him but his red face drove me crazy. So I took off my coat, blazer and shirt so I was topless. At that moment his closed eyes opened as he looked at my chest.

His blushed cheeks went darker while he motioned me to come to him. So I slowly went on top of him and placed my head in front of his. However he wasn't looking at my face, no his eyes were on my chest. He slowly placed his hands on my chest and stroked it. I didn't know why but he seemed really nervous whenever he wants to touch me. However my thoughts were stopped by his lips touching mine. His tongue then licked my closed lips.

My eyes widened while I felt my cheeks burn, I opened my mouth and he put his tongue in my mouth. I moaned while I felt it wrap around mine in my mouth. I closed my eyes while I moaned for joy while he pulled his legs up beside me. I moved between them, I then placed my hand on top of his boxers and moved my hand up and down. He moaned so I did it harder.

This lasted a few minutes as our mouths never parted, I opened my eyes while we snogged. Kazuaki's eyes were closed tightly while he blushed heavily. I removed my hand off his boxer and gently held his right arm. I then held his left and I removed his hands from my chest. He tried to removed his mouth from mine but I never let him. Every time he parted his lips I just forced my tongue back in his mouth.

"Mnn" he moaned but then I dragged him upwards while I sat down and pulled him on my lap.

"Ah!" He gasped while we kept on snogging. I placed my hand on the back of his head and the other on his bum while he wrapped his arms around my neck tightly. I could hear that his breathing was getting heavy and that he was becoming breathless while we snogged. He removed one of his arms from my neck, he then stroked down my back gently. I enjoyed this so I moaned. However his hand went down my pants and boxers at the back and he placed two figures between my bum cheeks and rubbed.

"Ah!" I gasped removing my mouth from his, at that moment he placed his head on my left shoulder and removed his figures. I was shocked about where he touched me while he was breathless. I removed my hand from his head and lifted his night gown at the bottom. I then put my hand down his boxers at the back and rubbed two figures between his bum cheeks.

"N-ah! N...no!" he gasped while he tried to grabbed at my arm.

"St...stop!" he stuttered while I smirked at his light grey cheeks turned even darker. (His cheeks are pink but Isa can't see it so to him its light grey)

I rubbed harder while he placed his head on my left shoulder.

"Nnn" he moaned while he placed his right arm around my neck and stroked it at the back. I smiled.  
>"Kazuaki" I smiled.<p>

"Y...Yeah" he stuttered

"You look stunning in this" I smiled.  
>"Thanks" he answered.<p>

"However" I paused while I removed my figures and took them out of his boxers and pushed him in front of me. He looked at me while I grabbed at the bottom of his night gown

"You'll look even better without it" I said softly while I smiled at him. He smiled back while he raised his arms. I then lifted the night gown off him and threw it on the floor. He was only in his boxers now while he lowered his head.

"There, your gorgeous now... Kazuaki, your just a astonishing man... I am so lucky and honoured to hold your heart... Please you do not need to get my interest by dressing like a woman or in sexy clothing. All you need to do is just smile that incredible smile of yours" I said softly. I watched as his blush worsen and his lips formed a sweet small smile.

"Oh Isa, you're so sweet" Kazuaki smiled while he looked at me straight in the eyes.

"You say just nice and sweet things to me sometimes... I to are the lucky one, you're so remarkable Isa. Your love is so remarkable, you stay loyal and you love as much as you can. You always try and do just nice things for me. It's just wonderful that I can touch your heart like that." Kazuaki smiled while he talked in just a caring and gentle voice.

We then placed both our heads together and rubbed them. We both smiled little smiles, I stroked down his sides while he placed his hands on my cheeks. He kissed me gently while he looked in my eyes. I blushed while he smiled at me.

"Your red cheeks are indeed cute" he smiled  
>"Not as cute as yours" I smirked while he looked away from me.<p>

"Hohoho, see. You are as innocent as a child" I laughed but then he laughed at my words.

I looked at him confused but then he looked at me and his laugh worsen.

"Sorry! hahaah" he laughed.

"The image of you wearing that dress just entered my mind! Hahaha!" he laughed. It sounded like if he hadn't laughed at it before, I just smiled at him. I never heard him laugh like this before. I pushed him off my lap and on to his back on the bed. He gasped in shock while I lifted his legs up and pulled his boxers down.

"W..wait" he stuttered but I took them off him and unfastened my pants.

"Isa, wait for a second" he said while I looked at him with frowned eyes.

"What?!" I asked but more like snapping it. "Why is he stopping me for?!" I thought while I looked at him and waited for answer.

"Look your legs and hips are fine now" I mumbled.

"No it isn't that. I just... I just want to do a bit more before you enter me" he said while I huffed. I thought it was something serious why he was stopping me. I thought that he'd say that he was in pain or worse.

"You're not hurt then?" I asked, I wanted to make sure for certain.

"Huh? Hurt? No, I just... I just... Well you know" he stuttered. I didn't know! I had no idea what he wanted to do instead so I pulled him on top of me. He looked down at me with wide eyes.

"Show me, show what you want to do" I said while he looked like he was scared of something. He gulped some air while he sat on top of me. He wasn't heavy as he's a skinny man.

"Alright" he smiled while he held my right hand and pulled it to him. My eyes widened while he licked at it. I pulled at it but he never let go! He then placed his mouth over my wrist and sucked at it harshly.

"N-ah!" I gasped this drove me crazy! I was very sensitive on my wrists...

He sucked even harder while my body stiffened. However he removed his mouth so I pulled my hand free from him and wrapped his spit off my wrist. He was far too good at that! He then lowered himself and placed his head next to mine on my left side.

With his teeth he removed my glasses of my left ear however he then held them.

"Is it ok if I can take them off for a while?" he asked in a very soft voice.

"Alright" I stuttered so he removed my glasses. Now I couldn't see a damn thing! Everything was fuzzy but the Kazuaki's mouth went over my left ear and he sucked it.  
>"Ah!" I gasped while his sucking was harsh!<p>

"Nnn" I moaned while he licked and sucked at my ear. I placed my hands on his shoulders and held them. This was even better than the wrist! I kept on hearing him moan down my ear and his lips touching my ear. I also felt his tongue inside of my ear so clearly.  
>"No wonder he took off my glasses! With me struggling and him doing this I'd break them!" I thought but that was stopped by him biting my ear.<p>

"N-ah!" I gasped in both pain and shock.

"Sorry" he whispered but that only caused a hot shill to go down my spine. He then removed his mouth from my ear and placed my glasses back over my eyes. I could see clearly again while a small headache formed.

"Nnn" I moaned while he looked down at me confused. He never touched me so there was no reason for me to moan.

"What's wrong?" he asked sounding worried for me.

"Nothing... It's just I get a small headache when my glasses are removed for a long time" I answered.

"Oh sorry" he smiled and he kissed me on the head. He then looked down to my chest and stroked it however I looked at his arms. Small figure prints were on them but even before I could ask about them he put my left nipple in his mouth. Just like my ear he sucked at it and licked it.

"Nnn" I moaned while I held the bed covers tightly. He moved his head up and down my chest while his kisses and licks followed. I moaned loudly while I enjoyed the slow and passionate kisses. I closed my eyes while he started to stroke at my chest.

Kissing and licking it was one thing but stroking it too! It drove me crazy! The hot feeling inside of me grew even hotter and my body started to shake. I knew why, I was ready to release all of this feeling. Or in other words I was ready to hut my climax so I placed my hand on top of Kazuaki's head and pushed at it. He gasped in shock while I pushed his head down to my pants.

I knew that I was being very pushy at this moment but I wanted him to cool me down! He removed my hand and got on his hands and knees. He then unfastened my pants and pulled them down alone with my boxers.

My breathing got heaver while I felt even worse of the thought of him being as good as on my nipple and ear. However my thoughts were right. As he placed his mouth over my penis and sucked roughly at it.  
>"N-ah!" I gasped loudly while he was so good at it! He did it perfectly, so perfectly my body started to burn. A normal reaction for a man when he's truly turned on. I couldn't move either or speak. I closed my eyes while the hotness inside of me felt like it was burning me. I gasped while I released it.<p>

"Ah!" I gasped while Kazuaki removed his mouth from my penis. I felt so cooler so I opened my eyes and looked down at him however I saw white liquid run down his chin. I was so embarrassed! I hadn't come in his mouth before I always came inside of him. He wrapped at his mouth while he swallow the liquid.

He then licked at my groin, he then licked up my chest so smoothly. My body stiffened some more while it felt so good him licking me like this. He licked my neck under my chin. He then kissed under my chin. I lifted my head while I closed my eyes and felt my cheeks burn. I have never felt this turn on in my life! Kazuaki was indeed very sexual tonight!

"Isa" he said gently while he pulled up my legs.

"Relax for me" he said but I placed my hands on his shoulder.

"N...no" I stuttered. The last thing I wanted was him inside of me while I felt this hot.

"Relax" He said smoothly. Stupid enough my brain told my body to relax so I stopped pushing him while he entered me.

"Khn" I moaned while I felt a clear thrusting go upwards inside of me.

I think this was only the third time he entered me so my body shook. I wrapped my arms around him but this only cause his body to shake. He was more nervous than me so to calm us both down he kissed gently on my neck on the left side. That made my body relax more which made him more calm as well.

It was confusing for me to understand how he knew to do this but yet again he must be copying what I do to him. But even so! I wasn't this good! Or was I? My mind started to ask these stupid questions but they were stopped by Kazuaki moving upwards between my legs roughly.

"Nnn" I moaned while he did it rougher and rougher until I gasped loudly.

"N-ah!" I gasped while he moved so roughly and harshly, I could clearly feel the moment inside of me. I never knew it could feel so good! I held Kazuaki's head next to mine while we both moaned loudly. I grabbed at his arms while he moved but he stopped while he looked at my hands on his arms.  
>"No, don't stop" I said breathless.<p>

"You're hurting me, please loosen your grip" Kazuaki said softly it was only then I noticed how hard I was actually was holding him. I quickly removed my hands from his arms while he smiled down at me.

"So...Sorry" I stuttered now I knew where he had those figure marks from.

"I never meant to hurt you "I stuttered again however he kissed me on the lips so I looked at him.

"It's ok, please hold the covers instead" he smiled and I did. He started to move again while I moaned. I then looked at him, he had a bright red face while sweat ran down his body. He was really putting effort to this... However after some time he started to hurt me.

His movements hurt my back and the thrusting inside of me started to feel wrong. I held his shoulders while my breathing was lowered.  
>"Kaz *pant* uaki" I gasped while he removed his lips from my neck and he looked down at me.<p>

"Can... We stop *pant* here?" I asked still breathless and he stopped. At that moment a huge relief entered my body.  
>"Ah" I gasped while I pulled Kazuaki closer to me. He was also breathless but it seemed more so than me but of course he would. He was the one doing all of the work and putting his all in his movements.<p>

He went out of my hold and removed himself out of me and laid on his back next to me. He put his hands on his head while his breathing was so fast. I looked at him while he looked at me with red cheeks but then he removed his hands from his head and turned to me. He laid on his side while I looked up and down his naked body.

Now in view his body was indeed outstanding, he was a skinny man but his skin was so soft. I rather enjoyed the view. I looked at him while he looked at me, he then smiled. My eyes widened while he chuckled.

"Happy Birthday Isa-kun!" Kazuaki smiled breathless.

"Sorry I didn't have a better gift but I had n... Nah!" he gasped while I basically pushed him on his back jumped on top of him.

"Don't be stupid!" I snapped while I held him close to me.

"You could give me yourself a hundred times and I will still love it! I wouldn't want anything else! This was better than giving me something useless product which will either break or fade over time or have no use at all... I would rather have you, your something I want to keep forever..." I said while I felt his arms wrap around me.

"The only thing I want is you and you have given me that... I love you Kazuaki" I said as it seemed my breathing was level again.  
>"I love you too" Kazuaki said softly.<p>

I kissed him on the head while I laid next to him again. He gasped while he held his stomach.

"God you almost crushed me" he laughed.

"Oh please I'm not that heavy" I mumbled.

"I don't know, I think your feathers weigh you down to much!" he laughed.

"Are you calling my bird form fat!" I mumbled.

"Pff yeah! It's so round!" he laughed while I just smiled at his laughter.

"Sorry, sorry I shouldn't call you fat" he laughed while he looked at me.

"After all its all muscle" he said quietly while he looked away with red cheeks. I turned onto my side to face him while he looked up and down my naked body. He blushed even harsher.

"Come, sleep in my arms" I smiled and his eyes widened.

"Huh?! Really!" he smiled

"Of course, after all this child need his teddy bear (Recognise this :D) hohoho" I laughed while he laughed too.

"Oh god, I can't believe you said that" Kazuaki laughed.

"I see why not, it worked" I smiled while he moved into my arms while he pulled the bed covers over us. I wrapped my arms around him while he did the same, he then placed his head under mine and buried it in my neck.

"Tonight was amazing" I smiled while he held me tighter however I sighed.

"Did Yuuya help you pick that night gown or something? Or is it one of Ryouta's under dresses?" I asked to be honest I wanted to ask this from the start.

"Huh, erm... I tell you in the morning it's a long story" Kazuaki said.

"Kazuaki!" I snapped.

"I went to town this afternoon. I didn't know what to buy you for your birthday, I was looking for a red bow for your hair but I couldn't find one and plus you suit your purple one... So I went in a shop and the nightgown was on a mannequins... It court my eye and this idea popped in my head... However there was all sort of tapes I was so confused, I didn't know which on to buy!... However a girl walked up to me and passed me the one I wore. She said all boys love it. I guess she picked up I was gay somehow... So... So that's how... zzzzzz" Kazuaki explained while he slowly fell asleep in my arms.

I kissed him on the head while I smiled to myself.

"I'm so glad he made the effort for me" I thought while I closed my eyes and fell asleep...


	59. Chapter 59

(We're Kazuaki)

So Isa's birthday went as planned! Actually it went better than I planned he really enjoyed my present. I saw him last night like I never seen him before, his face was bright red. And he moaned so loudly.

I laid in his arms with a huge smile on my face, I was laid on my side and so was he. I was so happy! I looked up to Isa's bright red face while he slept however I noticed that his hair was down. So I held a bit and pulled it over his shoulder. It was soft and smooth while I stroked it. I smiled more however he moved his head so I stopped.

His eyes opened while he leaned over me and put his glasses on. I stayed still while he leaned over me however a rough tongue went on my neck on my left side. I shuddered while he kissed at my neck. I felt awkward after last night wearing that night gown and to be honest I was still embarrass about it. Isa stopped kissing me while I looked up to him while I blushed.

I looked at his purple eyes behind his red glasses, they were so bright. However I was turned onto my back and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. We then kissed while we looked at each in the eyes.

"How are you feeling? Is anything hurting?" Isa asked and I smiled at him.

"No, just my heart is going crazy" I said while I blushed.

"Hohoho, what a sweet line" Isa laughed at me.

"Shut up! I'm trying to be romantic here!" I snapped while Isa laughed even more. I huffed while I let go off his neck and crossed my arms.

"Kazuaki" Isa said softly.

"What?!" I huffed

"My heart is also beating harshly and its driving me crazy" Isa smiled, I smiled back while he kissed me on the head.

"I'm glad I make you feel that way and that I can make your heart beat become quicker" Isa said softly.

He then got off me and sat up so I did the same while I held my back. We looked at each other but I blushed while I looked at his naked body while he smiled at me. I looked away while I blushed even more. I slowly made my way to him while he wrapped his arms around me. I sat on his lap while he sat next to the bed board and rested his back on it. I wrapped my arms around him while I rested my head on his left shoulder.

We stayed like that for a while but we got dressed and sat on the sofa but like how we sat on the bed. I was on his lap while he wrapped his arms around me keeping me still. His hands were placed on top of my bum while my arms were around his neck.

We just looked at each other in the eyes for awhile until Isa spoke first.

"Thank you, I enjoyed yesterday" he smiled softly.

"You're welcome, it isn't happening again though! I almost died of embarrassment!" I snapped.

"Hohoho, so that is how I can kill you hmm? I must remember that" Isa laughed but then he looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How did I kill you in that nightmare anyways?" He asked me.

"Oh that. I was wondering when you were going to ask about it. You killed me by stabbing me in the chest where my heart is" I said. I it never bothered me to talk about it now, I've gotten over it.

"Hmm a bit sloppy isn't it?" Isa mumbled.

"Wh...What!" I snapped in shock.

"Why would I kill something I love so much? You idiot" Isa said while he held my heart locket.

"I told you before, as long you're in my arms then you shall be safe" Isa said softly.

"Then let me tell you that. As long you stay in my arms that you will be as happy than a child on Christmas... I wish to grant you true happiness Isa, I really do" I said while I felt my cheeks burn.

"Then to bring me happiness please stay as mine" Isa smiled.

"I will, I'll stay yours until I'm old and grey" I said softly while he pulled me closer to him.

"Hmm... That sounds perfect" Isa smiled.

"Hahaha! Would you even like me with grey hair! You don't like my natural colour" I laughed.

"You be perfect whatever you do" Isa softly sad while I smiled at him. I felt so special for him to say that. I kissed him on the lips while I smiled.

"Hey, Kazuaki" Isa said.

"Hmm" I smiled.

"Later do you want to go for a walk?" Isa asked.  
>"Sure...After...A...Litt...Zzzzzzz"<p>

(We're Isa)

Kazuaki's body leaned on mine while I held him close to me while I smiled.

"He's just an idiot" I thought while I laughed at myself.

After an hour Kazuaki woke up and looked at me half asleep.

"Do you want to go for that walk? It'd wake me up if you" Kazuaki smiled at me.  
>"Sure" I smiled back while I let go off him and he stood up, I followed his actions. We then put coats and headed to the park. Once there we held hands and walked together, we walked closely while our hands tightened around each other.<p>

Of course being winter the weather was cold but we didn't mind, the cool wind cooled our faces. Kazuaki was wrapped up in his red scarf and in his woolly coat so he was warm. I was also with my black coat and grey scarf. (The scarf is actually dark blue)

We walked for a while however it started to snow. Kazuaki stopped walking, lifted his head and opened his mouth. He stuck out his tongue while the snowflakes went in his mouth. He was smiling a sweet smile, he then looked at me.

"Try it" he said so I did the same as him. The cold snowflakes went inside my mouth and melted one they touched my tongue. I held Kazuaki's hand tighter, I enjoyed this. I looked at him while he closed his mouth and sighed. At this moment he looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he looked at me.  
>"Oh nothing! It's just me and Nageki use to do this that's all" He smiled.<br>"I still haven't grown out of it" he smiled while he lifted his head again and carried on.

"If you get cold, do tell me" he smile.

"Please, do not worry about me" I smiled while I walked in front of Kazuaki. I then held his long red scarf which was tightly wrapped around his neck. I pulled him to me by the scarf so he looked at me with a smile.

"If this is to painful because of the me" "no, its fine... I enjoy these kind of memoires its the... The others I get sometimes" Kazuaki said while he looked back up.

"Well you know I'm here if you want to talk about them" I said softly.

"I know" he smiled back...


	60. Chapter 60

**Pt60****:**

(We're Kazuaki)

I had my head lifted upwards and held out my tongue out while Isa stood in front of me looking around. However he smiled and bent down. I lowered my head while I watched him pick up some snow and made a ball. My eyes widened but then he quickly placed the snowball onto my head. He pulled my head down while he laughed and rubbed the snow into my hair. It was cold but I laughed to.

He let go off me and walked away. I quickly made a snow ball and threw it at him. It was a perfect throw while it hit Isa on the back of his head. I laughed while he stopped walking.

"Hahaha! Perfect hit!" I laughed however a snow ball hit my face. I wrapped it off my face while Isa laughed.

"Hohoho" Isa laughed while he walked to me. I stood still but a harsh push set me to the ground and I slammed on the soft snow.

"Ah! It's cold!" I gasped but then Isa was on top of me smiling.

I leaned to him and we began to kiss deeply, while we kissed I slowly made I snowball with my left hand. Once made I smiled however like he had the same idea Isa quickly put a snowball under my shirt.

"N-ah!" I gasped while I smashed my snowball in his face while he sat on top of me laughing. I lifted my shirt and wrapped the snow of my skin and I quickly pulled my shirt back down. Isa looked at me while I looked at him.

I smiled

"I guess we had the same idea!" I laughed

"Indeed" Isa chuckled.

I laid on the cold but soft snow while Isa was sat on top of me.

"Erm, its cold" I stuttered

"Oh, sorry" Isa stuttered and he got off me and I stood up. I wrapped the snow off my clothes.

"Erm, I'm beginning to become cold" Isa said while I looked at him and he pulled up his scarf.

"Me too" I smiled while I held Isa's hand.

"Come on, we go home. We sit in front of the fire place" I smiled

"Ok" Isa smiled at me and we did just that...


	61. Chapter 61

It was snowing all day that day so we just sat in side. It was nice to be able just sit with Isa in the warmth of a fireplace. We talked, watched TV but nothing much happened. We held hands while we sat next to each other. To be honest I was happy with just that, Isa was really sweet towards me.

Anyways next day came and we went to work. Like normal we went our separate ways during the day. I tort my lessons while falling asleep half through them like always. However during my last class Isa slammed the door open. I shot up and woke from my sleep, I looked to my students while they just looked at him.

He walked to me and in front of my desk. I looked up to him half asleep and looked in his purple eyes.

"Is something the matter doctor?" I asked while I yawned/

"Come, come with me" Isa smiled while he grabbed at my left wrist. He then dragged me off my chair and dragged me forward.

"Hang on!" I snapped while we walked closer to my class room door.

"Class dismiss!" Isa snapped and he dragged me onto the schools roof. We ran the way there and so I was totally breathless from running there.

"*gasp!* why did *pant* we have to run here? *pant*" I asked breathless but Isa pulled me forward to the edge of the roof and he leaned on the rails and looked forward. I stood next to him but like always he pulled me closer to him.

"You'll see" Isa said in a soft and caring voice.

I looked forward while Isa stood close to me, we held hands while I rested my head on his shoulder. I looked at him while he too looked forward so I did it again. We had to wait for awhile but I enjoyed the view however the sun slowly went down.

"Oh I sunset!" I smiled while I leaned forward.

It was a lovely view the houses turned a bright orange and yellow while a lovely warm feeling went in my heart. I held Isa's hand tighter while we both watched the sunset.

"Yuuya said this was a nice place to take you, he said you could see different colours fill the view in front of you... Is it true?" Isa asked.

"Oh yes, the colours orange and yellow fill the streets below us. Its magical!" I smiled.

"Isa, what does it look like to you?" I asked

"It looks like a white light glowing on the streets below. Not as nice as you explained it" Isa sighed.

I looked at him with a soft smile.

"Thank you for talking me up here, it's a lovely view" I smiled

"Huh your welcome" Isa smiled and we carried on watching the lovely sunset together hand in hand...

I was truly happy, I wish this moment would last forever but who knows what going to happen next! Whatever comes our way my heart is his now and I hope he doesn't smash it to pieces because if he does it'll be the end of me...

(Isa's point of view)

All I could see was a white light filling the streets below, it was blinding but when I looked at Kazuaki he looked so happy. He was enjoying the view and to be honest I was enjoying his smile.

I'm so happy with him, I never felt so much love for another being before. I hope this lasts forever and that the voices in my head leave me alone. I want to spend the rest of my life with Kazuaki but I'm so scared... I'm scared that one day the voices will take over...

But for now... For now I shall enjoy our time together. It is truly a gift for me to spend my time with this idiot... I don't want to think about the voices taking over me it scares me, if they do... It be the end of us both!

Who knows what may happen...

Writers note:

It has come to the time for the ending! This story will have a bad ending and a happy ending! The bad ending which will be three parts long will be posted first! Then the happy ending which will be also three parts long... I hope you enjoyed the ride with these guys and enjoy what's going to happen between them in these parts! FrowerssX ^_^


	62. Bad ending pt1

I slowly made my way to the infirmary while I yawned.

"I'm so sleepy, I hope Isa lets me sleep in a bed again... Hmm, maybe in his arms again. Yeah that be nice" I thought while I smiled. However a painful and loud scream came from the infirmary and I stopped in my tracks.

"Get off me you bastard!" shouted Sakuya.

I ran forward towards the room and his voice. I slammed into the room and turned towards the beds.

My eyes widened while I saw Isa holding a blood covered knife sat on top of a Sakuya. Sakuya had a bleeding side and the back of his leg was totally ripped open. I ran to Isa and grabbed his hair and pulled him off the Sakuya. I then threw him on to the floor away from the bed. Sakuya sat up and held both of his wounds.

"Ryouta!" He snapped while I looked to the other bed and Ryouta was laid there still alive but his cheek was ripped opened. Either of the boys could move so I clueless on what to do.

"Ho! Hohohoho!" Isa laughed, this laugh was twisted and harsh. I quickly walked to the Sakuya and took off my scarf, I then wrapped it around his wound on his legs.

"You'll be ok" I said but my hair was grabbed and I was dragged away from him and slammed into a wall.

"They were too loud" chuckled Isa while I looked at his twisted smiled and his dark eyes. We were face to face while Isa held my hair at the top of my head.

"Nanaki!" Sakuya snapped.

"Shh! I be okay" I said while I looked at Isa.

"Isa, you must go" I said while he lifted my head.

"N-ah, if you don't the dove party will kill you" I gasped in pain while Isa pulled at my hair.

"Ho, your coming too" he chuckled but I pushed him off me and away from me.

"You must" he said but then Yuuya ran into the room.

"Mr Nanaki!" he shouted while Isa looked over to him with a smirk.

"Yuuya?! Get out! I'm dealing with this!" I shouted.

However he looked over to Sakuya and his eyes widened, he then looked at Ryouta.

"What no! He was going to kill these two! Don't you see, he's returned to his research and experiments!" Yuuya shouted and my eyes widened.

"What?" I asked while I looked at Isa with sad eyes.

"Is this true?" I asked while he just looked down at me with a huge smirk and evil eyes.

"Oh you stupid bird, of course it is. Why else do you think I stopped you coming here often, hmm? I didn't want you to know my secret as I knew you would be so disappointed in me. Hohoho, how love blinds people it fascinates me so." Isa laughed but then he kissed me on my lips. I pulled my head away from him with angry eyes.

"Oh now my sweet Kazuaki, don't be so angry. You should of known that the voices will rule over my head sometime, hohoho" Isa chuckled however he then looked at Yuuya.

"Come on then spry Yuuya. Haven't you got a job to do?" laughed Isa while he let go off my hair and stood in front of me. I looked at Yuuya with worried eyes while he put his hand in his pocket. My eyes widened and my heart broke. Yuuya quickly pulled out a gun but when he shot it I pushed Isa out of the way.

However because of this the shot for Isa shot me instead...


	63. Bad ending pt2

I fell into the wall and held my side where the bullet hit me while my blood dripped from the room.

"Sir!" shouted Yuuya but he was stopped by a knife going into his side and he was slammed onto the floor. I looked to Isa sat on top of Yuuya pulling out his knife. Yuuya punched Isa in the face and kicked him off him.

Isa then quickly got back on to him and slammed his knife in Yuuya's gut. Yuuya coughed up blood while blood from his wound splat on Isa. I quickly ran to Isa and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him off Yuuya and away from him.

Once far enough I stood still breathless while my shot side bled. I looked to Yuuya and he was still and bleeding. His side was totally torn apart but I knew he wasn't dead but if I left Isa longer he would of killed him.

"Isa, listen to me!" I said while I looked down to Isa's angry blood stained face.

"You must get out of here! More people like Yuuya will be coming here" I said while he held my hands. He then made me let go off him and he stood up. He then turned to me and looked at my side.

"Its fine" I said while Isa held his head.

"Isa" I said.

"I heard" he mumbled.

He quickly wrapped my side in a temporary bandage, he then held my hand and dragged me forward while we walked past Yuuya. We then quickly ran from the infirmary hand in hand. I don't know how we managed it but we escaped the school and we ran as far we could. Once far enough we got on a train and went to a place far away from the school.

Once a safe distance, five miles to be exact. He booked a flight to another county and we went to a hotel. ...

I was sat on the hotel bed while Isa walked back and fourths in front of me. However I lifted my coat and shirt and it was then Isa stood in front of me. He looked at my bandage.

"Your bleeding too much!" He snapped while he took off his white long doctor coat and under it was a small medical bag. He removed my bandage and took another out, he then stuck his figures in the bullet hole and pulled out the bullet and he quickly wrapped the bandage around my wound.

"You should have let me take the shot" he mumbled while he wrapped the bandage around me.

"If I did he would of killed you" I said while he looked at me.

"And that would have been a problem? I thought you would hate me because of what I did. But you're not?" he paused and kissed me on my closed lips. I moved my head away and hit him around the face. He held where I hit him and backed away.

I looked down to my bandaged side.

"I do hate you!" I snapped but then I sighed pulling my shirt down.

"But that doesn't mean I love you any less" I sighed while I held my side.

"So you will come with me? I've book two seats anyways" Isa said.

"Isa" I said while he sat next to me and looked at me.

"How can I trust you?" I asked.

"I haven't killed, the voices were too loud and those damn kids fort back while I tried to get skin samples from them. I fort back and the voices took over... It won't happen again, lately I used willing people but there wasn't any this time... It won't happen again, I swear. And it will never happen to you" Isa said.

I sighed and looked away from him while he sat closer to me and held my left hand.

"So you come with me? We don't need to worry about money. I'm back to my paid research and I'll open my own infirmary." Isa said while I held my head.

"I told you, I didn't want any of this. I told you if you went back how you were I would leave you. You know how I feel about it! I can't! Nageki suffered because of your research, if I go with you then I will be a part of putting other people through that. I don't want that! But I don't want to be away from you" I said while I closed my eyes.

Isa moved closer to me while he held a phone in front of me.

"Fine, I'll let you choice" Isa paused while I looked at him.

"You either call the dove party here and allow me to have the punishment I disserve. Stopping my research all together. Or you can simply come with me and stay with me by my side. It's totally up to you, I won't hate you for whatever you choose to do. I will just love you more because of your honestly" Isa said.

"What should I do?" I thought while I looked at the phone...


	64. Bad ending pt3

Warning! THIS PART IS NOT FOR THE FATE HEARTED! THERE WILL BE BLOOD!

I looked at him then at the phone confused. I don't know why but I just threw the phone back at him. I said I loved him too much and I would run away with him. So I did, we left the country and began a new life. This lasted two years, two years of happiness that he granted me. I never looked back to the day I left with him... But anything can turn so dark and twisted no matter how much light or happiness you have...

29/09/2025 (I made this up)

My slowly opened and I was going to stretch but I couldn't. My eyes widened but they opened widely when I looked at my left arm. On my wrist there was a tie around it, it was tied to the bed board! I then looked at my right arm and it was the same. I struggled but I couldn't move!

"Isa!" I screamed knowing he was the reason for it. My arms weren't moveable at all so I tried to move my legs but they wouldn't move either! I looked down and both of my ankles were tied down! I was tied to the bed.

Fear just grew in my heart and my breathing got faster because of it.

"Isa!" I screamed again however he was in sight, he walked in front of the bed with a small knife in his left hand. I looked at his face, his eyes were dark purple filled with so much anger and hate. He also had a twisted and horrid smirk on his face. At that moment I knew, I knew what he was going to do as he put the knife in his mouth. He then knelt on the bed between my legs while he held the knife above my leg.

I looked at him with wide eyes while tears started to form while he just smirked and pulled up my pant leg. While he pulled my pant leg up he licked at my leg. My body shook in terror while his tough was rougher than usual. He then stopped and stared at my leg. His left arm then quickly pierced the knife into my leg. I screamed in pain and my body lifted while the knife dug deeper and deeper into the wound he had just made.

"I-Isa!" I screamed while tears started to run down my face but then he made eye contact with me. He smirked at me showing his teeth and he looked so twisted and evil... This man, no this monster wasn't the man I loved! His eyes were so dark and twisted... This was not the Isa I loved! No, this was Shuu, the man I hated!

He removed the knife and lowered his mouth to the open wound. He licked at the blood and swallowed it. He then bit it tearing the wound even more open with his teeth. I yelled in pain while I pulled at my tied hands. I also pulled at my legs trying to atleast knee him in the side or the stomach. But no matter how I tried to move I was too tied down to do so! I was truly stuck still on the bed! Isa stopped ripping the wound open with his teeth and he pressed it with his right hand. Blood slid out of the wound while I cried but then he stopped pressing and looked at my shirt.

He smiled while he held my shirt at the bottom with his right hand, he then slowly and carefully lifted my shirt up.

"No Isa! Stop it!" I shouted but he just blanked me.

"Don't listen to them! Don't listen to the voices!" I screamed but then Isa laughed.

"Ho! Hohohoho! Don't listen to them? But they are too loud! I can't just ignore them! I must do want they say... They rule over my head after all, hohohoho... You are indeed a stupid bird Kazuaki. You knew this day will come but still you stayed by my side and loved me... You should have ran when you had the chance, but it's far too late now... The voices, they tell me to spill your blood, they tell me to kill you... They want blood and they want death... And I shall deliver that to them and then they shall leave me alone for a while. Hohoho" Isa said while laughing his twisted and horrid laugh.

"No Isa you must! You said yourself that you don't want to be- Ahh!" I screamed while he pierced the small knife into my side. I pulled at both my legs and arms but my left arm slipped free. I quickly punched Isa in the face and blood burst out of his nose. I quickly freed my right arm. I sat up and pushed at Isa, he wouldn't move he just sat on top of my legs.

I pulled at his left arm trying to make him let go off the knife that he dug at my side.

"Isa! Stop it!" I shouted however I knew he wasn't listening so I closed my eyes. I quickly then head butted him in the nose. Isa yelled in both shock and pain but I pushed him off me. Once off I freed my legs and I backed into the head board of the bed.

Breathless I quickly jumped of the bed but Isa wrapped his right arm around me and with his left hand he stabbed the knife behind my knee on my left leg. I stopped while he tore at it and made a clear and deep cut. He then let go off me and I slammed onto the floor. I held the back of my leg and crawled away from Isa. Behind my right leg was torn in two by the knife and then I knew he had more than one.

One was in my side and the other was in his right arm that just cut my leg. My blood was spilling on my hand while I couldn't move with the pain. However Isa stood up and grabbed my hair. I gasped in pain while he lifted me onto my feet by my hair.

I closed my eyes but when I stood up the wound behind my knee tore open more and blood splat out of it. I yelled and fell but Isa stopped me and held me in his arms. I struggled in fear while he still dragged me to the bed. Once close enough he threw me onto the bed. I landed on my back and he sat on top of me.

I gasped in pain as he sat on my stomach and it felt like he was crushing me with his weight. He then untied one of the ties on the head board and grabbed at my wrists. I struggled and pulled them free. I slammed him around the face and tried to push him off me. But he was far too heavy! He was always too heavy for me to push off but it seemed that his weight doubled!

I struggled in fear while Isa grabbed at my wrists once more.

"No! Let go!" I screamed while I fort him but he was far stronger than me. He easily held my wrists together and tied them together. I closed my eyes while I cried and he placed one of his hands on my head. He stroked at it, he then stroked down my left cheek and stroked down to my chin.

My eyes tightened while his grip of my chin did the same. I was breathless and so weak after fighting Isa, but then he kissed me on my closed lips. I tightened my eyes and closed my lips while I felt Isa's tongue on my lips. However I then felt the knife press at my right cheek while his grip on my chin tightened even more.

I half opened my eyes just to meet Isa's dark purple eyes. I then looked at the knife in the corner of my left eye. My eyes widened so I lifted my tied hands over my eyes but Isa let go of my chin and held them. He pulled them down to my chest and pinned them down. I struggled but that is all I could do.

He then placed the knife in front of my left eye and I just felt my heart thump so harshly. The arm raised but it quickly slammed back down. I screamed a deathly scream while the knife dug into my left eye! It hurt so much! I never felt so much pain! I screamed while I couldn't feel anything but pain.

I felt the knife move around my eye socket but then it was removed. My vision in my right eye was fuzzy but it was not there in my left eye. With my right eye cleared up I could see Isa with the knife in his mouth sucking the blood off it. I however was in so much pain, I couldn't move while I cried. He looked at me and smiled he then placed his hands on either of my cheeks. He kissed me on my lips. I was so weak I couldn't even close my lips so they stayed open and Isa slipped his tongue in my mouth. I shook while he moaned while our tongues touched while he kissed me. The kiss was one sided but it seemed he didn't care.

He then parted his lips from mine and looked down at me with a twisted smirk. I looked up to his blood splattered face and his twisted smirk on his face. His dark purple eyes shone with in the dark room.

He then held my heart locket in front of him and smirked. I could only see out of my right eye while my body trembled however he then crushed it with his hand. He let go and it broke into pieces and fell on to me. He then took off his key and threw it onto the floor.

I watched him while he placed his right hand on my right shoulder, the knife slid a little out of his mouth. He then bit it so it wouldn't move anymore out of his mouth.

I closed my eyes and laid still while I felt his hold tightened. I didn't care what he did to me anymore, I was totally broken... My heart and skin was torn apart by this monster. I felt the cold metal knife on my left cheek. I guess he had it in his hand now as he cut my cheek.

The wound bled and of course Is-no, Shuu licked at it. I laid still weak and helpless to Shuu's actions. He licked at my bleeding cheek but then he stopped and lifted my shirt. He then chuckled to himself.

"Kazuaki, no matter how I tried I couldn't roughen up your skin. It's so beautiful... Hohoho, so to show you my love, I shall reunite you with your brother, hohoho" chuckled Shuu.

"Oh how I enjoyed your company and the actions we have done... Indeed I have felt pleasure from you and I have indeed enjoyed touching you... But that was nothing but a game. Oh and how you fell for it, it's just wonderful HOHOHHO! I just wanted you to trust me enough to go away from any protection... To go to a place where I could easily kill you... After all I have been meaning to do it for a while now, hohoho!" laughed Shuu.

It hurt so much that he could say such things but I was in so much pain I didn't care... I didn't have to wait long as when he stopped laughing to himself he looked at me with just twisted eyes. I slowly blinked while I felt warm blood run down my left cheek from my eye. To be honest I was shocked that I was still alive.

"Your just pitiful!" Shuu shouted while I looked at him with tired eyes.

"You always pretend to be someone you're not! Lying to me and the others but most importantly yourself! You've been pretending to be Kazuaki for far too long Hitori!" Shuu shouted. My eyes widened to that name.

"I bet you don't even know who you are anymore! You always hiding behind this life and this image! You never once thought of being yourself! You are so stupid! No matter how you hide the things you have done it will always catch up to you!" Shuu shouted.

I wanted to speak but I didn't have the energy to, I was so weak. I knew I was dying but that wasn't what hurt the most.

"Hitori! Your hiding ends here! Your pretending to be this weak man has ended! You've been him far too long! You killed him to become him for a couple of years and not all of your life! Was he nothing to you at all?! First you kill him then you take his life! Now your even acting, living and becoming him?! Is this why you killed him?! Did you really want to become a new man and start a new so much!" He shouted.

It was his words that hurt, they dug at my heart like knifes. I couldn't stop them, I was too weak while my energy and life was slowly being dragged away from me.

I closed my eyes however I was shook so I opened my eyes again. However my eye saw Shuu lifting the knife above his head but then he slammed the knife threw my neck. I didn't have the energy to even scream, my body just jumped from the power of the hit.

The skin on my neck sliced open while blood splat on Shuu's face and glasses. He then pulled the knife out of my neck. At this time my vision was blurred and I couldn't see clearly. However I could see Shuu placing the knife under his chin.

I watched him, he quickly slit his own throat wide open. His head lifted with the presser of the blood and his body slammed on to mine. His blood ran onto my body and onto the bed covers...

The blood felt so warm while his dead body went cold. But then my body started to feel cold too and my sight started to blur even more. I knew he was dead and I was dying. My breathing lowered and I became cold as ice. At that moment my eyes felt so heavy and my energy to even breathe was being lowered so much...

I lay there still as a rock thinking... Thinking that what Shuu had said was true, I have lied for so many years. I have pretended to be something I'm not for just a long time that even I forgot why... Maybe I deserve this fate? Maybe this was my punishment not only killing the original Kazuaki but letting Nageki down... If that is true then I accept this, I accept this fate... I wanted to die ages ago anyways but never had the guts to do it myself... I deserve this, I was ever meant for a happy life but I am thankful that Isa brought some happiness to it even if this is how it ends...

"Nageki... I'm coming Nageki... I'm coming to you... I will finally be able see you soon"

I closed my eyes while I bled from my wounds, the blood on my skin felt so warm. I sighed while my world darkened but then I opened my mouth. I took my last breath while the world turned black for good...

Hatoful boyfriend...

Kazuaki X Isa

Bad ending...


	65. Good ending pt1

**Good ending part one:**

I slowly made my way to the infirmary while I yawned.

"I'm so sleepy! I hope Isa lets me sleep in a bed again... Hmm, maybe in his arms again. Yeah that be nice" I thought while I smiled. However I walked into something so I backed away and looked at the open door.

"Ow" I mumbled while I looked up and saw a sign:

"Infirmary"

This got me confused but then I remembered that the door could swing both ways.

"Get off me you mongrel! Don't you dare touch me!" Sakuya's voice shouted

"Please Sakuya, calm down" Yuuya laughed while I walked in front of the door frame of the room.

"Keep still, I can't do what I want with you moving" Yuuya voice said. My eyes widened while I slowly walked in the infirmary to see that the bed curtains were pulled closed.

"Just watch were you touching!" Sakuya snapped.

"Now, now... You like it really, I mean look at your bright red cheeks Sakuya" Yuuya said smoothly. I quickly pulled the curtains opened but my eyes widened and I stood still. Sakuya looked as shocked as I was while his shirt was open and he sat on the bed. Yuuya however was looking over his shoulder to me with a large smirk. He was knelt between Sakuya's legs with a stethoscope around his neck. I felt a huge hot chill go up my spine while Yuuya got off the bed and walked in front of me. Sakuya fastened his buttons quickly while I looked at Yuuya.

"Have you got a reason for this?!" I asked in anger.

"Please don't misunderstand Mr Nanaki, I was only taking Sakuya's heat beat until he freak out on me. Like a typical virgin would" Yuuya smiled.

"Do not mock me you genetic throw back! Your hands were cold!" Sakuya shouted while he got off the bed and stood beside Yuuya.

"However he speaks the truth, I will not allow his dirty hands on me without a reason. He said it'd help him with his course work" Sakuya said while I shook myself out of my frozen state.

"Anyway if we did do what you're thinking of, we wouldn't do it here... No this is no place for those things sir... After all this is a school" Yuuya chuckled while I blushed at his words. He stepped closer to me while I pulled my head back.

"Is it Mr Nanaki?" Yuuya laughed while I felt so hot. There was no way he knew about me and Isa having sex in here! No way!

"I don't know what you're talking about! Now where's the doctor!" I snapped while the two brothers looked at each other then at me.

"He's gone to pick up new medicine, he said to tell you to go home without him" Yuuya answered.

"New medicine? He didn't tell me about anything about new medicine" I said.

"He might of forgot, after all the doctor is a busy man" Sakuya said while I sighed.

"Fine, I go home then" I sighed.

"Actually Mon amie could you help me?" Yuuya smiled.

"Help you?" I dared to ask.  
>"Yes you see I need to take someone's blood presser and Sakuya has to go now" Yuuya smiled while he looked at Sakuya.<p>

"Oh right. Yes, I see you around Mr Nanaki" Sakuya said while he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

That only left me and Yuuya in the room, I sighed while I sat on the infirmary bed and pulled up my sleeve. Yuuya smiled at me however he grabbed my wrist dragged me upwards and forward.

"Yuuya!" I snapped while he pulled me out of the room and down the hallway.

"Where the hell are you taking me!" I shouted

Yuuya never answered he just dragged me forward with a huge smile on his face.

"Yuuya!" I snapped again however he stopped but he pulled me in front of him.

"Please, come with me" Yuuya smiled while he walked forward and dragged me with him. I didn't have a choice in the matter so I followed him. However if he touched me or tried to kiss me I already made my mind up that I would hit him.

So I followed Yuuya out of the school and into town, we then went to a building that looked so posh. Everything was white and it was covered in crystals. I pulled my arm free and stopped walking. I stepped backwards however my right arm was grabbed. I looked leftwards to see Ryouta.

At that moment Okosan flew on to Yuuya's shoulder.

"Coo, coo (Take him up stairs! He is ready for him!)" Okosan quickly said.

"Wait, what?!" I snapped but I was pulled forward, up the stairs and pushed into a room. The door was slammed behind me while I looked at it.

"What's happening?!" I snapped however I heard movement so I looked forward. I saw Yuuya stood in front of me holding a red suit.

"He moves quickly!" I thought to myself.  
>"Now, please put this on" Yuuya smiled.<p>

"Why?" I asked.  
>"You'll see" Yuuya answered with a smile. I sighed and got dressed in a suit behind a screen. Once dressed Yuuya wrapped his left arm around mine and we walked out of the room. We then walked down the stairs.<p>

"What is he up to?!" I thought while I entered a huge room. It was filled with other people I never seen before however they were all wearing black. I was the only one who was wearing all red.

I felt so out of place but Yuuya was dragging forward me with him. Our arms were linked together so yet again I had no choice but to walk with him.

However I looked leftwards to see Ryouta and Sakuya stood in the crowd. Ryouta was wearing a orange suit while Sakuya wore a green one. I looked forward and sighed while I was pulled by Yuuya. However while we walked forward people walked out of our way but as they did I saw a bash of white. Yuuya stopped walking while the crowd in front of us parted to form a walk way.

I looked at Yuuya then I looked forward however I saw a man dressed in a white suit with his head down. His long brown hair covered his face, I looked at him.

"Isa?" I mumbled while Yuuya let go off me.

"Go and find out" Yuuya smiled while he walked in to the crowd. I looked forward again while I walked to the man. I stood in front of him while I crossed my arms.

"Isa?" I asked and the man's head lifted while his hair flicked behind his back. It was indeed Isa while he smirked at me. He then placed his hand out to me so I reached for it however when our hands touched everything went dark...


	66. Good ending pt2

Isa pulled me closer to him but then the dim lights turned on so I looked at him. However he looked up so I did the same. The lights on the roof looked like starts it was striking! It looked like if we were outside under the night sky. I looked around while the other people started to dance with each other. I looked at Isa while he smiled a soft smile at me.

"Shall we?" he asked while he wrapped his left arm around my waist and held my right hand. I just stared into his purple eyes while we slowly began to move. We were dancing together! I looked down to our feet but a kiss to the head made me look back up.

I then looked at Isa's white suit and he looked rather dashing in it. I moved closer to him while we dance around the room together. In the corner of my eye I saw Yuuya, Ryouta and Sakuya dancing with girls around us. I never danced in my life but it seemed somehow I was an expert at it. I never tripped on mine or Isa's feet.

We dance for a while together, we dance so slowly. I felt my heart beating so fast, I couldn't hold back my huge blushed cheeks. However Isa pulled me forward while everyone stopped dancing and looked at us. He pulled me to a spot light while he smiled, he let go off me and turned. A small box was thrown at him and he court it. I stood still in shock while he looked at me, he then stroked at my right cheek. His hand stroked down my cheek, down my arm and he held my hand.

He then slowly knelt on one knee while he let go of my hand. My eyes widened while I felt my heart thump so loudly. I blushed harshly while he held the box with both hands. He then slowly opened it with his right hand. Inside was a small sliver ring with a small red crystal on it.

I stood frozen while Isa held my left hand gently. I couldn't believe this! No, this was a dream! No this was not happening! Isa was not this romantic!

"Kazuaki" Isa said in just a smooth and soft voice while I looked down at him with wide eyes and red cheeks.

"Will you do me the honour of allowing me to marry you? Will you allow me to become your husband?" Isa asked in just a smooth voice.

I couldn't form any words, I didn't believe that this was real! I felt him lick at my hand so smoothly.

"Please... You mean so much to me, I just want our hearts to join as one. Kazuaki, please... Marry me" he said with just a smooth voice.

"O...Of course" I stuttered while he looked up at me with a huge smile.

"Really!" he smiled.

"Yes! Yes you fat idiot! Yes!" I laughed while I slammed on my knees and hugged him. Even with the feeling of this not being real I could never say no to a offer like this! I held Isa tightly while he returned the hold.

"Of course I marry you" I smiled while I stopped hugging him and he placed the ring on my ring figure. I looked at his big smile while I placed my hands on his cheeks. We kissed each other while everyone clapped.

"Hell Yeah!" Yuuya voice shouted while we both laughed and we kissed...


	67. Good ending pt3

I can't remember what happened afterwards I was too happy. Isa's smile was the biggest I seen it. I still don't believe it was real even though I can see the ring so clearly on my figure. I laid in a bed with Isa laid on top of me, we were both naked so I guess we had sex. I looked at my ring while I felt so hot.

He made just an effort to make Yuuya, Ryouta and Sakuya agree to help him. He timed it perfectly, he must of known that, that dance was one and that everyone there will be wearing black. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly while I smiled.

"Nageki, Nageki this seems to much as a dream... I am so happy right now! I can't take it, I can't be this happy can I?" I thought while I closed my eyes.

"Why not?" Nageki's voice sounded in my mind.  
>"Live Hitori, live... I want you to be happy... Create your own happiness and joy and I shall rest in peace" Nageki's voice sounded in my mind again.<p>

"I will" I smiled

"Huh, you will?" Isa asked in a tired voice.

"Oh, nothing. I was talking to myself" I smiled while he rubbed his head on mine.

"Or were you dreaming of me asking you to marry me again" Isa chuckled while he placed his head on mine.

"And if I were?" I smiled while he smiled back at me. His lips then touched mine.

"Then we shall kiss" he smiled and he licked at my lips. I opened my mouth and his tongue went in my mouth. We began to snogg, I placed my hand on his head while I ran them threw his long brown hair. We kissed passionately while our left hands joined.

I removed my mouth from his while I looked at my left hand and the ring.

"Do you like it? The ring?" Isa asked.

"Yes, its stunning" I smiled.

"Just like you" Isa said softly while I blushed at his words. I felt his right hand stroke my cheek softly. I smiled while I looked at him.

"This seems to perfect it seems like a dream" I said, I then looked at him.

"I don't want to wake up" I sighed.

"Then we never will, Kazuaki...I don't want to lose this happiness either. I love it so much, I am so great full that you agreed to marry me" Isa smiled softly.

"Of course I would, you make me so happy Isa... I wouldn't of said no to you, whatever you shall offer me I shall always say yes. I will never say no" I smiled.

"Oh really" Isa smirked while he pulled my legs up while he licked up my neck on the left side. My body shook while Isa chuckled..

"I want you again" He smirked while I closed my eyes. I did just say I wouldn't say no to him however he never did anything. I opened my eyes while I was confused he was looking down at me smiling a huge smirk at me. I just looked in his purple eyes but then he let go of my legs and put his head on mine.

"I would like us to take a walk somewhere" Isa smiled smoothly.

"Ok!" I smiled returning his smile.  
>"I love it when you smile, it's so sweet... It's so stunning on your face Kazuaki" Isa said. I smiled some more at his sweet words. I then placed my hands on his cheeks and stroked them gently.<p>

We stayed in bed for awhile, nothing sexual happened we just held each other closely. We then got dressed. However while I was stood in the front room wrapping my scarf around my neck Isa stood in front of me and looked down to the red scarf.

"Red does indeed suit you" Isa said softly, I smiled at his words. I know red is the only colour he can see but I still enjoyed his nice words. He hardly said nice things to me while we're in the school but at home he was really romantic. Whenever we sit together on the sofa he always moves close to me and holds my hand. I always feel like I should do more for him, so I do. Failing of course because of my hot state, whenever I tried to flirt he laughs at me. So I fell to embarrass to do anything else so I walk away. However he pulls me to him and take control which drives me crazy.

Anyways I looked at Isa while he held my scarf so softly. He pulled at it while he stroked it..

"I am thankful you to, for always wearing this for me, I can see you so clearly within a crowd. You always stand out as you're so stunning" Isa smiled softly. I blushed harshly at those sweet words. I wanted to say something but no words could come out of my mouth however a idea came to mind.

"Hey" I stuttered

"Hmm, what?" Isa asked.

"Would you like me to make something? Like a pack lunch or something. We could eat in the park together or something" I smiled while Isa smiled back at me.

"Sure, that sounds great" Isa smiled back at me.

"Ok!" I said happily and I walked away from him into the kitchen. While I was making our pack lunches I kept looking at my ring. It was indeed very pretty, he choice well. I smiled while I packed the food in two lunch boxes.

I then walked in the front room and placed the boxes in my bag, I was going to put the bag over my shoulder but Isa stopped me. He put the bag on his shoulder while smiling at me with a small smile.

"Can't have the delicate flower carry just heavy things now can we?" Isa laughed.

"Please don't talk like that, you sound like Yuuya." I sighed while I walked past him. Isa laughed at me but then we went out of the flat and went to the park. Once there we sat on a wooden table on a little hill. Trees were around use but they were filled with snow, before he sat down I picked up a rock threw it at a tree above him and snow fell on him.

"Hahaha!" I laughed while snow slipped down Isa's long hair while he just frowned in anger.

"Perfect hit yet again! Haha!" I laughed while I sat on the table and looked at Isa while he wrapped the snow off his hair and clothes.

"Hmm, indeed. I still haven't learnt your attacks" Isa smirked while he sat down. Even with the snow the weather was warm so I got out the lunch boxes and placed them on the table. However my left hand was held by Isa so I looked at him.

"Look, Kazuaki look" Isa smiled while he looked left wards so I looked forward and I smiled to. I saw the sun behind a couple of trees the colour was a bright orange. Some leaves of the trees were falling and it looked so pretty. I held Isa's hand tightly while we both smiled...

Two days later….

I stood in front of a grave that had faded text on it, in my hands I hold a bouquet of red flowers. I then slowly leaned and placed the flowers next to the grave stone, I stood up with a wide smile on my face.

"Sir…. I have great news…. I have met a man his name is Kazuaki Nanaki…. I have asked for his hand and he said yes" I smiled while I looked down grave stone.

"Sir… I have found my light and I have found thing that truly makes me happy. I thought that wasn't possible…. Huh, you were right sir… You always did say that I would fine something I would cling on to and love with all of my heart….. Sir…. I am happy…. By the way your son is also doing well, I thought I add that in…" I said stopping now again.

I always thought talking to a grave stone was stupid so I sighed at myself. I then smiled and looked over my shoulder.

"I must go" I said watching Kazuaki stumble to me half asleep.

"You ok?" he asked with a worried voice.

"I'm more than ok" I smiled and I looked down to the grave stone.

"Come, we go" I said and we walked off leaving Ryuuji's grave…..

"I am so happy at this moment in my life. I have just been asked for my hand by a man who I never thought I could love. I never planned to accept Isa like this or to fall deeply in love with him like I have... However I am so happy I allowed myself to listen to my hear but most of all Nageki. He told me to do this and I owe him one for this. I haven't been this happy in long time! My nightmares and guilt have all gone even my Narcolepsy has lowered and I'm sleeping less... My heart is filled with happiness and love and I want to hold on to it as long as I possibly can... Isa, Isa Souma. The fat bird you has changed my life for the better, I hope we will have many more happy years together! I hope we can be this happy until we die. This is my new wish and goal in life... I love you so much, my sweet..." - Kazuaki Nanaki

"While I sat here hand in hand with him I release that the voices in my head have completely gone. I fell much happiness in my heart and I am smiling so much now... I thought I was to damage by my past to be able to be ever fixed again... However I was wrong, Kazuaki the man who wanted to kill me has given his heart and hand. I am very great full to him, he's making me so happy! I never felt so much love for another man before, differently not an idiot like him... However he has changed me into a new and better man, a man that I never thought I'd be... Looks like he was the thing I needed, his smile, his kind words and his loyalty to me. He looks and talks to me like no has before... I am not the heartless doctor anymore... No, I am a new man! I shall be the man Kazuaki wants me to be... I thank him in my heart and head everyday for him changing me for the better... Kazuaki, thank you... Thank you for changing this dark and damaged soul into something that is light and is filled with happiness... I love so much, you fucking idiot"- Isa Souma

We shall be happy until the world ends or until we die of old age...But who knows what the further brings us. There may be new challenges waiting for us. Our love will either grow or fate. But I hope it will grow and grow until we can't love anymore...

Kazuaki X Isa

Happy ending...


End file.
